The Trouble with Love
by Elf of Mischief
Summary: An elleth whose name means trouble, what could possibly go wrong when the young and carefree Prince of Mirkwood who refuses to ever fall in love, decides to add her to his fathomless list of innocent conquests under the pretence of helping her seek the truth in legends to discover her true identity. Set in TA 2159. Aussie girl falls into Middle Earth, or rather; elf returns...
1. Un-Reality Check

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien I am just having a little play with a concept in my head. Enjoy, maybe? This could very well be a literature disaster! After all it is 3am here!**

* * *

I feel myself slowly waking up and sigh feeling the softness of a plush mattress beneath me and my head nestled in a downy pillow. I am so explicitly comfortable and cannot fathom the idea of actually having to open my eyes and get on with the day. Something however is not adding up. I shouldn't be in a bed, not right now, I should be waking up in a sleeping bag to the still half chilly, open air which still lingers in the early months of Spring. Here I am warm and I am certainly not in a sleeping bag outside and I do not hear the morning calls of magpies and kookaburras awakening the new day which behind my still closed eyes seems far to bright already. Feeling a sliver of trepidation entwining itself in my stomach; I open my eyes.

"Oh God the light is way too bright." I mutter as I try to accustom them to the brightness of the day. Ah so much sunlight, what time is it? How much did I drink last night? My head surprisingly does not hurt as I had expected it to and so carefully I sit up, pushing down on the soft bed. Not my swag, not outside. not by the river yet I can hear the river close by. I've either drunk myself comatose and I am in hospital which, will be a very embarrassing thing considering I am only weeks into my placement and this will not be a good look for the newbie, or my mates have pulled some prank of sorts. Oh god I hope it is the latter!

I hear voices coming towards me and can slightly discern figures in the light and through my still unfocused eyes. They are talking but I haven't a bloody clue what they were jabbering on about. A face peers down at me blocking some of the bright light and I presume it is Chloe from the long, blonde hair I can just discern. Then she speaks in a ridiculously melodic, feminine voice which I cannot make out a word of. I mean I have a feminine voice but this? This is overboard. Their silhouette above me however gives me the moment my eyes need to fully adjust and blinking, my surroundings finally come into view, including the face above me. Not only does the chick not sound like Chloe, it is not Chloe.

"Who the hell are you!" I gasp and look wildly around. This is not the local hospital or emergency and I am instantly relieved but it is some sort of medical room. Oh my god where the hell am I? Maybe this is a prank. I look closer at my surroundings. The walls are stony and simple. But there is wooden tables with jars of what look like medicine and bandages and such things. It is almost like some private, medieval infirmary. Then I realize it. I have been pranked. Ingeniously pranked. I sit up properly and smirk at the blonde who I've never seen in my life and the dark haired chick beside her. We are clearly in one of the caves near the river although how on earth the guys got all this stuff here is beyond me. They scared the hell out of me I'll give them that.

"Ruse is up guys, we're in a cave, great set up, was this Tom's doing for all my recent Dr. Who puns?" I grin at the two chicks and they look blankly at me. Who are you two anyway and where are Chloe, Shane, Ella and Tom hiding?" I smirk. "What are you speaking, Latin? Scandinavian, Klingon?" The two chicks look at me in surprise and the one who had been peering at me when I woke up takes a step towards me.

"Baw, Sindarin." The chick says again in the strange language. Pedil Sindarin nethmin?" She smiles and shakes her head like she has done something silly. "I mean do you not speak Sindarin young one?" She translates which causes me utter bafflement. Sindarin? Of which country or culture does this curious language hail from? It sounds almost tribal in name. Perhaps they are speaking in that language they used in the Avatar movie?

"I have absolutely no idea what Sindarin is. Humor me, what is it?" I ask with a smirk. If the guys had gone this far in detail to prank me then I am going to milk it for all it is worth. The set up is pretty damn neat.

"Why it is the language of the elves." The slightly shorter, dark haired chick on the left answers, her voice also melodic but not as bad as the blonde chicks. "It is your language." She says with a confused look. "Why do you speak Westron?" This sparked my temper.

"Western! Ha I do not think so chick! I am rural not western country! Is that your prank? Insulting my pride? Which cave are we in anyway?" I swiftly rip back the blankets and leap out of the bed feeling quite well so clearly no hangover, perhaps I did not drink, I do not remember drinking, and stride out the door aloofly. Wait, door? And into a wide corridor, a wide stone corridor at that which has a swirling pattern which is almost Celtic in style upon the floor but way cooler. What the hell? This is not one of the river caves, not one I know of. This is huge. This is not right. A ripple of fear courses down my spine.

"Daro! Daro!" The two long haired chicks run out of the room looking panicked, holding their hands out calmly to me.

"Where the hell are we?" I demand as they walk slowly towards me. Instinctively I take a step back and then another.

"You're in the mighty halls of the Woodland Realm, of Greenwood the Great." The blondie says as my head swivels around almost doing a one eighty as I try to figure out where I really am. Before the two chicks come any closer I whirl and sprint along the corridor and enter another one. Where am I? I hear the soft sounds of boots as I am pursued and more fear courses through my veins. This is not right, something is wrong! My feet are bare and nearly silent as I race through this long corridor and I pass two more people who I do not recognize who are dressed similar to the others. I suddenly remember the Other's in the TV series, Lost, who had their freakish underground medical facility on the Island where they captured and took the blonde chick who was pregnant as I come to another entrance and dash through it. My wild imagination is now in overdrive and my heart is now pounding in my chest in fear as I realize I am now sprinting along a narrow bridge and it seems I am in caverns. Caverns which have been wrought to be livable like this by someone or something. There is nothing like this in the Ranges. I am now officially freaked out. There is no way in hell this can be a prank.

"Daro!" I hear a male voice command loudly behind me and fear grips me and I keep running, leaping across to another of the bridges before I reach the end of the last one, looking wildly ahead. I see sunlight streaming through an entrance and bolt towards it. Whoever is now pursuing me is damn fast for I am fast and can outrun everyone yet whoever chases me is almost gaining, almost but not quite. There is no way I am letting them catch me, I am getting out of this madness!

"Stop I insist you stop!" Their voice calls out again this time in English as I race out the wide entrance and find myself running upon another stone bridge leading away from wherever the hell I woke up. I can hear the sound of water flowing ahead. Thank god the river is nearby but the trees around me are all wrong. Where are the river-gums? I hear more boots pursuing me now and suddenly there are strange people running towards me with determined expressions. I am shocked to see they are clad in pewter and silver armor with rich dark green tunics. One of these men, who strangely have long, dark hair, runs towards me, arms outstretched to grab me. His hand catches onto my arm and reflexively I use the force of my speed to twist and haul his arm down and flip him to the ground. I stagger from the effort. Defense and Body combat take that! I think as I make to race ahead again but other hands grab mine and growling in anger and truly a large dose of fear caused adrenaline; I kick out viciously at the man holding me. He groans as I kick out at him again and I feel him sinking to the ground but he isn't loosening his grip on me and I go down with him. I struggle to get away from him and then more arms are grabbing me and fear grips me entirely.

"Let me go!" I scream as I struggle against these people who are talking dangerously in that language again. I see an opportunity and twisting my head around, sink my teeth into the hand of one of my captors and they cry out in surprise and rage and then I freeze as ten arrows are aimed at my head from very powerful looking re-curve bows. Where was a .22 rifle when you needed it or even my own compound bow although even with rifle or bow I was still oh so royally screwed.

…

With ten pointy arrow heads keeping me very still, one of these men make fast work of binding my hands together with thin, silver rope and another carefully gags me, I suppose so I won't go biting anyone again, and then I am hauled to my feet and frog marched back the way I have come, through the wide entrance and into a hall but where before I had come from a bridge to my left, I am now taken, still by arrow point, to a path on the right which seems to wind gradually down. I realize I can still hear the sound of the river and as we cross a couple more of the bridges in the large caves and turn a corner I behold the sight of an actual underground fall cascading down alongside the path we walk as I am taken deeper into these caverns. The fear within me is all-consuming and I fight desperately not to shake, I am not going to show weakness, not for a moment. I am lead to a row of barred cells within the stone wall and I realize this to be my current fate; to be imprisoned in here. I'm not royally screwed; no I am _right_ royally screwed. A gate is opened and I am unceremoniously shoved inside and one of the armor clad men, who has dark brown hair and looks to be rather young, perhaps my own age, although everyone I have so far seen looks between eighteen and thirty, locks the bared door with an elaborate looking key which reminds me of something out of the Secret Garden. The man who I suppose I should call a guard looks at me almost regrettably as he walks away, speaking again in that strange language, their 'Sindarin', as they leave me alone in this cool and damp feeling place where my only comfort is the sound of the rushing water.

I sit down on the cold, stone floor, shivering as my bare legs make contact with it where my light blue cotton summer dress ends at my knees although its thinness does nothing to keep out the icy cold stone my arse is now sitting on. It is times like these I actually wish I had some semblance of fat on my athletic body but muscle was of more use anyway. Muscle and skill had taken down two of those guards and for that I was a tiny bit proud of myself. Now I just had to figure out how to get the hell out of here. Aggressively I take to the ropes which still hold my wrists bound and harrying away at them, manage to loosen them just enough to force first my right wrist out with a lot of twisting and cursing and then my left one. I throw the rope down; my wrists now bloody and badly welted from my effort and use my fingers to loosen and remove the gag from my mouth. Bastards for leaving that on! I stand up again and carefully inspect my prison. There are unfortunately no cute kitten or puppy posters on the walls concealing secret escape routes and truthfully it really is just a hole in the rock. I turn to the gate and experimentally rattle it. As I expected, it does not budge. I stare contemplating the large lock wondering if I can break it. I think back to all those movies when the female character is faced with the very situation I am currently in. Of course hairpins! I run my hands back through my ponytail and locate the single hairpin which I had shoved behind my ear to tame an unruly random curl which looks great if my hair is down but is a bane to my ponytail styling. Pulling it carefully from my strawberry blonde hair and holding it firmly between my thumb and forefinger, I insert it into the lock and begin to fiddle around carefully, listening for any clicks.

I persistently do this for perhaps ten minutes before hearing a distinctive click as metal shifts in the lock and, extracting the pin, I push on the door experimentally and it opens. Yes! I Replace the pin back behind my ear and cautiously looking about, step out of the chamber and consider running for it but then on second thought realize I need to blend in to get out, not go racing through this place and drawing attention to myself. Stealth I am good at, stealth I can do. I pull my hair from its elastic and run my hands through its long lengths, letting it fall in loose waves down my back. I remember the three strange young women I had seen had worn braids holding their hair off their faces and so I quickly twirl a few tresses on either side of my face and tie them back with my hair elastic. Those chicks didn't have fringes but mine was long and side swept so hopefully it would not draw attention in this place. I just have to hope my summer dress which falls just above my knees will not stand out; I am freezing down here and desperately wish for the warmth of the sunlight.

I venture out again and quietly, with eyes wide and my heart pounding so hard and loud I am worried it will be heard, I move cautiously the way I had been brought in. I begin to round the corner and freeze. There is a tall, dark haired guard standing there doing what guards do best; guarding. Shit _._ Well that way is out of the question for the moment. I retrace my steps and continue the other way through these strange dungeons and to my dismay turn another corner to see another guard, thankfully also facing away from me. His shoulders stiffen and I quickly shrink back and against the wall, holding my breath but after many moments have passed, he has not come looking and so I retreat again to the cell I had been previously locked in and lean against the wall trying to think how I will get out. My eyes catch sight of the rope and I pick it up and began working the knots undone fully, a plan forming in my mad mind.

...

This entire plan would rely on speed and sheer luck, copious amounts of of sheer luck. I hold the rope taut as I stand, flush against the shadow of a small crevice in the stone in the walkway, hoping the pale blue of my dress will resemble stone as I am willing it too. _I am stone, I am stone, I am stone._ I chant in my mind as my muscles coil, ready to spring away when the moment is right. With a strong and quick flick of my wrist I pull on the rope I have connected to one of the cell gates which is closer to the entrance of this dungeon cavern and with a resounding crash, it slams open into the wall. I hold very still as the dark haired guard flies past me towards the chamber I had been locked in and then I move, leaping from the wall and racing around the rocky corner, descending upward again and around another corner to fly straight into another moving object much bigger than I.

"Ow." I gasp and make to leap back but hands are suddenly holding me firmly by the shoulders and I instinctively make to duck and twist out of this persons grip but find I cannot as the person twists with me, until I am held firmly locked by their arms, back against their chest.

"So you are the one who has been injuring the ellons of my guard and terrorizing my healers." A male voice speaks with a cool, regal tone in my ear. "Who are you, a spy of the enemy? Have you been sent by those Noldor? Speak!" I do the worst thing imaginable, I tremble in fear for whoever this person is they sound important and very irked and I really don't enjoy being yelled at with such harshness, it hurts my ears. But, my pride somehow stupidly precedes my fear, which is possibly worse, and I retort out an answer so imperiously in my annoyance I render him silent for a moment.

"I think it is you who should be explaining to me who you are and where the hell I am and, you are speaking beside my ear, I am not deaf you know." I say temperamentally and hear his sharp intake of breath. Guards suddenly arrive looking shocked to see whoever it is holding me captive, including the young guy who I had tricked with my escape attempt and he looks mortified as he stares openly at whoever holds me and I sense the person whose chest I am crushed against is not impressed and I feel my heart pounding in my chest fearfully.

"My Lord Thranduil forgive me, she tricked us and escaped." The dark haired guard I had foiled gasps out with a half bow. Great, of all the people to run into, I've run into some figure of power. instinctively and possibly stupidly, I try wriggling down and out of their grasp but their grip tightens, holding me still.

"Do not bother." He drawls out to me and I stop for he is right, what it the point. Everyone here knows I am trying to escape anyway. I sigh defeated. "How exactly does an elleth escape a locked cell and slip past my guard unnoticed." My captive who now I can refer to as Thranduil, or rather; the prick who has foiled my escape, asks dryly and the man before me looks suitably embarrassed. "She is our only prisoner is she not?" He asks dryly and the guard guy nods warily.

"She somehow unlocked the gate and using the rope she had been bound with, created a diversion to aid in her escape." He stammers out the explanation for my escape and Thranduil is silent a moment.

"Since you are incapable of performing the simple task of keeping one elleth behind bars I shall return her to her cell myself." He declares in an almost bored tone and then the grip in which he holds me changes as he moves his hands to hold me firmly by both wrists and I try not to wince at the pain from my self inflicted rope-burn as I'm pushed along before this Thranduil bloke back towards my dark, cold and damp prison. Into the cell I am thrust although not as roughly as the first time and the gate once again clicks shut behind me. I turn to look upon my infuriating captor. I am far from happy at ending up in the very place I have been trying to escape. Piercing, stormy eyes regard me aloofly from a pale face which seems to be carved from marble for it is flawless, almost too flawless. It is downright ridiculous.

"Do you have a name elleth?" He asks me using that word again to address me in a superior tone which does not mesh well with me at all. Who was he to act so… I suddenly noticed the elaborate looking circlet of twisted silver settled over his long silvery blonde hair and a white stone at its dipped center where it rested upon his brow. He also wore elaborate clothing of richly made green and silver fabrics. That guard had referred to him as Lord and he himself had accused me of disrupting his guards and healers. Where on earth am I? Raw fear again racees through my body, I need answers.

"Why do you call me an elleth?" I demand boldly back at him and he allows an amused smirk.

"Because that is what you are, a female elf." He states calmly.

"Sorry a what?" I spluttered. "Dobby is an elf, at Christmas time there are elves, warranted in folklore there are elves, I am not an elf." I reply incredulously, shaking my head at the ludicrous man before me. "I am far too tall." His eyes rake casually and obviously over my body, causing my stomach to knot in discomfort given my current situation, being locked in his dungeon and all. Another smirk plays on his lips as his eyes return to mine.

"Well you certainly look like a she elf despite the fact you have the rudeness of a dwarf and the strangest accent I have ever heard. Perhaps you are from the western shores and that is why you choose to speak in the common tongue." His words and locations make no sense to me. Dwarves? Perhaps he is high on something, off with the fairies. Soon he will probably be speaking of dragons and unicorns! I decide to stick with my first question, one thing at a time.

"Why exactly do I look like an elf?" I humor him and he gracefully brings his hand up to touch the tip of his ear and I outright gasp for they are pointy like my own. I touch my own ear and then actually look at the guard standing a few feet behind him. His ears are pointy too.

"I, I do not understand. Is this some joke?" I whisper and with a strange expression Thranduil shakes his head.

"Why in Arda would any of this be a joke, I do not jokingly keep elleth captive down here." He replies stoically.

"There is no such thing as elves, or dwarves." I mutter more to myself but he hears me and those piercing eyes glare at me.

"Then what are you then? What am I?" He asks imperiously, his temper seeming to flare again and I glare right back at him.

"By your attitude I do wonder if you are the Goblin King himself!" I retort and his eyes darken dangerously as they now narrow at me.

"How dare you insinuate I be likened to the filth and evil of a goblin! How dare you!" He hisses out, his face close to the bars of the gate, filled with contempt.

"Brilliant so goblins exist too?" I snap back sarcastically and he seems angrier again.

"Of course they do you insolent elf!" He growls back. "Where have you been living, beneath a rock?" He adds and out and I cannot help it, I really can't, I smirk.

"No, I live above ground actually however it appears you do in fact live under a rock." I retort and his face shows utter surprise and I swear I see a small flicker of amusement upon his features before he steps back and away from the gate.

"I have important duties to attend to _under my rock_." He declares breezily and I almost snort in laughter, he is a prick but he has some semblance of humor thank god, it gives me hope the world has not gone completely balmy.

"Expect to be fully interrogated in the next few days and do not expect to be attempting any escapes in the future." He says dismissively and in a swirl of robes he sweeps out of the dungeon. _Well screw you too._ I think at him in annoyance as I sink down against the stone, shivering again as my body comes into contact with it. I need a plan B but I don't have a plan B. This is not good. Crossing my legs, I rest my face in my hands, breathing out a sigh of exasperation. I will not lose hope though, one should never lose hope. I cling dearly to that thought as I let my eyes close, needing a moment of peace as I let the sound of the fall wash over me.


	2. An Intriguing Prisoner

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien, I just like weaving stories in his world. All OC characters are of my own devise.**

* * *

I see Ithil ahead and grin to myself. Manwë she is a pretty thing and the current elleth of my father's halls who has the honor of my company until I grow bored with her attentions. I saunter up to her.

"Greetings fair one, what might a creature as sweet as you be doing alone in these halls?" I ask with my best roguish smile and watch as her lashes flutter a little adoringly at me.

"My lord I hoped I would catch you as you left the library." She simpers to me which irks me a little as I truly do not find simpering attractive but she is pretty so I overlook it for I do enjoy basking in her attentions.

"I wondered if you would be so kind as to do me the honor of a walk through the gardens, the sunset is in all its splendor." She asks me with large, hopeful green eyes and I purposely pause to consider my options as she gazes up at me. She doesn't need to know I have nothing better to do at this moment.

"I suppose I could spare a few moments with you Lady Ithil." I finally reply and watch her face light up happily. Honestly these court elleth are so easily pleased and they do whatever they are damn well damn asked. I am sure I could find some insect and place it in their hair or better yet down the back of their dress's and they would act pleased by the gesture. Oh well, still they have their qualities. I hold my arm out gallantly to Ithil and with a light and giggly laugh, she drapes her arm over mine and turning I saunter down the hall, towards the largest garden within the palace walls.

…

I had spent nearly an hour in the gardens with Ithil and now stride back towards my own chambers to ensure I am presentable to dine for the evening meal with my father and some of his advisers. It is undoubtedly going to be a political bore of sorts and so I am glad I have the kisses I stole so boldly from Ithil to occupy my thoughts for the tedious evening ahead. My appearance is impeccable but to satisfy my father, knowing he would notice, I change into a clean pair of charcoal trousers and a pewter tunic with silver trim and admiring myself in my own mirror I grin before leaving for the King's private dining and entertaining hall, a level above our private chambers.

I was correct, it is an absolute bore. I swirl the dark Dorwinion wine distractedly in my crystal chalice as I feign interest in the topic of discussion, the re-documentation of the maps of Greenwood. Honestly why in Arda did the maps need updating? Nothing has exactly changed in the past century or so has it? Nothing has changed that I can tell of the land in the past fifty years and I am in the Greenwood more often than these old advisers from Doriath for I have been going out on patrols as a commander those past fifty years. Did not these advisers from Doriath have any semblance of fun in their lives? Maps! Ha the mundaneness of it!

"Possibly of noble descent by her imperious and snappy little attitude." He heard his father say to the other elves and he switched back curiously into the conversation. "I need to interrogate her properly, I had intended to this afternoon but she insulted me and I could not bear to hold her in my sight or let my ears listen to her possible madness a moment longer." Who is Adar talking about?

"Who is it of which you speak my Lord?" I ask politely, my curiosity getting the better of me and Adar turns to regard me.

"Our current prisoner; an elf found half drowned in the river, must have gone over the falls. Not from here, possibly a spy and a dangerous one at that or I possibly have a useless guard who are incapable of handling one slight elleth." He replies dryly and my interest truly piqued I look at him imploringly for more information. This is a much more likable conversation. "Weaponless, she maimed three members of the city guard trying to escape." A female elf in their dungeons? It sounds nearly insane to me. Truly she must be dangerous for Adar to lock her up; he was usually more accommodating to elleth, even elleth in trouble.

"May I be present when you interrogate her?" I ask trying to keep my voice nonchalant and not as eager as I felt. Watching Adar interrogate captives is always interesting for the King has perfected the art of appearing and sometimes being absolutely terrifying, something I do not even enjoy being on the receiving end of on those rare occasions I do not have his favor.

"I will think about it." Adar replies and I nod contently, that was close enough to a yes for me. I decide I might take a stroll before I retire for the night down to the dungeons, just to see this prisoner of my Adar's. The topic at the table moves onto the upcoming spring feast and dance, The Feast of Blossoms and to this I listen intently. I do love a celebration and the dancing and mirth they entail although I have found the wild parties and dances they have out in the Greenwood were the wilder, Silvan elves dwell are much more exciting and I have snuck out to many such gatherings under the cover of darkness along with Landir, my closest friend in arms and within the court. I am disappointed he is not actually invited to this discussion for we could have discussed which elleths we could consider taking to the feast although; there is far more fun in arriving alone and having the pick of the crop. I grin to myself when I remember Landir is on guard duty in the dungeons with one of the older guards. How did I forget that? He had grumbled about the punishment for failing a direct order during a border patrol! I will pay him a visit and also investigate this curious prisoner, and maybe share a drink or two with Landir if we do not get caught by anyone of importance.

Finally Adar dismisses me from the dining hall and I saunter my way down towards the dungeons, humming a cheery tune, gladdened for my freedom. As I pass the first guard I cease my tune and nod importantly to him as he steps aside for me and I continue downwards, crossing a bridge and then passing the guard at the main entrance with another polite nod before turning and then turning again, around the rocky corners wondering why there is an extra guard on duty, for I am sure we only have the one prisoner. Was she truly so terrifying _?_ I stride towards Landir who looks bored out of his wits as he sits with his legs stretched out before him against the stony wall beside the gate of the third cell. He looks up as I approach quietly and gives me a relieved grin.

"Have you come to save me?" He asks quietly and I grin back at him.

"I have come to see who it is you guard." I whisper and he laughs lightly.

"Does the presence of any beautiful elleth ever escape your notice Legolas?" My eyes light up curiously at that.

"Is she truly? I did not hear that, just that she is dangerous, let me see." I whisper excitedly, hoping the prisoner in question can not hear us over the sound of the fall.

"Yes, yes fine but do be quiet, she sleeps and also know that I saw her first." Landir smirks at me deviously. I simply shrug imperiously at him and quietly approach the bared gate and peer down and I swear I feel my heart skip in my chest in what can only be surprise for truly she is a beauty. She lays upon her side; long intriguingly reddish tinged but certainly still blonde hair spilling over her bare shoulder and down her back in loose waves, slightly shorter strands falling softly against her gently angled cheek. Her lips look perfect, soft and yet not too thin or too plump and are slightly parted as she sleeps. I wonder at the colour of her eyes, hidden under closed lids and long, dark lashes. She looks tall and there is definition to her exposed right arm, it is toned tastefully, something I rarely see in ellith, especially the court ellith. I let my eyes trail along her lithe form and realize the dress she wears only reaches to her knees and with an inward grin I take in the straight and strong half exposed shape of her legs. The Valar have done everything right when they created this creature and I find myself wondering at her personality and just why she attacked the city guards; perhaps it had been in fear if she had been rescued unconscious from the river. I simply must be in attendance for her interrogation. Damn, tomorrow I am on patrol from dusk till dawn on the Southern Border; I hope Adar does not speak with her before then. I gaze appreciatively at her again and then see with dismay she shivers. It is then I notice she lies upon naught but the stone cold floor and being only the beginning days of spring, the caves are still cool near the water. She must surely be freezing. How could Adar leave her down here with no protection from the cold, her clothing was minimal, strange really and not what one would wear coming out of Winter. I spin on my heel to Landir who looks at me curiously.

"Well?" He says with a small grin which only makes me frown. Did he not see she suffered, it was a wonder she even slept!

"Why has she not been given at the very least a blanket to ward off the cold?" I ask, feeling my temper threaten to spill. Landir looks downcast by my question.

"The King and her, they had quite the disagreement, truly Legolas I have never heard anyone speak to him as she did, you know what your father is like, and he stormed off in a temper." Landir explained. I glance back at the blonde elleth.

"What did they disagree over?" I ask and he lightly chuckles.

"It was strange she argued over the fact she was an elf and then when your father indicated his ears she became all worked up and said we were but made up and that he was the Goblin King!" Landir said and I clamp my hand firmly over my mouth to hold in my laughter, my body shaking in mirth.

"Is there even such a thing as the Goblin King?" I ask and Landir shrugs with a huge grin. Oh no wonder my father was in a mood over her if she had insinuated he was a Goblin! What audacity! Still it was wrong to subject an elleth no matter how she had insulted him to the coldness of the stone.

"I shall return with a blanket for her." I declare and Landir looks relieved to hear those words as I stride swiftly from the cold dungeons and across many bridges and through countless corridors towards my chambers.

Dashing through my heavy door, I go to my sleep chamber and to my massive cherrywood robe and pulling it it open begin searching for spare blankets. Where are they has Rystil moved them? I rip open another wooden door and frown intently at the lack of blankets before me. Idiot Legolas, they are in the wooden chest! Not bothering to close the robe doors I locate the long chest at the end of my bed and tossing my cithara onto my bed, flip the chest open and dig around for the thickest and softest blanket I have in my possession. I pull out a deep, rich blue blanket which seems to be filled with wool, its soft outer of cotton. It would fit my purpose perfectly. There was also a spare downy pillow in the chest and I take that with me too and then with a satisfied grin and feeling an entirely different kind of important than usual, I swiftly make my way back to the dungeons, taking routes I know I will not pass my Adar on, just in case he does not agree with my intentions.

…

"Legolas what if she awakens and tries to escape or even hurts you, your father will be furious; by Eru he will have my head for it, for she already nearly escaped on me once!" Landir worries as I calmly wait for him to relent and unlock the gate.

"She looks completely harmless to me and she would be mad to escape during the night, the spiders would get her or worse." I chastise Landir with a shake of my head. He worries far too much. "How did she get past you anyway?" I grin curiously as he finally pulls the key from his pocket and quietly unlocks the gate.

"She tricked me, beware Legolas, truly she may look peaceful and sweet but she is devious." Landir warns. Maybe I like devious.

Silently I enter the chamber and unfolding the blanket, kneel down and sweep it over her shivering form. She does not stir and cautiously I reach out and touch her bare shoulder and hold in a hiss of anger for she is icy cold. A blanket shielding her from the cool air will not shield her from the freezing stone floor. Glad I brought the pillow too, I gently lift her head, slightly amazed when she still does not stir, if she is as dangerous as I have been told then I am putting myself at risk but it is a risk no different I think to many of the daring acts I get up to in the woods in either my own time or on patrol. Her hair is so very soft; I cannot help but marvel as I carefully slide my hand out from beneath her head, shifting the wavy locks slightly. I then move it to her shoulders and gently lift her and tuck the excess blanket beneath her, protecting her from the stone floor and then gently follow through with the same action discreetly at her knees until I am satisfied she will undoubtedly be warm and a little more comfortable now.

"Posto vae bainloth." I whisper, touching her hair gently before I stand and quietly leave the cell and Landir locks it behind me, while looking at me with a bemused expression and a raised brow.

"Yes?" I ask with a questioning brow of my own.

"You surprise me mellon nin." He muses. "I do not think I have ever simply seen the Prince of the Woodland Realm simply care so for another." He snickers quietly and I eye him balefully.

"Yes well when she awakens I shall be the one in her good books when she finds out I have so chivalrously seen to her needs." I reply roguishly and Landir laughs quietly.

"Ah that is the Legolas I know! I thought I had lost you there." He teases and I hold myself a little prouder.

"Absolutely not." I reply scornfully. "I am the Prince of this realm; I must show compassion to those who need it." I explain my intentions and Landir nods satisfied with my answer.

"I will leave you now to your delightful, if not very quiet company." I wink at him. "I have a D-to-D tomorrow; I best retire for the evening." I add and he looks forlorn.

"Damn guard duty although tomorrow I will try talking to her perhaps." Landir cheers a little and I feign a pained expression.

"Think of me when I am out protecting the Kingdom from orc and spider while you indulge in friendly conversation with such a pretty blossom."

"Oh I will mellon nin!" He calls out cheekily and shaking my head I return to my own quarters, chuckling quietly to myself. The audacity of Landir thinking I would care for an elleth, I do hope he was teasing for he knows I shall never give my heart to another, not ever. For I never wish to feel the bitterness of a shattered heart as Adar still did and probably always will until the end of days in Middle Earth. No, I will most certainly never do something so stupid as to fall in love. As I ready for sleep however I can not help but wonder what colour eyes the imprisoned elleth has and exactly how young she was. My last thought, how annoyed I am Landir would be able to speak with her tomorrow while I killed damn spiders, formed briefly in my mind before sleep takes me in its dark and comforting embrace of peace.

...

 **A/N:**

I do not usually ask for reviews for my stories but as this is a random piece I just decided on the spur of the moment to write a couple hours ago for the sake of still being awake, I would love to know if anyone who has got this far reading it, if I should continue or not. I said I would never do a chick falls into Middle Earth but I admit I got curious, how would an Aussie chick react to falling into Arda? And I wanted to play with a renegade Legolas with an entirely different dynamic to my Legolas from my other stories. Anyway, let me know peeps.

xx A.


	3. From Down Under to Middle Earth

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien but I have spun this tale within his world. Enjoy.**

 **Note: Any Australian references are based on real places.**

 **Thanks for the encouraging reviews guys, I re-read what I posted up and nearly died of shame. Note to self, don't write after 1pm, ones grammar and spelling is not quite all there! I apologize also if there are any writing glitches where I accidentally fall back into third person or write in the wrong tense, I am so used to how I have been comfortably working on my other stories, this one is a nice challenge!**

* * *

The sound of the river which lulled me to sleep eventually brings me back from dreams again. The strangest of dreams of racing though airy caverns being perused and then cold, so bitterly cold and then warmth and an angelic voice. I feel I am cocooned safely in my sleeping bag and as I become more conscious I breathe in the calming scent of the trees and open my eyes to stone and a barred gate. I freeze in horror. It was real, it was all real. I pull my hands from the blanket I seem to be wrapped securely and warmly in and gaze at my wrists, they are still welted and I am dismayed to see one even weeps a little, red with the beginnings of infection. I realize as I cautiously move it is the soft pillow my head now rests upon and the thick and soft blanket which smells of the trees. I imagine it must be early morning by the earthy smell which is carried on the cool breeze which just enters the cell.

"You are awake." A voice calls down to me and I snap my head up to see the same dark, long haired guy who had been guarding my cell the day before. I manage to loosen the blanket around me and sit up, watching him warily.

"Did the blanket help? You looked very cold before." He asks with curious light green eyes and I nod and then find my voice.

"Yes, it did, it does, it is quite cold here. Thank you." I say calmly and he chuckles lightly.

"It is not I you need to thank." I look at him questioningly. Surely that Goblin King prick had not come back?

"Oh, who was it?" I asked and he chuckles again with an amused smile I don't understand.

"Simply an ellon showing some compassion where it was due." He replies, his eyes dancing in mirth. I have no idea what amuses him so but perhaps if he is in a good mood I can get some answers, it seems however he is curious too for he watches me as I watch him.

"Why did you tell the King that elves are not real?" He asks and I laugh lightly, the noise seeming to intrigue him more.

"Are you going to interrogate me?" I ask and he shakes his head and surprises me by flopping down gracefully to sit cross legged facing me through the bars.

"No, I am simply curious why you would say such a thing." He replies innocently and I believe him.

"Because I have never seen elves before." I reply and he looks baffled at me.

"But you are an elf." He says and I shrug.

"So I have been told by that King of yours." I sigh. "Truly, I have no idea where I am, can I trust you to tell me the truth and answer the questions I have?" I ask and a look of surprise crosses his face before he nods.

"First though, may I ask your name?" He asks with a friendly smile and I nod.

"My name is Tassiâ." I say, making sure to pronounce it carefully so he cannot possibly say it incorrectly later and he grins at me.

"You truly are a curiosity Taissiâ." My god he actually pronounced it correctly! "I've never heard of an elf named trouble." His grin widens, showing a perfect row of white teeth.

"It does not mean trouble; it means resurrection or in some cultures a myth." I say indignantly and he chuckles again.

"That may be so but it is certainly Sindarin for trouble, in fact loosely it would mean deep trouble!" I glare at him and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"It is quite nice actually. I am sure you are the only elleth with such a unique and intriguing name although I warrant the King will have a cow over it, decide it is potentially an omen considering you washed up on the banks of his beloved river."

"I what?" I demand unbelievably. "I was in the river?" he nods.

"Well yes, that is where you were found, unconscious below the falls near the mountains. We assumed you had fallen from the fall for apparently you had been unconscious in the Healing Halls for two days prior to landing yourself down here. What happened? Why did you run from the healers and beat up the guards? You bit my uncle you know, he is most annoyed." The young guard asks me imploringly.

"I woke up surrounded by strange people in some medieval looking medical facility in a cave, wouldn't you freak out too?" I ask him incredulously and he shakes his head.

"You do not make much sense but I suppose if I did awaken in such a situation I would be a little hostile too. But surely you must have known you were just within the city?"

"This is a city? How big is it?" I ask in disbelief.

"Enormous. Hundreds of elves dwell here in the caves and then many, many more of us out in the forest. You are not from the Greenwood are you?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, I am from Arkaroola." I say and receive a confused look.

"Where in Middle Earth is that?"

"What the hell is Middle Earth?" I ask back, bewildered, am I in the center of Australia?

"Middle Earth is where we are now. You are an odd one; perhaps you hit your head harder than the healers realized. Have you memory loss?" The guy, I mean elf tilts his head worriedly at me.

"I am quite sure my memory is completely fine elf." I retort and he laughs.

"You have decided to accept I am actually real?" He teases and begrudgingly I smile, he is a rather funny and kind guy, I mean elf.

"I have decided I will go along with your mad revelations so at the very least I can be mad with you also and the more of us who are mad, the less mad we truly are because we all have a common cause." I reply and he looks confused.

"Manwë your words are more confusing than some of the mad and confusing things the Prince comes out with." He says in exasperation, "Also I have a name too, it is Landir." He adds with a smile.

"Very well Landir." I try his name on my tongue; it is clearly something in this Sindarin language. "Please explain to me exactly where I am and then I will explain to you exactly where I am meant to be.

…

Landir has finished speaking and I just gape at him incredulously. At first I actually thought I had been kidnapped and dragged into some cult out in the middle of the bush and outback somewhere but as the elf, who I now believe is an elf, kept talking I slowly came to accept the possibility I had either gone extremely far back in time otherwise, somehow slipped into a different world. They were studying time and wormholes, technically nothing was impossible. Maybe I had slipped through a rift in time such as those in Doctor Who. Everything which Landir had explained certainly had my nerdy brain working in overdrive, especially the brief topic of how the world had come to be and of the elves creator, Eru, it was fascinating. If the Goblin King ever sees fit to release me into this strange world I am going to make a beeline towards their historical records or a Library, or both, definitely both.

"Now will you tell me of where you are from Tassiâ?" He asks with those light green eyes looking wide and curiously at me. I nod. Where to begin? The start I guess.

"Where I am from there are no elves, or dwarves or these orcs you speak of but we do have the race of men as you do." I start and he interrupts me.

"But you are an elf so there must be elves where you are from." He looks confused and I shrug.

"That is your assumption. I was born with pointy ears but I have never been labelled an elf so I can't say if there are elves on my earth or not." I say and he nods in understanding.

"So in my world, there are many countries and each ruled by a different race or culture of men. We too have animals as you do and sea separates our countries too. The country I am from is the home of many different cultures and races of the human race. It is known as Australia and is a large and prosperous land although the majority of it desert we have trees unlike anywhere else on earth, trees I doubt you would even have here for they endure the harshest of summers and fire and wind. My family dwell in Arkaroola, on the outskirts of the city on a station of about five square miles of land." To that Landir looks at me incredulously and I shrug. "It's a family land but it is not just farming it is mostly a nature reserve and the River runs through it from the lake."

"There is a lake here too you know, on the outer of the woods between the mountains." Landir says which I find of interest and decide to quiz him on geographics later.

"The lake near my home is Frome Lake." I say. The river is still clear where it runs through my father's land and the flora and fauna are still wild and untouched." A smile sneaks its way onto my lips as I picture my homeland followed by a pang of sadness I am far from it.

"It does sound wonderful." Landir comments and I nod. Now I have to somehow explain the concept of electricity and our modern world which from Landir's description of Middle Earth was not a thing here.

…

"And these wagons you speak of have the power of six strong horses but no real horse pulls them?" Landir asks me for the third time as I patiently explain the concept of a car. This elf would have a pink fit if he hoped in Tom's V8 Maloo ute! Ugh, why am I thinking of Tom, screw Tom.

"Yes that is right; the engine powers the wheels so they go around as fast or as slow as you want them too." I explain, deciding I won't bother explaining motorbikes to this elf. He nods but I can tell he only half understands what I am trying to explain. It is extremely difficult explaining to someone who lives technically in the equivalent to the middle ages about modern technology although Landir understands the concepts of our wars over the past couple hundred years. I explained our towns and cities briefly to him also which fascinated him and he likened the humans who lived in the major cities to dwarves who preferred stone and metal over being surrounded by nature. To that I had chuckled.

"Now you just have to relay all this to the King when he interrogates you and I am sorry to say but he is a ruthless interrogator." Landir warns me and I feel my eyes widen in horror.

"Am I going to be tortured for information?" I ask fearfully and his eyes match mine as he firmly and swiftly shakes his head, his dark hair moving with him over his shoulders.

"Eru no!" He gasps. "We elves never torture others! That would make us no better than orcs!" He says the last bit in contempt. Truly these orcs must be really nasty creatures or the elves were incredibly up themselves over other races. I noticed Landir does not seem to like dwarves either and by the sound of it, has little time for the men who also dwell in Middle Earth, saying they were a stupid race with their destruction and wastage and dirty ways. Begrudgingly I had to agree with most of that, one only had to flick onto the ABC News channel on the telly to know human kind were making a right mess of things across the globe.

Suddenly we hear voices approaching and Landir leaps up and I watch him warily.

"Change of the guard." He explains and I feel saddened that my new found friend in this strange place must leave.

"Will you have another shift tomorrow?" To my dismay he shakes his head and I think he looks as sad as I feel.

"No, this was punishment for disobeying a patrol order." He explains to me and I nod sadly. "Thanks to you though, it has been an enjoyable sentence. I like you. You're strange, I will admit but I have enjoyed talking with you. When you are presented before the King, be truthful with him as you have to me, he detests liars. Hopefully he lets you out of here, by the amount of land you said your father owns, he will certainly see you as a lady of nobility I should think. You will be alright, he is harsh but he is just, just don't antagonize him! He has a temper; and maybe don't address him as the Goblin King again." He gives me an encouraging smile and I return it but it does not reach my cheeks and then he is gone and I lean back against the stone and sigh. By the hard sounding Sindarin conversation going on outside my cell and just out if my sight, I do not think the next guard will be as friendly and kind or understanding as Landir. I run my hand over my ear and sigh again. Am I truly an elf too? Does this mean my mother is an elf? I start trying to make sense of all Landir has told me as I await this impending interrogation.

I end up spend the majority of the day sleeping, half wrapped in the thick blanket which had been kindly bestowed on me by the elf which Landir knew. I strangely feel incredibly tired and the rest I take is fitful, full of images of the orc like creatures Landir has described. It seems to be growing hotter too and I feel like I do when I try to sleep on a hot forty degree night in summer without an air-conditioner, irritated as hell and restless. I do sleep in this state though as I feel just too wary not to. My wrists are a constant, dull ache but even they can not keep me from this wariness. I feel weak too and I suppose that is fair since I have not eaten anything or drank for a few days. I know I am dehydrated. The day wears on as I drift in and out of sleep until eventually I wake feeling utterly cold and shakily sat up and wrap the blanket securely around me. My shaking does not cease, in fact it seems to be steadily getting worse and I sink down, curling up into myself trying to get warm. I rest my head against my right arm and heat sears my cheek and I shakily lift my head to look down at my arm. My right wrist is red and angry, the welt now viciously infected and slightly swollen. It vaguely occurs to me this is the cause of my incessant shivering and then my focus blurs and weakly I sink back down, my eyes closing.


	4. The Sick Truth

**A/N: I do not own the world of Tolkien I just add OC's and stuff. I have not a clue where I am going with this story haha! Enjoy its madness.**

* * *

…

"Landir!" I run up to my friend with a curious smirk on my face. "What are you looking so happy about you sly fox?" He grins cheerily to me.

"I think I might have to disobey an order again tonight so I can spend another full twenty-four hours in the company of that elleth!"

"You spoke to her?" He nods looking incredibly smug and a spark of jealously flares in me for he has spoken to her before me and from the stupid grin on his face I gather it has gone well.

"Yes, Manwë Legolas she is so very intriguing, you would barely believe where she is from, what she has confided in me. I barely believe it myself!" Landir gushes and I keep my face carefully indifferent although I feel irked the pretty elleth has confided in my friend.

"Where is she from?" I ask and he laughs.

"Australia!" He enunciates the word in the strangest way it is almost a drawl and I wonder if he has temporarily gone mad.

"Australia? I say the strange name. "Where is this Australia, is it a village?" I ask and he shakes his head looking almost giddy. What has that elleth down to his wits!

"No, no it is not in Arda at all!" He whispers and I looked at him in surprise.

"Surely you jest?" I scoff at him but he just shakes his head. "Then surely she jests to you." I say plainly for I am a mixture of gravely worried for the sanity of my friend and terribly curious to speak with this elleth myself.

"She does not, I am sure of it." Landir says with conviction and I raise my brows at that for Landir is an honest judge of one's character. Before I can ask more, the evening guard is called to rank.

"I will fight you for this one Legolas!" He suddenly says and with a grin Landir dashes off to join his comrades at the gate entrance. "And I refuse to lose to you my friend." I say quietly with a grin to myself as I turn on my heel to head into the caverns and indulge in a much needed bath to remove the unsightly ink black marks of spider blood which stain my hunt tunic and also cover my left arm. "Ai! I forgot to ask Landir her name!" I mutter in annoyance as I enter the corridor to my chambers.

…

I have only just finished braiding my hair back off my face and tugging on a pair of boots when there is a loud knock on the entrance door to my chamber and standing I walk to the door and open it to see it is my father himself.

"Adar." I greet him politely, wondering what he is at my door for.

"Legolas, I believe you wished to be present for the interrogation of that elleth?" He asks me and I nod eagerly.

"Excellent, accompany me to my throne and we shall await her presentation." He says almost with amusement and I follow him swiftly from our private halls and along the narrow and heavily guarded shortcut towards my Adar's throne, my stomach strangely tying itself in nervous knots over the impeding interrogation.

We enter the open cavern and proceed up a narrow bridge to enter behind the great throne of wood and antlers and my Adar regally ascends to lounge upon the rich fabrics which adorn his precious seat of power and he looks regal and menacing as he casually observes the cavern around him. There are two guards standing to attention at the public entrance to the throne and I wonder which two guards they are but cannot discern their faces beneath their silver helms.

Further along the paths and bridges I see movement. Four guards walk slowly forward and in the middle of their approaching group I catch a glimpse of blonde hair and blue dress. It is her. Impatiently I will the guards to hurry up and from above where I stand I hear the bored sigh of my Adar. Finally after what truly must be the lifetime of a man, the four guards enter the circle throne area and release the elleth and she falls straight to her knees shaking, her head bent. He knew his father could be terrifying but he had not even begun questioning her yet. Had not Landir said she was dangerous? She looked even more harmless than she had been as she had slept!

"Your name?" My father calls down regally and slowly she tilts her head up and looks at him and I am both shocked and intrigued for finally I behold the sight of her eyes, they are a wonderful green-blue and I find I quite like them but there is suffering in them and her skin seems so pale against the warm sunlight filtering into the airy cavern. Is this truly fear or something else?

"Tassiâ." She answers in a quiet and sweet voice and I am sure I have heard her wrong for who named their elfling trouble?

"And from what realm do you dwell Tassiâ?" My father asks and says her name with a hint of caution and I glance up at him but his face is that of marble, unreadable but I am sure her strange name bothers him.

"I am not from Middle Earth, or any part of Arda." She confesses again in that passive and calm voice and I look up at Adar again and there is slight shock from her words upon his face. Indeed I can discern openly shocked expressions on the four guards who brought her form the dungeons.

"Then where are you from?" Adar asks in a flat voice and I think he finds her statement as mad as it sounds. He really has no patience for those who speak in lies and deceit.

"I am simply from Earth, specifically a continent called Australia." She replies and I hear the sound of moving fabric as Adar stands and slowly descends his throne and the elleth seems to sigh. She must have known her story would not be believed. He strides up to the elleth who is holding his gaze which is surprising for still she shakes and he glares down at her.

"You lie." He hisses. "I think you are a spy who has hit their head too hard in my river." He says regally, challenging her to deny him and she does, she denies.

"I was informed you do not tolerate lies and so I only speak the truth." She murmurs and his back becomes rigged.

"Then tell me if you are not a part of this world how you know of it?" He asks next and I see annoyance cross her face.

"I did not know where I was, I asked the guard and he told me I was in Middle Earth and I know there is no such place as this where I am from." She answers and I cannot fault her she sounds honest. Unless she is a very good spy indeed with a crafty silver tongue which even the King cannot discern but it seems he is considering her words for he paces back towards his throne facing it but I can see he is swiftly processing all she has said as I am myself. How could there be somewhere that was not Arda? It was unfathomable surely.

I watch her curiously as Adar continued to mull over her words and again she lets her head droop, she still shakes, she has not stopped in fact. The tremors wrack through her body and she looks most uncomfortable and then I realize with horror she is not afraid at all, she is sick. How had the guards who had pulled her from her cell not noticed this, did they not care? I am appalled and unthinkingly stride forward.

"Legolas what are you doing?" Adar snaps but I ignore him and kneel down before her and with effort she lifts her head but her focus seems off she looks truly miserable and I frown.

"You are not well." I state what is now so obvious in a low and quiet voice and she gives her head a minute shake and seems to pale and look sick from the movement. "Why?" I ask her, feeling bewildered for it seemed she had been fine when Landir had been guarding her cell. No, something had happened afterwards. She lifts her right hand from where it rests upon the stone and seeing this too seems an effort, I reach out to grasp her wrist and she gasps painfully, and by the way her lashes flutter I wonder if she will pass out. The contact shocks me too for her skin is scorching hot and I drop her wrist in surprise looking at it and see angry red and infected welts upon the insides of her wrists. No wonder she is sick and after being cold for so long the evening before it is no wonder infection has taken hold and by her condition it has already begun entering her blood. I am not a healer but I know basics as do all members of the Woodland Guard and this elleth needs to be taken to the Healing Halls immediately.

"Legolas get back she cannot be trusted." Adar commands and acting completely on instinct, I reach towards her and deftly pick her up and carefully stand easily bearing her light form, to glare at him.

"She is sick." I state for clearly he has failed to notice, so intent on his questioning. Sometimes I really wonder over where his mind is at or his heart. Well I know where his heart is; a dark place. Sometimes I just simply have to go against him for the sake of sane reasoning and this is one of those times.

"Put her down she might be contagious!" He orders furiously and I shake my head.

"It is an infection not a disease." I reply stiffly as I turn from him to leave the throne area.

"Legolas! Where are you going?" He strides after me and hisses. I love my Adar I really do but right now he is being as dimwitted as a dwarf.

"To the Healing Halls." I reply and holding the lithe, burning up body securely against my chest and seeing she has indeed passed out I swiftly pass the four gaping guards and stride across the bridge and make my way in the direction of the Healing Halls the quickest way possible, smirking as I hear Adar's voice calling irately after me. It is wonderful being the King's cherished, only son; I get away with everything.

…

It feels as if a blazing fire is beneath my skin slowly burning me up. I cannot think and the light it is painful and I feel so dizzy. What hell is this for my body feels like it very well could be in hell. I just want to be cool again. To be in that cold stone cell again would be a blessing right now. I know I am being carried but I do not know where. I nearly don't care. My wrist is a throbbing ache which is relentless and it feels like I have been stung by a hoard of angry paper wasps.

I hear the soft voice again although I do not understand it and assume it must belong to one of the elves. It is comforting and I think perhaps the owner of that voice will make everything right again for I can happily accept that my world has turned upside down over the sickness which seems to be blazing through my blood. I hear the soft and steady sound of boots on stone; thud, thud, thud and then more light of a brighter kind behind which hurts even through my closed lids and then voices, so many voices and mixed in with them, the soft voice of the one who carries me, quietly calm yet authoritative. Perhaps it is Landir but no that cannot be for this voice is softer than my elf friend's. I feel myself suddenly being lowered and a mattress rise up to meet me and then the secure arms leave me and I feel cool hands upon my brow and on my forearm. It feels wonderful compared to the heat. There is more talking in that strange language and then I feel the rim of what I presume to be a cup placed against my lips and a sickly liquid touches my tongue and slowly pours towards my throat. I reflexively try to splutter the foreign liquid up but hands hold my jaw and I relent and swallow it and then the next mouthful which is poured and the next until I feel energy is pulsing strangely through me. Something cool is suddenly dabbed across my painful wrist and voices begin speaking again but the soft voice is no longer present I realize as these elves for who else could they be, attend to my wrist. I feel utterly exhausted despite the feeling of energy now in my veins and whatever it is; it must be working for it is only exhaustion, not weakness I feel now. I feel myself drifting into oblivion and welcome the darkness which closes over me.

…

I sit petulantly at the dining table, feeling Adar's eyes boring into me but I refuse to look up at him and keep picking up food with my fork and taking bites. I know he will snap soon enough but I cannot help it, I just keep pushing it out, pushing at his temper. I am playing with fire but it is a game.

"Legolas look at me." Adar snaps and with a look of pure innocence which would rival that of an elfling I gaze up at him halfway through chewing on honeyed carrot.

"What in Arda did you think you were doing approaching that elleth, you should have let a guard deal with her. We have no idea where she hails from. She could be anyone, have anything." He seethes and I simply watch him until he had calmed a little.

"She's from Australia." I say mildly and hold in my amusement at his disgruntled reaction to the name of the place she claims she dwells.

"That is not a place." He grumbles out. Oh who is being the petulant one now? I snicker to myself.

"And as I have been told you have pointed out-" I tap the tip of my ear for comical effect raising an amused half smile from him; "She is an elf, she does not carry any disease, and I warrant she will be healed by morning if not by noon." I say confidently. "And then you may finish your questioning and learn the full truth." He considers me a moment, in fact a long moment and I begin to feel fidgety under his steely gaze.

"I hear from the healers if it were not for the kind offering of a thick and warm blanket, that elleth's infection would have come about sooner and she would most likely have succumbed to death." I look up and meet his eyes." As it were they also informed me she arrived back in the Healing Halls just in time before the infection took complete hold of her." I half gape at him as he continues his considering assessment of me. She had nearly died, if he had not interfered she would have died? The realization made him feel a little sick that if he had not gone down to the dungeons, she would have.

"I must say I am impressed Legolas, proud." He says earnestly, jolting me from my thoughts. "It was very compassionate of you." He adds and gives me a warm and pleased smile. I silently nod, a little shocked by his compliment, I expected more anger from him but I was not passing by a compliment by my father. He might dote on me but he is very selective on dishing out compliments. I let a smile escape my calm exterior.

"We do need to learn her background however but I see I have been too harsh, she is quite young, I have set two guards at the door of the healing chamber, I will not put her back in the cells unless it is absolutely necessary." Adar muses almost to himself but I nod nonetheless.

"Landir said he spoke at length with her and he did not see her as a threat at all, he said she was quite likable and he is a good judge in such things." I say carefully. "He believes her story too although I think he knows more than she has admitted to you." He looks slightly amused by this.

"I am sure Landir's main interest is having her loose within the palace walls is so he can pursue her." Adar says bluntly and I fight to keep my composure but I am instantly furious over such a notion even though I know it is true. For this is my very plan. "He is not the only one with such plans is he Legolas?" He has got me there. Damn him.

"It may have briefly crossed my mind." I casually reply. A perfected mask of indifference upon my face.

"One of these days your innocent conquesting will come back to bite you." He warns me but there is a teasingness to his words and I grin at him shaking my head.

"I shall never let that happen." I reply confidently and his eyes become far away and wistful and I know he is thinking about her.

"Some things you cannot help but let happen no matter what your mind wishes." He says quietly and the pain in his words hurt me deeply. I imagine the pain I feel in my own heart for his anguish is but a drop of water compared to the ocean of pain the loss of my mother causes him. It makes me feel angry, feel bitter. How dare she leave him! These thoughts cause tumultuous waves in my mind as he stands and excuses himself to retire for the evening. I stay at the table as he slowly walks to the entrance of the hall, suddenly I too have lost my appetite for food.

"Adar?" I call out to him and he pauses but does not face me and I discern the smallest shake of his tall and mighty frame and my anger flares as my heart breaks for him.

"Gi melin Adar." I say softly and he nods in acknowledgment.

"Losto vae ionneg." He replies before resuming on his way back to his quarters. It is only then as I feel a trickle of blood that I realize I have been clenching my fist and my nails have cut through the skin of my palms.

I stand and swiftly leave the hall but instead of heading to my own chambers, I head towards the balcony which overlooks the main gardens and striding up to it, vault over the elegant stone balustrade to land silently on the lush and dewy lawns far below. I need the solace of the woods and the trees I hold dear and unseen; I make my way at a swift run to the back wall and locating the small protrusions in the high stone wall. I athletically scale it and drop, landing stealthily on the other side before prowling off into the trees, into freedom.

* * *

 **Haha yes WickedGreen13,I think you are reading into this as exactly how it is!**


	5. Interrogation - Take Two

**A.N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. I just create OC's and random adventures in his wonderful world. Enjoy.**

I feel wonderful! So goddamn wonderful! I have no idea what those elves gave me but truly I cannot keep my mouth shut I am so talkative and I think they are a bit scared of me. They keep talking worriedly in their funny language and watching me strangely. It's really, really funny; I can't stop laughing at them either. I figured out earlier escaping from this medieval institute of healing I have once again wound up in is pointless when earlier I had leapt out of the bed and in a wobbly state, made my way towards the door to have a guard frog march me by the shoulders back to the bed. He looked a bit put out or maybe that was just all elves in general, all straight faced, where was the fun? This guard had been no exception all good looks but no expression and so I told him so. For some reason he didn't seem to appreciate being told he looked like a model for Calvin Klein either, especially when I suggested he take his armor and shirt off. His dry reply? _It's a tunic._ Well there you go! A tunic!

I am now staring at the cavernous ceiling curiously, wondering how long the elves have even lived here when out of the corner of my eye I see someone entering the chamber and look to see who it is.

"Ah it is the Goblin King himself come to grace me with his presence!" I chortle and receive an amused half smirk which pleases me greatly.

"Finally someone with some humor in this place!" I exclaim in relief and sigh dramatically. He shakes his head still looking amused and pulls up the light wooden chair and gracefully sits down beside me and studies me quietly possibly in thought. I study him right back. He really is pretty, in a masculine, I will rip your head off if you mess with me kind of way. I wonder how old he is. I think I will ask him.

"How old are you?" I say boldly and he looks taken aback by my question before his features smooth over again and he resumes looking deep in thought like he is actually trying to work it out.

"Five-thousand in a couple centuries time." He answers me casually.

"Fuck off." I laugh incredulously at his ridiculous answer.

"Excuse me?" He asks with annoyance and I curb my tongue, this pain medication or whatever those elves gave me is making me uncouth!

"I mean, that is unbelievable!" I snicker. Who exactly is on the strong pain medication here? Me or him? Nearly five-thousand my arse. I am sure whatever I am on has been overdosed and I am suspicious it has been purposely done.

"Did those elves overdose me on whatever is making me high as a kite on purpose?" I ask him and he frowns at me. My god he has the most expressive brows. I wonder if he has a little brow brush for them. I laugh at the mental image this conjures and his frown deepens, not helping my uncontrollable mirth in the slightest.

"No, my healers are not so careless with their patients." He replies a little haughtily and I get the impression he is quite proud of them. His expression becomes passive again and this time he asks me a question.

"You are feeling better, are you capable of being questioned now?" He asks and his voice is less harsh than the snappy and imperious voice from yesterday, although yesterday afternoon truly is a blur to me.

"Ask away, you're in luck, I am feeling rather talkative." I grin at him and receive another amused smile. Maybe the Goblin Kind was not so bad. Then again he had almost got me killed with blood poisoning so he was certainly a little bad.

"How old are you?" He asks first and I smirk at him.

"Not as old as you. Twenty-two." I reply and he scoffs at that.

"Impossible, you would be but an elfling if you were twenty-two."

"Yes, but I am not an elf." I counter.

"Tassiâ, you are an elf."

"No, I have strangely deformed ears which luckily for me, everyone back in Australia thinks are sexy." I reply smugly.

"Deformed or inherited?" He ignores my quip.

"An inherited deformity."

"From who?"

"My mother."

"What is your mother's name."

"Wow that's very forward of you, do you want her number too?" I snicker and receive a dark steely look. I am actually enjoying this little Q&A session.

"Her name is Odel." I reply and he looks thoughtful over that.

"How old is your mother?"

"Really? Are you sure you don't want her number?"

"Answer the question Tassiâ." He says flatly.

"Actually don't exactly know. She never celebrated her birthday, I'd say fifty but she looks thirty."

" I see. Did she celebrate her Begetting day?"

"Her what?"

"The day she was created." I splutter at that.

"I really don't want to know when that was!" I say with laughter. My gosh this elf asks some random questions.

"What of your father, who is he?"

"A land owner who grew up at Arkaroola. He inherited the property from his parents and then his before then.

"His name?"

"Harrison, or Harry."

"A strange name. Does he also have as you say, _deformed ears_?" The King asks me dryly and I snicker again.

"No, his are normal. He is not my biological father though, just my mum's partner." I add and the elf's interest in piqued.

"How do you mean? Did she bond with another?" I assume that to be the elven word for marriage and I shake my head.

"No, she just lives with him, we both do well I did. It was sort of a companionship." I explain for Mum and Harry weren't actually _together_ together, even though I called him Dad.

"Then where is your biological father?"

"I have no idea, I have never met him. He was out of the picture from when I was born." I reply.

"Did he die?" I shrug.

"No idea, mum does not speak of him, I think she still loves him though. She said I have his eyes." I feel sad thinking of mum. Would I see her again? I hope so. There was no one kinder than my mother. I realize Thranduil is now studying my eyes intently and I begin to feel a bit awkward under his calculating gaze.

"And your hair, is that your mothers or your biological fathers?" he asks, releasing me from his intense gaze.

"My mothers, waves and all." I reply and unconsciously lift my left hand to brush a couple strands off my face. His hand suddenly catches mine and I jump in surprise at his swiftness but he is gentle and does not touch my wrists which are already at the scabbing stage although the elf healers drowned them in some strongly medicated lotion and have them both wrapped in soft bandages. I watch him warily as he carefully inspects the silver ring on my index finger.

"Where did you get this?" He asks and I look bewilderingly at the finely wrought, bright silver circle of delicate leaves which rest upon a twined vine.

"My mother gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday." I practically stammer, the King's expression seriously worrying me.

"Where did she get it?"

"I do not know. It was hers." I reply looking at him questioningly.

"It is an elvish betrothal ring." He says calmly and meets my gaze. "I dare say it originally came from your elvish father." Again he catches my eyes in an intense and thoughtful gaze and it seems he is trying to discern something from them.

"Tell me of your homeland." He abruptly commands, startling me for I am feeling out of sorts by his fascination with my eyes and my ring and his presumption my real father is some elf and I am assuming he thinks my mother is an elf too. Taking a steadying breath, no longer hyped from the pain medication which seems to be wearing off although my wrists are pain free still, I calmly begin to speak of the land I grew up in. He barely raises an eyebrow as I do my best to describe technology and the modern world of sky rises and how the entire world is money driven but I do see sadness in his eyes as I describe to him what I described to Landir. I feel bad for explaining the metal and polluted world I have come from which is so very different to this world Landir described to me and instead I begin to describe the part of the country I grew up in. I soon become quite absorbed as I describe the gums and their tangy scented leaves and the raucous gallahs who live in the high red-gums and the colours of the smaller native parrots and the rich blues of the kingfishers which catch small fish in the clear river waters and how the kookaburras and magpies would call the beginning of each new day and then the ending as the red sun set over the rocky and ancient ranges. I then describe the stars and how bright they shine like diamonds in the sky and how one can never become lost for the Southern Cross would always lead you home. I tell him of an entire new world which comes to life under the light of the stars. Of owls and bats and the silvery downed, gentle kangaroos which come to drink from the river shallows and if you are quiet, how their young joey's sometimes approach inquisitively. I then speak of the land by day. Of the hardy trees, sugar gums, pines and mallee trees and the strong black oaks. I describe the great eagles, the kings of the sky who circle majestically and the not so majestic emu's who cannot fly but can run swiftly over any terrain. I describe the colours of the ancient ranges and how they rise in rugged mountains and fall in dense and beautiful gullies with streams and rivers. Realizing I have been speaking for a long time I stop, catching my breath and peek at the elf to see if I have bored him to death but instead his eyes are closed and his lips are a relaxed in a happy smile. Realizing I have stopped he opens his eyes and looks at me, almost disappointed I have ceased speaking.

"You love the land you were raised dearly." He states and I nod, swallowing the lump which has suddenly formed in my throat and then ask the question which has been lying heavily on my mind.

"Do you believe me?"

"There is not one elf in all of Arda except perhaps Glorfindel who could simply think up such a world of which you speak of." He says quietly considering me again. "Do you have any idea how you arrived here?"

"I have my theories but they might be harder for you to comprehend than the description of my word." I say hesitantly and he narrows his eyes but not in anger but as if he is accepting a challenge.

"Arda is either a completely separate place from my Earth and it is in a different reality or I have traveled far back in time, further even than my worlds recorded histories or even crazier; extremely far into the future." I say carefully and again he looks thoughtful but then his features become curious.

"How do you figure such things?"

"I am a nerd and watch a lot of Doctor Who." I reply with a smirk, knowing full well, the Elvenking would be mindblown if I tried explaining the Tardis to him. He looks understandably confused.

"I have no idea of what you speak of but your time travelling theory has me intrigued as have some other things you have spoken of." I feel immense relief flood me and mentally I am crossing all my fingers and toes, hoping this means the end of chilling out in the literal way in his dungeon.

"You are no longer a prisoner, I should not have locked you in a cell and I hope you can understand I was acting on behalf of the safety of my realm, there are unsavory characters in this world, akin to the ones in yours however I assure you are safe within my borders. As of this moment you are my guest for as long as you wish, provided you do not maim any more of my guards." Thranduil says warmly but his voice is also laced with humor as he allows me a half-smirk.

"Thank you Thr-" He raises his brow and I quickly change my wording. "Thank you my Lord?" He nods at that with another smirk. He was growing on me, this elf King. He was still a bit arrogant but I'd seen this other side to him and now felt remarkably calmer in his presence.

"Will you dine with my son and I this evening?" I just manage to stop myself from gaping at him. He has a son? An image of an adorable little child elf forms in my head and I am instantly curious to find out what young elves are like.

"I would like that, thank you."

"Excellent, we can continue discussions too on these theories you have during and after the evening meal." He looks really pleased as he stands. "I will send for an elleth to settle you into your allocated chambers and acquire garments for you." He says regally. "We dine when the sun sets, I will have my son collect you from your chambers." With a dismissive inclination of his proud head, he leaves the room and I am left sitting there feeling amazed. I have been accepted for better or worse. The King himself is willing to help nut out how I got here and I have a sneaking suspicion he possibly knows or at least suspects something considering my father. I settle back against the headrest of the bed and curiously twirl my ring on my finger as I wait for the next part of my crazy adventure which feels more real with every passing moment.


	6. Shock to the System

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

This morning's patrol was a quiet affair, my group had concentrated along the banks of the river on the city side and worked our way towards Laketown but there was nothing amiss in the woods and the trees were content so that my soldiers and I had talked casually among ourselves and discussed the upcoming dance and I managed to find out when the next dance gathering among the Silvans who dwelt deep in the wilder part of the woods would be held. Truthfully I am looking more forward to the next Silvan dance gathering, they are a chance to truly let loose and it was always a thrill trying to sneak back into my chambers after drinking too much of their potent wines and sweet ciders. I will tell Landir when I next see him we will be heading out in a fortnight.

Now as we run back silently among the secrecy of the trees, leaping to run from branch to branch alongside the river, I wonder not for the first time today if the elleth, Tassiâ, has healed from yesterday. We reach the entrance to the city walls and dropping from the trees, my fourteen lethal warriors and myself stroll through the gates and over the bridge to meet the second patrol who will also be taking the afternoon shift and I relay to the other commander our morning was a peaceful one. He looks relieved as his group of sixteen head out as four of mine head into the caverns and the others depart for their homes among the trees.

I am still remarkably clean and deem myself fit to take a leisurely stroll through the caverns to the Healing Halls, to be a dutiful Prince of the realm and his people and check on the state of the elleth I saved of course. I have no ulterior motives. Well that's a lie I smirk to myself. I have been hoping all day Adar has taken my advice and today if she has indeed awoken, been less harsh on her and hopefully the Valar have been kind to me and she is no longer a prisoner.

I enter the hall and stride along the corridor to see the healer who tended to her yesterday.

"My lord how may I be of assistance?" She asks politely, gazing up at me questioningly.

"The elleth I brought in yesterday, how does she fare?" I ask and the healer smiles. I really should know her name but I can't for the life of me remember. I am pretty sure I have not spent time with this one. Her hair is too gaudy a red for my liking.

"She has healed completely my Lord; Rystil has taken her to settle into her new quarters, I believe they were going to the seamstresses first." She informs me. Ah Rystil, now there is an elleth with lovely, coppery red hair.

"Excellent, thank you for your help." I say dismissively although I am intrigued it is Rystil who had been charged with the care of Tassiâ for she was exclusively a friend and servant elleth of the Royal Halls, unless? Has Adar put her up in our private halls? The idea near made me giddy.

"It is a pleasure to assist you my Lord, you only ever have to ask." The healer gushes, snapping me from my thoughts quick enough to catch the hidden meaning in her words and not missing a beat, I bestow her a smile of dazzling proportions.

"I shall be sure to remember so." I reply and then incline my head politely and turn and leave, not missing the sound of the sigh which escapes her before I am even at the end of the corridor. I smirk to myself; if I get terribly bored I might consider, no her hair is the wrong kind of distracting. Unlike the owner of the luscious locks I am now hopefully heading towards. Seeing the seamstresses has been something I need to do anyway, I need something made for the upcoming dance.

…

An elleth, Rystil, had kindly collected me from what I now know to be the Healing Halls once the bright-red headed healer elf had unraveled my bandages to reveal perfectly healed, scar free wrists. To say I was astounded was an understatement. Rystil and I had instantly hit it off, she is not a bore and once she got over the fact I only speak English, or Westron as it is called here, she explained excitedly that I had been allocated my own living quarters in one of the spare chambers in the Royal Halls. I was gob-smacked at this and had asked what this meant to which Rystil did not know exactly but that the King perhaps considered me an elf of importance. I was chuffed.

I now stand beside Rystil as she speaks for my benefit in Westron to a dark haired seamstress as she whirls around me taking measurements of my body and commenting pleasantly one my athletic frame which I admit boosts my ego a little as I am surrounded by beautiful elves and I have seen not one who is not built like a model under thirty years old. It is nice to fit in, ears and all. Growing up ruraly I had been incessantly harried by the mothers of friends to eat more cakes and biscuits _to fatten me up_ as they liked to say. Personally, I preferred being athletic, I was no housewife sure I didn't have the weight to wrestle down a steer but I could outwit a wild bull with speed alone. Besides I needed to be fit for the profession I had perused or was perusing. Gosh would I actually get home from here or was this home now? My stomach churns at the thought. Mum must be freaking out along with everyone I had been out camping with, there is probably a full task force search out for me on the property by now.

"Lady Tassiâ if you will come with me to select some garments to get you through for the next couple of days and then if you would like to take my book of sketched designs with you and make a list of those you would like." She smiles and beckons me to follow her further into the spacious and sunlight filled chamber to an impossibly long rack of which dresses are draped over. Glancing at me and then back to the garments before us she reaches out and takes a pale green number and hands it to me. It is of a light material, nearly a mixture of cotton and silk, perhaps it is. It is floor length which does not surprise me as I assume my knee length dress is probably scandalous here. The sleeves are flowing with a paler and simple leaf pattern along them and I presume they will reach to about my elbow. I notice then the neckline, a V, has the same leaf pattern and it trails like pale ivy down the right side of the dresses skirt. It's incredible.

"This should fit well enough. Next she hands me a creamy dress, also floor length but this one is an airy cotton, the neckline also a V and the tastefully bunched material turned to wide straps which are almost short sleeves. The third she hands me is a pale blue of a lighter material again. It has an under layer for the outer was so light it is nearly sheer. This dress was also slightly bunched with a modest V neck and the sleeves were billowy and full length although the material split past where ones elbows would be meaning the remaining length of the sleeves would drape and flow as the wearer moved. It reminds me of something a fairy would wear. Truly all three dresses seemed to be out of some fairy story. They really are beautiful. As I have been admiring the dresses, the seamstress hands me what I imagine to be a sleeping gown for it was just below knee length. She then places sets of undergarments upon my pile in my arms and I am surprised to note they are not that much different to the underwear I am wearing. They are silk with intricate leaf and flower patterns stitched in a fine thread and I hold in a childish snicker for it seems perhaps elves are Victoria Secret models! I see I have been handed no bras to my pile and am glad I am not large in that department but proportioned to my body. The seamstress must be reading my thoughts for she chuckles.

"All my dresses have discreet support." She winks at me and I grin. Genius elf! "Just put these on the table, I'll put them in a basket for you and if you head over to that far wall, you may pick out any material samples which are to your tastes to help with the creation of some garments for you."

Thank you; sorry what is your name?" I ask realizing she has not given it and she smiles brightly at me.

"Laineth my Lady." I am seriously having trouble getting used to this my Lady business. I blame the King entirely for this.

"Thank you Laineth." I say and she nods and points out where her material swatches are.

"Take your time Lady Tassiâ." Rystil says encouragingly. "I have to sort out a couple things here for the King." I nod and head across the chamber, weaving around tables and high piled or hanging fabrics and stare in wonder at the long wall before me. It must have every material under the sun pinned upon it and the idea behind it is fantastic. The wall is a rainbow for the materials are grouped in colours also. I decide to start at one end and make my way along. I start at the neutrals and select a mixture from creamy whites in various materials to a tasteful beige or two and a silvery grey of a soft material as well as a heavier silvery blue material remembering cloaks and robes were worn here also, I move to the reds and end up picking a bright and fun looking shade of a gauzy material and then skip the oranges but pick a cotton in pale yellow I move to the greens and get lost in the seemingly never ending hues before me as I select pales to emeralds and dark greens and even a bright grass green.

I am holding a blue green of a soft and light material which feels wonderful in my hands when I feel the presence of another. I turn around and how I do not gasp in wonderment is beyond me for before me I am sure stands an angel. The afternoon light and the refracting dust particles surround him and he seems to glow in this dazzling halo of light, his long hair is silvery blonde and held with braids from his face and his eyes are a mesmerizing silvery blue and indeed mesmerized is what I am as I gaze into their depths, gaze at this perfect, ethereal creature standing before me and then he opens his mouth.

"You should pick that one, it will bring out those beautiful eyes." He practically purrs out at me in a soft and sexy voice as he goes to lean casually against the part of the wall obscuring the blue swatches I was up to looking through. "See any other colours you like?" He asks in mock innocence as he purposely locks those silvery blue eyes onto mine and slowly a roguish smile spreads across his face.

I do see something I like; I would be blind and incredibly stupid if I didn't find the elf before me attractive. Unfortunately he clearly knew all too well how insanely good looking he was and his shameless flirting exuded arrogance and it was not going to work on me.

"I do actually." I say in a soft voice and his eyes seem to light up and I hold in the smirk threatening to spill onto my face. My god could he be any more confident he had a chance here? I move towards the blues and select the soft cotton midnight shade which is just shy of his shoulder which rests against the wall, acutely aware of how close I am to him. I breathe in and I can smell him, he smells of trees and faintly of dew on grass. Like the fresh early smell of trees in the morning, strangely it is a familiar smell. I ignore him though butterflies have erupted in my stomach at his proximity. I then pick out a sky blue and a steely grey blue of a gauzy material and step back, satisfied with my selection.

"Yes these will do perfectly." I say pleasantly and I am rewarded with a look of utter bafflement upon the male elf's face. Clearly someone is not used to being rejected! I turn and make my way back towards Rystil and Laineth. One point to me, zero points to self-absorbed elf, I grin to myself, feeling annoyed eyes boring into my retreating back.

"Here, place the swatches in the basket; I've placed the design book in there too." Laineth says cheerily. "Just drop back here when you've decided." She adds and saying our farewells, I follow Rystil from the large chamber, purposely not looking to where the silvery blonde elf had been.


	7. Not the Place for Ripped Denim Shorts

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

Is there something on my face? I storm through the chamber to the fitting areas and peer into a mirror. No I look completely fine; in fact the light in this chamber is accentuating the angles of my face if anything. Why in Adar did she ignore me? Elleths do not ignore me. Perhaps she has sustained brain damage from her tumble off the falls. I peer at my scowling reflection. Her reaction or rather lack of reaction just does not make any sense, I was the perfect charmer. No, _I am_ the perfect charmer. I momentarily swallow my pride to sulk later as I turn and head back to the wall of material swatches and go about selecting materials which will command the eye of every single elleth at the dance. I then find Laineth.

"Greetings my lord, are these for the Feast of Blossoms?" Laineth asks me with a cheery smile.

"Greetings Laineth." I say casually. "Yes, these are for the feast. Do you have a moment to help me decide on a design?"

"Of course I have time for the young Prince." She replies and I smile as she turns to a shelf and grabs a handful of parchment and one of her heavy design books and places them on the table. "Now what do you have in mind? She asks with a grin as she picks up her inked quill. Laineth simply loves to design garments for me.

…

We pass over many bridges and walk through many corridors heading in an upward direction and I am sure if Rystil suddenly disappeared on me I would soon become completely lost in this rabbit warren of a place.

"And now we enter the royal living quarters." Rystil says proudly and I do feel a little excited and extremely curious.

"Who else lives in these halls?" I ask as I behold the wide and long hall before me which has paintings of woodlands hanging upon the rough, stone walls. I can hear the faint sound of rushing water from a spring somewhere above.

"Only the King and his son." Rystil replies in her melodious voice and I frown.

"Where is the Queen?" The elleth's face clouds over.

"No longer here." She replies in a tone that I take as, do not ask any more questions on the matter. She stops before the first door on the right. "These are the quarters the King has given you." She opens a door and gestures for me to enter.

The space is simply beautiful with such a natural feel. We stand in what is a study and lounge area. The furniture is made from the wood of ash trees I am sure for it reminds me of my mother's chair in the corner of her bedroom. This thought sends a pang of pain and lostness through my heart but I valiantly ignore it, focusing on the room around me although I know sooner or later all the thoughts and emotions I have been holding back will come pouring out. Just not now, not while I am in company. I continue to take in the furniture. The wood actually reminds me of the pale silvery grey gums of home. There are intricate patterns of the leaves of ash trees wrought neatly into the wood of both the legs and the border of the study desk and along the legs and back of the soft silvery-blue velvet seated chair which compliments it. The wall facing the entrance is taken up by floor to roof shelving which has two rows of cupboards and then to the roof, shelves with books resting here and there and a few ornaments I will look at closer later. I now gaze t my right to the living area. Two curved lounges also of leaf patterned ash and the silvery-blue velvet are tastefully strewn with darker blue cushions and a midnight blue throw. Between each lounge is a matching low table and before it a hearth, elegantly carved to look like two tree trunks extending upwards into the roof. An embroidered rug is placed before it and I imagine it would be a lovely place to spend in the cold of winter for I have a feeling it sometimes snows here. Beside the hearth is a small table with a silver pitcher and four stemmed glasses, although they are probably chalices here, and an assortment of fruits in a wide, silver bowl. It is then I realize behind me is another tall and wide shelf along the entrance wall. The lounge area opens out into a natural looking garden courtyard with lawns. It is truly beautiful.

"This is incredible." I breathe in awe and Rystil chuckles.

"Yes it is, the royal quarters are so tastefully put together. It was the King's father, the late King Oropher who, with his Queen's input, designed these halls. In fact I am told it was the Queen herself who furnished these chambers.

"Well I like her taste." I grin as I walk forward, curious to see what is on the other side of the door to the left of the hearth. I step into a spacious bedroom. Do I call it a bedroom or a sleeping chamber? Sunlight filters in from open windows and another door leading to more gardens. There is a dresser and a large robe and a large, easily king sized bed and a chair in this chamber and I see the hearth is double sided for there is one too in this chamber. The furniture again all tastefully matches but it is of a hickory type wood, slightly darker than the ash from the living areas. The pattern is of ivy, scrawling elegantly across the wood of each individual piece. I'm in awe and the bed looks feather soft and so inviting, it's taking all my restraint not to flop onto it right now. The soothing sound of running water is louder and curiously I walk into the narrow doorway and gasp.

"No way! This is awesome!" I exclaim excitedly as I take in the coolest shower and bath set up ever; a personal fall and rock pool which is large enough to swim a couple strokes from one corner to the other.

"I have no idea what your words mean my Lady, but am I correct in guessing this pleases you?" Rystil chuckles lightly and I turn back to grin at her.

"Absolutely!" I reply enthusiastically. "This is incredible, what a wonderful idea! I was expecting drawn baths. I see there is also a discrete amenities area set further back into this bathing chamber.

"King Oropher took great pride in using the natural springs in this mountain, there is no other set up like it in any other realm." Rystil explains with near bursting pride. "A level up there is a great cavern with a small lake for swimming; it is where the water for these chambers runs from. It is close enough to the top of the mountain that any heat from the sun catches in the stone] and warms the water." I nod, intrigued by this incredible set up.

"Does the water become colder in winter?" I ask and the elleth shakes her head.

"No, thankfully. The caves seem to keep the heat in thankfully but if we should have colder winters or the snow from the mountains reaches us, then fires can be lit to help warm the water." I honestly think these royal quarters would trump those of the royal palace in England! The late King seems to have taken everything into account. Rystil dutifully pulls out the contents of the basket she has been carrying and busies herself placing the dresses and other garments in the robe. She then holds up a pair of silvery-grey soft looking shoes which remind me of ballet flats.

"I think these will fit you but do not worry too much, elleths rarely wear shoes in the Woodland Realm, and it is only the ellon's who dutifully wear boots more often." I don't have to wear shoes! Yes! This place has just received another tick of approval.

Rystil pulls out the design book and the fabrics I picked and I follow her back into the living area where she places them on the study desk and opens the book, revealing wondrous ink drawn designs of dresses showing front and back. There are two designs per page, each numbered.

"When you find a design you like, just note the number down on parchment along with the number on the back of the swatch of the material you wish to use and leave any notes for specifications or ideas you have. The seamstresses have found this is the best method for having garments made to individual taste." Rystil smiles to me and I casually flip through the pages, thoroughly impressed but a little bewildered. What kind of dresses do I need? I have a feeling, now being a guest and staying in the King's own hall that I might be expected to dress quite well. No more ripped denim shorts and racer back tanks for me while I am in this world. I have seen what the King wears; he seems to enjoy looking good for any occasion. I am going to need help with this.

"Provided you are indeed still here, which the King presumes you will be, you will also need to select a dress design for the Feast of Blossoms in… Oh goodness, in no more than six days!" She gasps in a slight fluster and I tilt my head at her questioningly.

"It is the celebration of the beginning of spring." Rystil explains. It is held in the city gardens and we feast and dance. It is a wonderful celebration." She gushes and I grin at her enthusiasm.

"Has the King err explained my umm circumstances of being here?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yes, he has told a select few elves of what you have told him my Lady. It is quite intriguing." Her eyes sparkle with curiosity and I wonder if I am going to become the freak elf of the woods. Who am I kidding; I am totally going to be the freaky elf! I surprise myself by my own musings; I have just acknowledged to myself I am an elf. The thought shakes me; it feels as if a part of me has gone. I shake my head and focus back on the dress designs.

"I was wondering could you ah help me with what types of clothes I will need and for what occasions. I am pretty sure my idea of daily dress-wear and yours are miles apart." She chuckles lightly as she runs her eyes over my short summer dress and nods.

"Worlds apart." She quips and I laugh at that. "Yes I shall help you, it is what I am here for, I am the maid-elf to the royal family and any of their guests." She says in a more serious tone and I am a little crestfallen, I had hoped I had found another friend like I had with Landir, who I hoped I would see again.

"Could we also be friends?" I ask hesitantly and her face lights up at my question.

"Of course we can my Lady." She smiles and I cock my head at her.

"Great! So you can stop addressing me as my Lady and just call me by my name then? I'd prefer it." I ask hopefully, willing her to say yes and after a couple moments she nods.

"I can do that, just not in extreme public but in these halls it is fine." She replies slowly and this time I grin widely. "Excellent! Now let's find me some dresses!"

…

I am admittedly in a bad mood over that elleth and need to let of some steam. After my visit to the seamstresses, I saunter off towards my chambers to put my weapons I still carried away and then head out of the royal halls and down and across to where many of the nobles, both Silvan and some Sindar live and spent much of their time. Here I walk into the large music chamber and pick up one of the cithara's and casually strum the strings, playing a light tune. I could be doing the exact same thing in my own dedicated music chamber but it is not solidarity I am interested in right now, my pride had been dented and I need to repair it. As I stride about the large space I hear the melodious, sweet notes of a harp begin and certain of who the harpist was, I walk casually out into the courtyard.

Ithil sees me and her playing falters before she continues again but her attention is now mostly focused on me. I set the cithara down on a bench and saunter up to her and leaning forward murmur in her ear. "I wonder if you can continue that lovely tune while I re-acquaint myself with those lips of yours." I ask in a low voice and she shivers and I grin as I turn her chin up towards me and the look of dreamy longing in her eyes instantly stokes my bruised ego. Yes I am still irresistible.

…

I spent near on an hour in the music chamber with Ithil but eventually became bored and making up an excuse I had a report to write for the King, I excuse myself and head back to my chambers. On my way my father intercepts me.

"Legolas, I have been looking for you, where have you been Ionneg?" he asks slightly exasperated and I shrug nonchalantly.

"Only in the music chamber." I reply calmly.

"Not in your own, the palace one I assume?" He asks and I nod. "What is wrong with your own?" He asks and I shrug again.

"Not enough company." I say mildly and he nods stiffly. He knows exactly what I mean by that.

"Well I need you to escort the Lady Tassiâ to dine with us this eve." He goes on to say, ignoring our earlier discussion on my whereabouts.

"Lady Tassiâ? Have you learnt something?" I ask intrigued and with a brief smile he nods.

"That I have, although most of it is suspicions I will keep to myself until I know more. She will speak more of herself this eve and hopefully we can peace her strange appearance here together." Adar says. He does enjoy a challenge and I am now feeling rather smug Tassiâ must endure my company this eve.

"That is excellent Adar, I will be happy to bring her to dinner." I say and he looks pointedly at me.

"You will behave Legolas, I know you, do not get any ideas."

"Why would I do such a thing?" I ask innocently. Honestly, honey in winter would not melt in my mouth. He sighs in exasperation and I fight a smirk.

"Just behave."

"I shall try." I say for I do not know how to behave and he knows it. He accepts this as the best answer he will receive from me and nods. "Where might I ask do I retrieve her from?" I ask mildly.

"The first chambers in our hall." He replies quietly.

"Why have you put her in our quarters?" I ask for this earlier revelation has me baffled. "Why not the guest quarters with the other nobles in the palace?"

"Although she seems quite open minded and level headed, I do not wish her to be overwhelmed by our culture by simply throwing her in the deep end of the lake. Also I think there is no coincidence for her name, someone wants her to be noticed and possibly taken seriously but for what reason only the Valar know unless she has the answers." Adar adds and I find I agree with his reasoning. "Come walk with me in our gardens and I will relay to you all that she has told me so we may be on the same page this evening." He beckons me to follow him and together we stroll towards our halls.


	8. Of Royal Hall's and their Occupants

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

With the help of Rystil, I have just spent nearly two hours selecting suitable garments for the seamstresses to make for me. Most of this time was spent on the dress to be worn at the upcoming feast and dance. Immediately I knew I wanted to use the soft, green-blue material although I told myself vehemently it was simply because I liked it, not because of what that elf had said about my eyes. I was a little concerned having an elf-maid would mean I would be subjected to having everything done for me including bathing and dressing myself but thank god that is not the case, it seems Rystil's position is to run domestic errands for the King and Prince and now myself also for as long as I might stay here. She did elaborate some of the realms prefer more aid from their maids and asked if I wished it be so, to which I laughed and said I preferred my independence. She explained she would house-keep my chambers and ensure I have everything I need and if I ever need help with tying or untying certain dresses to let her know in advance. I liked this arrangement very much. After sorting the dresses out I am feeling a little tired, I expect from being emotionally drained and fighting off the blood poisoning only yesterday evening and noticing this, Rystil has left me to my own devices after setting out which dress I should wear for dinner with the King and Prince, taking my selections and notes to for the seamstresses with her.

Now I am laying stomach first on the incredibly soft bed and suddenly I feel very overwhelmed and alone. I rolled over onto my back and stare unseeingly at the cavernous roof, tears forming and falling unbidden. I am so far from everything I hold dear or am I? I have so many questions and I do not even know where to begin. How can I be an elf? How could my mother be an elf and who the hell was my father? Only days before I had not even known there were such beings as elves. Yet Landir had said there were other beings here too which I have never heard of. Well I have heard of wizards but they are not meant to be real either! Perhaps I should be trying to find some dwelling of humans, perhaps they could help me. I have been accepted as being an elf but so many things do not add up yet physically when I compare myself to the other female elves, they do. Yet my age? The King scoffed when he learned I was twenty-two and the fact he is nearly five-thousand! I must have misheard him while I was still dosed up on that pain medicine. I am missing home and my family and closer friends terribly and for a little while I wallow in my misery.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep for I awaken to the sound of music coming through the open window and realize the afternoon has worn on for the sun is beginning to set. Slowly I get up, wondering at the person or I suppose elf who is playing the stringed instrument, it is beautiful, sounding similar to an acoustic guitar but the notes sweeter somehow. I make my way to the bathing chamber and pulling off my dress, realize I am actually wearing my two piece swimwear set, not actual underwear and I try to remember what I was doing before I ended up in these caverns but when I try to think further than just camping with friends on our property, my head hurts and I can't grasp at the memories, it is as if they are out of my reach and it both bewilders and frustrates me. I cautiously step into the pool, finding it as deep as my bellybutton and pleasantly warm and wade my way towards the small fall and stand under it and let it wash away the weariness, which still seems to linger, and my confused mind hoping it will bring me some clarity. It doesn't but I am feeling more revived from the water. I notice an assortment of small glass bottles lined up on a shelf carved into the stone wall and pick one up. Words have been painted on each one but they must have been in elvish and I cannot understand the strange ruins either, they were much like the ruin notes in the dress design books which Rystil had translated for me.

Cautiously I uncork the small bottle I hold and pour a small amount into my palm to feel the texture, it smells strongly of wildflowers and has an oily feel to it with tiny grit so I figure it must be an exfoliating wash of sorts and began applying it to myself, getting clean. I then inspect the next two bottles. One looks creamier that the other so I pick up the less creamy one which smells like jasmine and hoping it is indeed a shampoo or hair wash of sorts, pour some on my hair and lather it in before again standing under the fall. Surely the third was a conditioner. I pour a small amount out and run it through my lengths and tips, it smells of wild vanilla orchid and leaves my hair feeling like liquid silk.

I hop out and picking up one of the large slate colored towels left on a small table, dry off quickly, noting the body wash has left my skin soft and glowing, before heading back into the sleep chamber to throw on the pale green dress Rystil has laid out for this evening. Still drying my hair I walk over to the dresser and am pleasantly surprised to see the dress fits reasonably well, actually it is near perfect. I make to attack my hair with my fingers but find it to be soft and knot free. How convenient, I am forever getting knots out of my loose waves normally. This Elven hair wash stuff is brilliant! Having no hairdryer at my disposal, I decide to step outside and explore the garden to let it naturally air dry.

As I walk barefoot on the lush grass, admiring the roses in bloom and many bulbs signifying it is indeed spring, I wonder exactly what it was elves did all day long. Is their lifestyle similar to that of the sixteenth century? They almost had a 'with the times' feel about them despite living in a cave. I watch as small birds flit amongst green shrubs as I follow the small garden around and over a spring which erupts from the outer wall of the caverns to end up looking into the living area of my guest chamber. I walk through the open doors and to the shelving and look at the ornaments set there and the books. Most of the books are in elvish ruins but there are two in the common language and I pick the one up titled Elvish Tales and Laments First Volume. It is a large, heavy book bound in rich leather and I flop down on the lounge chair intrigued and getting comfortable and resting the large book on my lap, I open it and carefully flip through its pages realizing the book is illustrated in what looks to be ink and watercolor, depicting beautiful elves and action scenes. I flip to a page titled The Balrog Slayer with an image of a handsome and strong looking golden haired Elven warrior, sword in hand fighting a great horned beast which seems to be made of fire. Intrigued I begin to read.

…

Dressed nicely in a dark forest green tunic of a soft cotton with silky black threaded thin patterns of ivy tastefully stitched into it and charcoal pants and boots, I stand before my mirror and deftly twist two sections of hair back to secure at the back, letting the rest fall freely past my shoulders. I look good. I look really good. I grin at myself, now ready to head down the hall and retrieve a certain elleth who after speaking of with Adar, I am once again intrigued by, despite our interaction earlier. Regally I leave my chambers and stroll down towards the door of her own and gently knock on the heavy wooden boards before taking two steps back to wait, trying to keep my face passive however I am excited I get to interacted with this fascinating creature again and I want to grin.

After a few moments the door opens and I am slightly caught off guard by her appearance for she looks delightful! She is the pale green of the woodland to my dark, her dress light and flowing to her nimble looking bare feet, I admit I did quite like the strange, knee length dress she was found in but the dress of my people suits her. Accentuating her glowing skin and those wonderful locks of her hair which tumbled loosely down her back and over her shoulders. I gaze up into her face and eyes and I am surprised to see she looks so surprised and oh Eru, is that disappointment to see me at her door?

"Can I help you?" She asks in a confused, slightly wary voice and it seems she expected another. Who would she be expecting other than me? Had not Adar told her I would be escorting her to the dining hall?

"I am here to escort you to the evening meal." I explain smoothly with a charming smile but all she does is look possibly more confused.

"Oh, the King told me his son would be collecting me…" She trails off as she eyes me cautiously.

"And I am he, shall we?" I say cheerily and offer her my arm. She does not take it she simply gapes at me. It is rather un-elleth like really and comical. Like a fish from the river. "Is there a problem my Lady Tassiâ?"

"No, no you're just a lot older than I expected." She says quietly and I quirk my head questioningly.

"And what were you expecting?"

"An elf child." She states. "You are not exactly an elf child." She says pointedly and I chuckle lightly at that.

"Alas to my father's dismay I had to come of age eventually which is not all a bad thing." I say teasingly and watch for her reaction. She looks unimpressed but still slightly confused.

"Then how old are you?" She asks hesitantly. I grin at that.

"One-hundred-and-eighty-six, only one-hundred-and-thirty-two years older than when I did come of age." I say nonchalantly and again she gapes, shaking her head.

"Impossible, you cannot be that old." She scoffs at me to which I narrow my eyes annoyed.

"I will have you know I am not very old at all. I warrant my age is close to your own." I retort smugly but surprisingly she narrows her eyes back at me, no elleth narrows their eyes at me!

"You're completely bonkers." She states and I do not understand her but I am sure she has just insulted me.

"You know it is impolite to insult a Prince." I say dryly and to that she seems to quieten.

"Yes, it was probably impolite but no one is that old." She says quietly."

"I am as you call 'that old' but let us discuss this with my father who I presume failed to point out to you exactly who I am?" I ask with a roguish smirk to which begrudgingly she nods.

"Well I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil and Prince of the Woodland Realm and I am here to escort you to the dining halls." I introduce myself correctly with another charming smile and a playful bow and finally I see I have made her smile even though it is a small smile but it is a truly lovely sight, like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. I like that smile.

Again I offer her my arm to take but she looks at it hesitantly.

"I don't need leading." She says in an independent tone and again I am surprised for normally elleth jump at such an opportunity to hang from my arm. I sigh internally, ego bruised a little. I very much wanted her to be interested in me for I was intrigued by her.

"I am afraid I must insist; the King will be most displeased if I should arrive with our guest in a discourteous manner." I say and it is the truth for Adar will be quite annoyed if I do not act with the decorum of a Prince. Not that I act so very often around elleths but I do have manners, charming manners.

"Okay then." She replies not entirely looking happy about it and closes the door of her chamber and turning, gracefully places her hand to rest just above my bare wrist for I have the sleeves of my tunic loosely rolled to my elbows and a zap of energy rips through me from her touch and I just manage not to jump in fright but I do glance straight at her and she too seems to have felt it for she also looks at me surprised.

"Um sorry, it must be static from my dress from laying on the lounging-chair before." She says to me and mutely I nod for my skin is still tingling oddly where her hand is touching it. It is not a bad feeling; it is just, I am very aware of where her hand is. I stride forward to head out of this hall and down to the dining hall and silently she follows, keeping in excellent pace with me. Every now and then I sneak a glance at her but she is ignoring me, too wrapped up in observing her surroundings. I smile internally at that for she is as curious of my world as I am of hers and she does converse in such an interesting way.


	9. The Dynamics of Dinner Conversation

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Thanks to Ivy of Mirkwood and WickedGreen13 for your reviews. :)**

I am distracting myself from the silvery blonde elf from the seamstresses who is now walking me to dinner. I cannot believe he is the bloody Prince! No wonder he is so full of himself he probably is used to getting his own way and often. As soon as I placed my hand politely on his arm it was as if I had been shocked, the feeling certainly surprised me and I am unsure if it was indeed static or something else. I don't want to dwell on it and continue to gaze at paintings and tapestries of more landscapes silently as we walk. I am so very aware of how close we are walking together and I know he keeps glancing curiously at me but I am ignoring it. I don't know what to say to him and I don't know if I wish to talk to this self-righteous elf. We are walking now down a corridor and suddenly his arm brushes against my shoulder surprising me as he directs me to turn.

"We are going in here." He chuckles lightly and I hold in a scowl as he leads me into a large and spacious hall with a long and elegant deep mahogany table with two, four, six, eight…gosh! Eighteen chairs! It is huge! The King I see is already seated at the head of the table and the Prince… oh shit I realize I've forgotten his name! Well the Prince walks me to the King's end of the table, which is set out with elegant white plates of fine china and a small assortment of dishes and platters of food and drink, and politely pulls out the second seat from the head of the table for me to sit down.

"Thank-you." I murmur politely and he inclines his head but there is a tiny smile playing on his lips as he sits down between me and the King, his father.

"Greetings Tassiâ, I trust you have had a pleasant afternoon and your chambers are to your liking?" The King asks me and I greet him politely and nod.

"Yes and the chambers are exquisite thank you." I reply gratefully.

"Only exquisite guests may stay there." The Prince snickers quietly his eyes dancing at me and the King narrows his eyes at him sharply and it is now I see their eyes are similar although the King's seem wiser and more commanding. I guess being a King and all, that's a thing.

"Legolas." He says in quiet warning to which a brief smirk crosses the Prince's face before it becomes impassive and serene. Satisfied the King addresses me again.

"And I see Rystil has sorted a wardrobe out for you," He glances briefly over my dress and swallowing I nod. "Did she mention a dress for the upcoming feast?" At this question the Prince, Legolas, glances to me with curious grey eyes.

"Yes my Lord, Rystil helped me select an appropriate design to have made for the upcoming feast." I reply ridiculously politely to which he smiles.

"Excellent, would you like a drink? It is a nice drop, Dorwinion." He indicates to a decanter and I nod, telling myself it shouldn't be laden with all the sulphates and bugs from the wines of home whose grapes are machine picked in mass. He deftly unstoppers the decanter and fills three glass chalices; the liquid is a deep red. He passes one to me and another to the Prince and I thank him. Legolas immediately takes a decent sip and tentivley I raise the rim of the glass to my lips and sip. It is pleasant, rich and fruity but not heady and not harsh like some reds are and I immediately decide there is no wine back home from any of the prestigious Australian wine regions as sweet and smooth as this.

"It is lovely, quite smooth on the palate." I comment before taking another sip and the King looks pleased.

"It is my preferable favorite." He replies after taking a long, appreciative sip of his own.

"Do you also have whites?" I ask him curiously and he nods.

"Yes, I have quite a range from across the land in my cellar; there are a few whites also, Legolas, from where does that white you prefer come from?" He turns to his son.

"Ithilien; how could you forget, it is so difficult to get." Legolas replies with a grin to which the King sighs.

"Ah yes, my son chooses the most difficult drop to attain in all of Middle Earth to be his favorite." The King teases the other silver haired elf in mock exasperation to which Legolas grins at him as if butter wouldn't melt. I can now see the father/son relationship here and I am now positive the Prince most likely gets away with murder, no wonder he is so cocky.

"Shall we eat?" Thranduil asks us both and I nod politely as Legolas gives a sharp nod and immediately starts piling food onto his plate, filling it up. The King also begins to help himself and it is not until he nods encouragingly at me that I survey the selection of foods before me. I am surprised there is not one scrap of meat or dairy for that matter. Are elves vegans? I don't comment on this, I might ask Rystil tomorrow, and I carefully help myself to a green salad, various sliced fruit and a strange looking slice which has what I assume to be slivered almonds on it.

The King begins elegantly eating his food and I follow suit, pleasantly surprised at the organic flavors. I swear I can feel this produce bursting with all its goodness. The Prince who has more food on his plate compared to the King and I combined, begins wolfing it down.

"Legolas I am sure I raised you to have better manners then that." The King quips with a smirk which his son reflects.

"You did but I did not have a midday meal and I have been out running through and under trees protecting your borders you know while you've been lounging about lazily all day with your papers." The Prince retorts which surprises me and the King narrows his eyes and I wonder if he is about to be seriously reprimanded and hold in a smirk of my own. I would love to see this Prince put in his place a little.

"Tomorrow afternoon after your shift, I'll see you on the training fields and then we will see who is indeed lazy." The King smirks again and a delighted grin spreads across Legolas's face.

"Accepted old elf!" He chortles to which the King shakes his head with a small smile and continues eating. Their relationship is actually fascinating; it is nothing of what I expected. I am thinking about this as I try the slice which is a mixture of almond and cooked pumpkin and spices and altogether incredible and realize the Prince is watching me, still grinning. I turn to him and wow that bright smile could blind someone. Pity he is so full of himself, he really is stunning, you know in a male, long haired sort of way.

"Will you come and watch lady Tassiâ?" he asks and I look to the King.

"What he means is would you like to watch as I humiliate my cocky son in swordplay on the training grounds in the afternoon tomorrow?" He explains and I can see his eyes are dancing with mirth as Legolas looks slightly disgruntled by his eloquently put words but nontheless, he eyes me imploringly.

"Well if you are going to put it that way, then yes I would love to watch." I reply and Legolas looks to be sulking into his plate as he shoves salad down his throat at an alarming rate. This elf seriously eats like a teenage boy and sulks like one to boot! This thought brings me back to my confusion over elf ages. The King looks thirty yet his son looks to be the same age as myself.

"My Lord, I am confused." I start as he finishes his meal at about the same time as me. He looks up questioningly and nods for me to continue. "I am having a slightly hard time trying to understand how Prince Legolas is your son." At my question the Prince grins roguishly at me and I know exactly what he is going to say and quickly explain myself before he opens his mouth. "What I mean; to me my Lord you look the age of a thirty year old human man and well the prince;" I glance at Legolas who is grinning still. "Looks to be around my human age of twenty-two." I finish and look back to the head of the table to the King who is smiling amused.

"We're immortal and we develop at a slower rate than the race of man or for that matter any other race in Middle Earth, although the Istari are an exception of sorts. I am gob smacked by this revelation although the thought crosses my mind that for fifty or so, my mum does look like a thirty year old much to the envy of the mothers of friends of mine. Surely she is not an elf, surely I am not? My resolve is fading though. The King notices I am trying to understand this and thankfully elaborates on the concept of this revelation.

"The Lord Elrond who is half-elven did extensive research into the age and maturity differences and times of the different races of Middle Earth and he came up with the correct calculations to determine an elf's age and stage of development in human years. If you were a human you do look twenty-two but a twenty-two year old elf, or elfling as any elf is under the age of fifty, would be the equivalent to an eight year old human child." He explains and I see Legolas is listening intently to his father and thinking.

"So that would mean one must divide ones elven age by two point seven to learn their equivalent human age." The King nods and Legolas looks to be in thought again. "Well then if I would be sixty-eight in human years." He frowns. "I do not feel like a sixty-eight year old man." To that the King roars with laughter at his son and the sound is a cheery thing. He is shaking his head at the other elf.

"What? I didn't miscalculate." Legolas says defensively. I am still reeling at his impressively quick mathematics.

"No you didn't Ionneg." The King replies warmly. "Once an elfling comes of age at fifty, the equation changes and so you would have to divide your age by eight point one now to know your human age equivalent. The prince nods and is thinking again and within moments he has worked it out.

"I would be a twenty-four year old." He states and looks at me. "And if you are twenty-two in human years than in elven years you would be… One-hundred-and-seventy-eight. He works out and I am mind blown by this revelation. "We are of similar age for I am just eight years older than you or two if we are talking human years." He says cheerily and I give him a smile and I swear the git basks in it. I turn to the King again.

"So if you are actually nearing five-thousand which honestly I am still finding hard to comprehend, why do you still look thirty, by those equations, should you not be appearing a fair bit older?"

"Between fifty and one-hundred we stop growing physically and it is not until we reach two-hundred-and-fifty that we have mentally matured." He glares pointedly to his son with this comment who purposely glares petulantly back at him.

"I have no idea what you are implying Adar." He says innocently and the King smirks at him.

"Lord Elrond worked out our mental maturity at this age is about the same as that of a thirty year old human although I am not sure that applies to all elves." He adds with another smirk to his son who merely hides his face behind his glass of wine.

"Okay so assuming I am actually a hundred-and-seventy-eight, why can I not remember being alive for all those years? Is there three-hundred-and-sixty-five days in a year here?" the Prince nods in confirmation, still hiding behind his wine as he slowly sips it.

"Then if I were this age, I would have been born during the earlier colonization of white settlers in Australia!" I exclaim in confusion. This is getting crazier by the minute. "All I knew of is our modern world. Or did I? I was brought up out in the sticks where the land is wild and tribes of aboriginals still roamed from my childhood memories and swag-man and farmers and stockman. It was not until I was older my mother had changed me from home schooling and we had moved for a time to live in Arkaroola while I completed my last years of high school in an actual school and then went on to study in the city. My head is reeling and I pick up my glass and take a deep sip of the wine. Was it possible I had somehow been on the earth with my mother longer than I thought? I did a quick calculation, when I turned eighteen, the official age of becoming a young adult I would have been fifty in elf years when elves came of age. This added up. So I would have been in my forties when I finally went to high school.

"I suppose this could be possible if my mother has somehow discreetly raised me through many decades and changes in Australian history and culture." I muse aloud and both the King and Prince look intrigued by my words and I briefly list off the changes to Australian society from eighteen-thirty-eight to two-thousand-and-sixteen.

Perhaps if you think back on your upbringing you will learn more." The King suggests and I nod thoughtfully and then a horrible thought strikes me.

"What if my mother made up my age? If we age slower, I could be any age?" I stress out but the King shakes his head.

"No young one, I believe you are the age you have stated, you are not an elfling and you are slightly younger than Legolas and I have seen many young elleth in my time to expect you are indeed the correct age, do not fear your mother has not lied to you there. I must say I am impressed she managed to raise an immortal in a world of men. They are a superstitious folk." He said softly and I believe him, feeling relieved. I really don't mind the King; under all his fearsomeness he has a kind heart. His son on the other hand; he's still a royal prat.

An elleth enters and I look up to see it is Rystil. She gives me a smile and a nod and I send her a cheery grin and thank her as she deftly sets down a platter of what I imagine to be some elven desert finger food and deftly removes our dinner plates and empty platters from the table.

"Thank you Rystil." The King says kindly and, with a nod and a smile to Legolas and me, she heads out again. Legolas is the first to take one of the sugary looking slices from the platter and bites it in half and I snicker quietly. Stomach of a teenager!

"Try one, you'd scoff them too." He says once he has finished his mouthful and I take one and bite into it. It's not chocolate but similar and I wonder if it is carob. There's hazelnut pieces in it I am sure and coconut in some form. They are dusted in fine sugar. He's right, they are amazing.

"Fair enough." I grin at him to which he grins back. I notice the King is watching our interaction with a bemused smile.

"Now we have eaten I wonder may I ask if we may find out a little more about you Tassiâ." He asks quietly and I nod.

"As long as you might help me with any questions I have and I have many." I counter bargain him and a smirk plays on his lips.

"But of course, ask away."

"My Lord, what the hell is a Balrog?"

 **A/N: Is everyone enjoying this random story? :)**


	10. The After Dinner Inquisition

**A/N: I do not own the works or world of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

* * *

Once Adar had patiently explained what indeed a Balrog was and discovered Tassiâ had found a Westron book of the tales of the elves to ask such a question, he begins to ask her about herself and I drink in every answer from those sweet looking lips. He has just finished speaking with her of education and I have learned instead of a single tutor, her mother had been her tutor and then she had attended what she called a high school where many human youth's together learnt things such as history, language and writing and mathematics and the arts which was not unlike what I had learned from my tutor as an elfling youth. She also mentions biology which is the study of all living things and then chemistry and physics. The idea of biology is not foreign to me, I am an elf, we are all about all creatures and plants living, save for the orcs and spiders. Physics, once she explains it to Adar and I, I realize I use in nearly everything I do when I train and fight, right down to how my arrow behaves when it is loosed from my bow which was the example she used and I wonder, does she know how to use a bow? The toned quality I recall from her bare arms in her otherworldly dress would indicate perhaps she does. This chemistry business however she speaks off; I think Adar has more of an idea than I. It baffles me but I think I would like to know more. Adar seems satisfied he has questioned her enough over her tutoring and I can see he is impressed with the extent of education the human youth of her world receive.

"And what of your occupation after your tutorage?" He asks now and I see her face become wistful.

"I took a gap year after year twelve, which is a full year of basically having a break or travelling a little and then I attended one of the city Universities' to complete a Bachelor Degree in Paramedic Science which I had just completed at the end of last year and I was given a placement back in my hometown." She says and I barely understand any of this and neither does Adar.

"What is a Paramedic?" I ask curiously and she looks thoughtful a moment.

"A healer who specializes in emergency cases and who travels to the injured or sick person. Usually they attend life-threatening medical situations.

"Like nearly drowning in a river?" A strange half smile plays on her lips at my quip and she nods.

"Exactly like that."

"So from what I can understand from your words, you studied to be this type of healer for three years?" Adar asked intrigued and again she nods.

"Yes my Lord, it was quite extensive." She answers. "But it is something I am passionate about and every long hour studying was well worth it." She adds and she sounds proud by this.

"It takes a certain skill level to become a healer here, how do they determine if you are fit for such a task, three years does not seem very long?" Adar asks now with a raised eyebrow and I can see he is testing her slightly for we often try to have a field healer on our more dangerous patrols although it is rare to find a healer both interested in the art of healing and defending themselves which is a necessity to survival if you are part of the guard in any form. I am sure Adar is thinking the exact same as me, she could be an asset to the guard if she can fight and I would not be disappointed if she were a part of my own from time to time for I rarely have a true healer on my patrols.

"The three year training itself is very hard to get into, a person must have an education percentage score of above ninety-three percent to be accepted into the course and then of course a person's own individual drive and stomach and mindset weed out who completes the three years and who does not." She explains confidently and I am impressed as Adar is for it seems the caliber of both healers and training is high.

"What other interests do you have?" Adar watches her with his fingers laced around his chalice, his eyes almost as inquisitive as an elfling, the way they glimmer. They are probably a reflection of my own as I too watch her, eager to hear more.

"I have a few… mum indulged me in many hobbies as I grew up but my most preferred; horse-riding, jamming, archery and surfing whenever we get to the sea." The sea, the word sickens me, it angers me for the thoughts, the memories it dredges up and I glance to Adar worriedly but his composure remains intact and he seems to have ignored it with another question.

"What is jamming?" I too do not understand this word and I dearly hope it has nothing to do with the accursed sea, oh how I loathe it! She laughs a little at this before becoming thoughtful which I have come to realize is her way of deciding the best way to explain these things from her world to us.

"Jamming is when a group of friends meet and make music together and sing songs." She explains and my interest is quipped.

"Like a trio or quartet of minstrels?" I ask and she nods with a bemused smile at me.

"That would be the best comparison I think. The group I was in, there was four of us; two vocals, acoustics like lutes, drums and a keyboard or you might have piano's here." She explained.

"I do not know what a piano is." I tell her and she looks crestfallen.

"That is a pity."

"Legolas is quite musical." Adar states and her eyes look at me in mild shock as he continues. "He has a private chamber dedicated to it just across the hall from your quarters. You are welcome to use it since Legolas prefers to use the public music chambers for the company." Adar says mildly to Tassiâ, secretly having a dig at me.

"I never said I do not wish to use them anymore, I still use them plenty." I retort a little indignantly. I am not altogether sure I want my private space invaded by an elleth. It is where I go to be alone if not the trees. "I was playing my own cithara this afternoon." I add for good measure.

"That was you?" Tassiâ looks surprised and is that? Yes! That is surely a look of admiration!

"It was, I was just playing around with a tune." I answer with an indifferent shrug but still she looks impressed.

"Well it was very good." She states pleasantly and a plan is wildly formulating in my head; I shall win her over with music, no elleth can resist the charms of my fingers playing a cithara.

"Well you are welcome to use the music chamber if you wish." Adar adds again and this time I am eager for such a thing for I could possibly get her alone this way.

"Yes, you are more than welcome, I can show you my range of various instruments." I say and receive a warm smile.

"I would like that very much." She replies and I can tell this truly does please her. This is brilliant, I hold in the grin of triumph threatening to split my face, I will most certainly win her over and I am confident within the week I will get a taste of those smiling lips.

Adar continues to question Tassiâ for another hour or so concerning her interests and how she was raised and various traditions or customs she was brought up with and it seems her mother did not celebrate many of the human traditions such as the Christmas business which seemed absurd to me that a fat, red man broke into ones home, such a man would not make it past our finely guarded borders, flying deer or not! However, Tassiâ is well versed in these cultures from where she has come from due to spending much time with the families of friends who celebrated them. She did elaborate that most of the celebrations had been warped so they were now money making ploys by companies and she found it sad the family aspect of them was falling apart. This I did not quite understand either. These human celebrations sounded far to complicated and strange although it seems great feasts were a part of them so they could not be so bad and Tassiâ has been smiling as she describes them.

Adar now broaches the topic of what he had spoken in hushed tones to me about earlier; cars. Tassiâ laughs slightly amused which Adar does not seem to mind for he is so curious to learn more about these cars which sounded to be fleeter than a Meara! I listen intently as she carefully explains the basic workings of these cars and that some are swifter than others but are more expensive. I would very much like to see one for I am unsure of the strange image which I have formed in my mind of them. Eventually Adar realizes it has grown quite late into the evening and looks genuinely apologetic to Tassiâ.

"Forgive my curiosity Tassiâ, for I have questioned you eagerly at length and it has become late and I am sure you would like nothing more to retire for the evening for you still must be wary from your earlier trials concerning your health."

"I am happy to answer any questions you might have, it will help both you and I to understand why I am here. Thank you for inviting me to dinner my Lord." She replies kindly and not for the first time this eve I am intrigued by how she so easily can switch from speaking in what I think to be her casual and informal way from where she has come from to that of something akin to one of the ellith of the court except there is more confidence I think in her words and certainly more honesty. Adar rises from the table and I follow suit as does Tassiâ.

"You are most welcome and I do hope you will continue to dine with us, you could dine with the other nobles of the court if you wish but in the public eye their behaviors and mannerisms are tedious even for myself when I wish to simply relax at days end. Because our world and customs are new to you I took it upon myself that you should remain in a somewhat more relaxed and private environment rather than the eccentrics of the court or wildly cultured elves who live in the woods for however long you might be with us. Also you are a curious anomaly and I think it is wise to keep you slightly protected and no one will question the King's favor." Adar winks at her and she gives him a grateful smile for I could see slight worry upon her fine features as he explained his reasoning.

"I am grateful to your hospitality despite myself not being of noble blood." She replies humbly and Adar chuckles.

"Lady Tassiâ, despite the strange place you have appeared from; you so flawlessly speak and act with hint of noble traits I am in full belief, despite the differences to your world and mine and your human upbringing, you were raised by a noble elleth. Tomorrow morning, four hours past dawn, I shall collect you and show you to our extensive Library where we might piece together more of your intriguing puzzle." Adar inclines his head and much to both of our surprise, Tassiâ executes an elegant curtsy. "See young one, raised by a noble." He laughs lightly and I can tell he is pleased in fact I have come to the conclusion he finds her a likable elf for he treats her respectfully and naturally, there are no masks he hides behind.

"Or, raised by some crazy woman who decided to force me to endure ballet lessons." Tassiâ growls out to no one in particular, completely contradicting her lady-like curtsy. Her strange characteristics are so intriguing to me.

"No matter how you learnt your mannerisms, I still stand by my words." He gives her a bemused smile. And she clearly amuses him with her strange characteristics although I do still wonder just how much he suspects of her identity he briefly mentioned today but gave no clue to for she is certainly one of our kin.

"Legolas, will you escort Tassiâ back to her chambers?" he asks although I know it is an order, an order I certainly won't decline.

"Of course Adar, rest well." I say kindly to him and then smirk. "You'll need all your energy tomorrow afternoon!" I snicker and he glares at me but I see he is amused.

"Get out of my sight Ionneg." He says in mock disdain before turning to Tassiâ. "Rest well young one, remember, four hours past dawn." He smiles to her.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening my Lord." She replies with a cheery smile and she turns to me and I accommodatingly hold my arm out for her again and again there is a small zap as her hand rests upon it but not as powerful as the first time. Still it is strange. I nod to Adar and turn with her on my arm to leave but he addresses her again and I stop.

"Tassiâ, being as we are in private halls, it is not necessary, no matter what my son so charmingly perceives, to be lead around thus, if you do not wish it you can tell him so." The hand immediately leaves my arm and it is a wound to me. I pretend I am not bothered in the slightest but I am, I am very bothered. Her swift retreat is almost rude. Do I repulse her? This uncertainty is new to me. I can hear Adar's very quiet chuckle of amusement. Clearly his humor is at my expense, it annoys me. We walk now separately from the hall however still side by side and it is when we are a few strides out of the hall I stop, a devious plan of revenge for how she so easily cast my guiding arm away. She too stops and looks to me confused.

"Is it not this way my Lord?" She asks me with neutral politeness.

"I assume so but I thought perhaps to test your memory and see if you can find your own way back to your chambers?" I say nonchalantly and am pleased to see worry cross her face.

"I suppose I could try, see how far I get." She slowly smiles and without another word, I let her lead the way along the corridor, hoping she will take the closer turn which will lead up an entrance to the lake chamber above our quarters. She does; I think the simple glow of the elegant wall torches now it is darker has confused her and now we are heading up a winding corridor similar to that which would have led to our individual chambers.

I cannot help but laugh as we enter the huge cavern of the lake and she stops dead in her tracks and I stop just behind her aware of how close I am. She curses quietly under her breath and possibly insults me in words I do not understand but I am sure no lady should ever utter them.

"Hmm I do not know about you Lady Tassiâ but I do not wish to sleep in the lake this eve although if you wish to go for a leisurely swim with me?" I leave the words I have just said quietly near her ear hanging in the air and there is no reaction from her for a moment.

"Your offer sounds delightful my Lord." She replies serenely and I cannot believe what I am hearing for I have never actually gone swimming with an elleth, well certainly not alone and certainly not in the privacy of the lake! I'm not sure exactly what to say now. She walks a pace forward and turns to face me. "However I do not have the equivalent to Elven swimwear and I do not think it would be entirely appropriate for you to see me in simply the swimwear which I arrived here in." She says nonchalantly.

"That was a dress I thought?" I ask confused and then she smirks at me.

"Yes I was wearing a dress, my bikini I was wearing under it but it is not suitable for your world so I must decline your offer although this lake is quite delightful." She says in a sweet voice and I flounder for words. "Shall we retire to our separate quarters for the eve now we have had this pleasant after dinner stroll my Lord?" She's mocking me. I cannot believe this! In a roundabout way she has eloquently rejected me again after teasing me with this elusive word bikini! I must re-attribute myself, this elleth is single handily ruining my reputation for being, well being me!

"Perhaps we wear nothing at all?" I suggest nonchalantly and she gives me this look and it is not the 'Oh I wonder how attractive you are unclothed?' look I was aiming for it was one of thoroughly amused disbelief.

"Somehow I cannot see it being so." She replies and walks past me to leave the chamber. I am shocked and disgruntled and lost for a retort and so silently turn and follow her from the cavern another plan formulating in my mind.

"Since you are so independent I will allow you to continue going the long way while I take the shortcut." I call to her once she is ten paces ahead of the shortcut. I do not know if she turns or not for I duck down the narrow side corridor which comes out at the passage which leads to and from the the throne and the royal living quarters. I stride quietly down the narrow path and then to the intersection to turn and enter the hall and walk smugly towards my chamber. Just as I reach the door I see her entering the hall from the main entrance. How in Arda had she found her way back so swiftly?

"How did you do that?" I call down demandingly to her for there is about fifty feet between us and I see her smile serenely.

"I have my ways. Sleep well Prince Legolas." She says mysteriously and inclines her head politely before slipping into her chamber and I hear the door click shut softly behind her. She must have run to beat me I decide as I let myself, disgruntledly into my own chamber and start stripping garments off as I make my way to my sleep chamber and grumpily climb into bed. I've got a dawn to noon patrol in the morning and it is later than I realized. I shall sleep off this terrible evening, besides I need everything I've got to fight Adar tomorrow. He is near impossible to best at swordplay but I shall do my damn hardest to best him tomorrow, I have an elleth to win over and I am beginning to wonder if this will be harder than I expected but then I notice my cithara sitting propped upon the back of my chair by the window. No this will still be simple I just have to serenade her into realizing she is interested since invitations to swim with me clearly do not work. I'll surely have kissed her within the week. With a smirk I roll over and close my eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the encouraging reviews; Tibblets (I nearly typed Tidbits oops! I doubt you want to be a pony treat!) and WickedGreene13. I checked out AVPM, I was in stitches! I need to watch the rest of it! I swear the guy who plays Harry's character reminds me in characteristics of Taylor Lautner! :D


	11. Lost in Time

**A/N: I do not own the works or world of Tolkien.**

 **Please note: All previous chapters have been re-editied. Thank you** **Taddah2** **for mentioning it, they were an absolute nightmare! Reason being my other stories are third person past tense. I think I have finally got myself together with the writing of this one now! So I can confidently say enjoy!**

 **Thanks to reviewers: , silverwoldfighter00, Ivy of Mirkwood and WickedGreene1 and Taddah2 and hi to new followers. Sorry updates are slow, busy busy times!**

 **A. xx**

* * *

I wake from a dreamless sleep and I feel disappointed. I had hoped to dream of home, better yet; dream of what happened to me. Sighing, I wriggle to sit up in the bed, silently cursing the damn nightie, or sleep dress or whatever the hell female elves wear to bed. I really don't like the garment. I untwist it and stretch while looking out into the garden. It looks to be quite early still, perhaps seven? I get up and stretch again before a scent catches my attention and I follow my nose into my lounge and behold the sight of breakfast set on the side table near the hearth which still has warm embers from overnight.

I'm sure it is apple I can smell and honey and as I remove the fine china lid from the bowl I grin for it looks to be a porridge of sorts with fresh chopped apple drizzled with honey. In other words, heaven in a bowl! There's a spoon and I take it and the bowl and sitting on the lounge, enjoy what is possibly the tastiest version of porridge I have ever tried. Is it all elves who eat this well or just us in the palace caverns, or perhaps the meals of the royal chambers are different. Either way, I am feeling incredibly happy about this and then unintentionally my mind drifts to him.

What is his deal? He was pleasant during dinner yesterday eve but I guess his father was there and Thranduil had reprimanded him at one point. I've come to the conclusion he possibly gets away with a fair bit that perhaps he shouldn't. I also don't understand the lack of his mother figure. A divorce? Do elves get divorced? Is she dead? This seems unlikely if elves are immortal. Yet from what Landir told me and from parts of the story of Glorfindel it seems elves can be killed, they are not invincible and I guess if I am an elf, I was pretty unwell with my wrist infection although my recovery has been insanely swift. Now I thought about it, I never picked up any of the colds or viruses going around at school or uni. I shake this thought from my mind and think back to the lack of a Queen. I can't very well ask the King and I'm certainly not asking Legolas about the absence of the Queen; not after his petulant prank after dinner. I cannot believe he threw a hissy over the fact I let go of his arm. I admit I should not have been so abrupt but that zap when our skin touched, it unsettled me and then when it happened again...

I sigh in exasperation and replace my now empty bowl back on the tray and pick up the delicate looking cup of some kind of tea and take a sip. It's mint. Pushing the annoying thoughts of ridiculously good looking Elven Prince's from my mind, I pick up the book I had been reading yesterday afternoon and flip through looking for another interesting story to read. I come across a name and a painted image which sends shivers down my spine; Melkor. Feeling nervous, I begin to read, feeling sicker and more disturbed with each paragraph.

I did not even realize Rystil had entered the chamber until I nearly leap out of my skin when she gently touches my shoulder, causing her to jump and squeal.

"Bloody hell you scared the life out of me!" I exclaim, feeling quite out of sorts by what I have been reading.

"Forgive me, I did knock and call out but you did not answer, I thought perhaps you still slept but to look at you, you seem upset. Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm okay but what the hell is the deal with this psychopath?" I hold up the page I'm on with an image of this Melkor, Morgoth bloke and a huge arse spider destroying these two gold and silver trees. Rystil's face darkens.

"That is Morgoth, the first Dark Lord."

"Wait, you're telling me there's more than one of these guys?"

"There is Sauron also but both have been defeated and we are in a time of peace now." Rystil explains to me and I relax, I recall the conversation I had with Landir in the dungeon.

"Hey do you know an Elf by the name of Landir? He's in the guard?" I ask since I have suddenly remembered him. Rystil laughs lightly.

"I do know Landir; he is in my circle of friends." She replies with a smile. "He's asked about you."

"He has?"

"He wished to know how you were getting on up here and making sure the Prince was not giving you any trouble." She elaborates and I just stop myself from snorting in amusement. Seems Landir knows how that damn Prince behaves.

"Oh, that's nice of him. Hopefully I will see him around. He was my guard and we spoke during my time in the dungeons." I grin at her and after a moment she grins back. I do not think she quite knows how to treat me yet, as a friend or an acquaintance despite my friendship offer the day before.

"You just watch him, he's a bit of a rogue when it fancies him." She laughs again and I find myself laughing too although more in surprise as I hadn't picked up any such attitude from the guard from when we had spoken.

"Much like the Prince then?" I ask, testing the waters, and Rystil sighs in exasperation and nods.

"Not as notorious as the Prince though, he is a menace." She drops her voice and whispers. "So he has been up to his tricks?" She asks and I shrug.

"If by that you mean attempting to be charming and coming off looking like a right ass then yes." Rystil takes a moment to digest my words and then bursts into musical laughter.

"You turned him down did you not?" She asks between her laughter.

"I did, twice actually." I smirk and the other elleth actually has to down she is shaking so much with mirth.

"Oh Eru has blessed us with an Elleth immune to the charms of the Prince! This is! Oh this is hilarious!" She falls back into another fit of laughter and I am starting to become a little concerned for her own wellness.

"Do other Elleth not turn him down?" I ask and she fights and eventually succeeds in calming enough to give me an answer.

"No, goodness no! The court Elleth all vie for his attention and he loves their attention. I believe you are the first to reject his attentions so." No wonder he is so full of himself.

"Has he and you err ever-"

"No, the King would be furious if he did." She chuckles. "I'm strictly off bounds and the Prince has some common sense to keep our friendship platonic." She smirks. "Besides I have seen him at his worst, possibly one of the many reasons he hasn't tried crossing any lines." Rystil has recovered fully from her early laughter and now I follow her into my sleep chamber where she promptly starts making my bed back up. I feel guilty as it is in absolute disarray from my discomfort of wearing the damn sleep gown.

"Eru forbid this is worse than the Prince's bedchamber!" She exclaims with a laugh. "Did you sleep?"

"I did but I am not used to wearing something like this to bed." I drop the sheet I am holding the corner of and indicate to my attire and she eyes me curiously.

"What would you usually wear?"

"Cotton boxers and a racer-back." She looks confused. "Err loose cotton trousers which are short and end here." I indicate two thirds up my thigh and receive a raised eyebrow. "And a light cotton tunic which has wide straps as sleeves and ends at my hips." She considers me a moment.

"It sounds interesting... and this is more comfortable than what you are currently wearing?" I nod.

"So much more."

"Hmm well I cannot see why the seamstresses cannot create such sleeping attire if you cannot rest well in a sleep gown." She says slowly and I grin.

"That would be awesome!" She looks at me strangely.

"What is awesome?"

"It means you are really happy about and, or like something." I explain trying not to feel too sad no one here will understand the word which has so many positive uses.

"Your words are so strange but I do find them curious." She grins as she finishes off the bed. "Now what are you wearing today? I understand you are spending the morning in the Library with the King and then watching him beat his son up with a metal stick." I laugh at her deadpan voice and she winks at me. Yes! We are friends!

"I am unsure. I haven't thought that far yet, if you have a suggestion I am all for it." Rystil strolls over to the robe and flings it open almost dramatically.

"Decisions..." She mutters to herself before pulling the creamy dress selected from the day before out and what I have decided are Elven Victoria Secret or VS underwear. "This will do you well for today and this evening." She says as she lays the dress out on the perfectly made, large bed.

"It is near two hours past dawn, you best get changed and I best get the break of day dishes back to the kitchens." Rystil walks back into the lounge area and indicates to the book I had been reading. "After and while you wait for the King, keep reading that book, it is a very good Westron edition and it will teach you a lot of our history, your history too. I will see you in the afternoon." She flashes me a smile and deftly picks up the dishes and heads out the door.

I take Rystil's advice and head straight for the bathroom, no, bathing chamber or, rock pool; I will get the hang of the lingo of the elves eventually, and spend nearly half an hour swimming small laps in the bathing pool before actually washing and dressing. With maybe fifteen minutes at a guess left before Thranduil would arrive to escort me to the library, I pick up my book again and continue reading about the horrible Morgoth, thankful he and the Sauron guy have been annihilated.

Eventually there is an important sounding knock at the wooden door and I leap up and quickly dash into my bed chamber to ensure I look presentable to head out and confident I'm acceptable to chill out in a library with an Elven King, I walk quickly to my door and open it. Thranduil awaits me, standing poised in the center of the hallway, gazing thoughtfully at a painting of the river in the woods. He turns to face me and I notice he discreetly assess my appearance before inclining his head politely.

"Greetings Tassiâ, I see you are ready for this morning's excursion to the library." He comments and I do a half curtsy out of politeness as I wonder if anyone actually curtsies the Queen of England. I've never actually seen anyone curtsy her. Oh well at least those tedious, bloody ballet lessons are now paying off.

"Greetings my Lord, very ready." I smile cheerily and receive a small returning smile as he offers his arm to me. I can't help but look at him quizzically. Didn't he say just last night it wasn't a necessary?

"Where we are heading is a public location in the palace halls." He elaborates.

"Court elves." I say in understanding and he gives me a wry grin.

"Court elves." He confirms and I rest my hand on his offered arm and we leave the royal halls.

…

The Library is, wow it is incredible. I cannot stop gawping like a complete fool. I am in absolute awe. No, awe does not even describe how I am feeling; the Library in Disney's Beauty and the Beast? This is a hundred times cooler.

"I gather you appreciate my library." The King asks me dryly and I shut my mouth and nod like an idiot as I find words.

"Yes, this is, wow." Is all I manage to come out with and he laughs very quietly, so quietly I suspect any others in the large chamber of thousands upon thousands of books would not have heard him although I have only seen one elf on the way here and two in the library not counting armored guards.

"It is a quiet time of the day, follow me to the Westron translated section, we will start there." He strides forward and I follow gazing in appreciation at the various books which stretch up to the ceiling of the tall cavern. There are long, intricately designed ladders; three to each wall and in the center of the room are more shelves stretching to the ceiling with more ladders. The King leads me to one of these center cases and I am gladdened I can read the spines of these books.

"We have eight hundred odd books in Westron translation; pick any you think may help. There is an area beyond these cases where we may sit in private and work." He indicates to the other end of the shelves. "There are other books in my own tongue I wish to seek out; I will meet you in the third alcove." I nod hoping I will actually be able to find him when I am ready and satisfied, he leaves me to decide which books will help me. I figure I best start at the beginning and taking the ladder, position it at the start of the Westron section and climb up to the top. It is a long climb before I reach the top and then I start at A.

…

I take many trips up and down the ladder before I am satisfied with the pile of books I have stacked at my feet; Arda - A Geographic Map of Areas and Regions, Creatures of Middle Earth, Events of the Third Age, Plants of Middle Earth, Lothlórien, Imladris, Ithilien, Doriath, Lindon, Westron to Sindarin and The Waterways of Middle Earth. I figure these books will be a starting point and picking up my heavy pile, make my way down the long aisle. When I reach the end I see a narrow doorway between the shelves on a wall which is well lit and enter into a corridor which arcs away which has more open doorways on my right. I count six that I can actually see. I make my way to the third entrance and peer in. The King is already seated at a large mahogany table which is spread out with books and papers. He looks up and beckons me to enter. It is then I notice that the alcove is just that for it opens out to a small stone balcony which overlooks gardens bellow. This library is officially the best library in the universe, despite the fact I can only technically read five hundred of its books. I take the chair which is opposite his and pile my books carefully down, spines facing him and he quickly reads them and nods.

"A wise selection to begin with." He says. "Where will you start out?" He watches me curiously.

"Arda A Geographic Map of Areas and Regions." I confirm and select said book and open it to its index and scan through. I see Greenwood listed and noting the page number, flick to it until I have the region I am sitting in before me. The entire woods are a whopping three-hundred-and-fifty miles long by approximately one-hundred-and-fifty miles wide. Basically a hell of a lot bigger than the Gammon Rangers of home. Still, my ranges of home could be but a small part in this area. Also, I do not actually know where I was pulled from the river here or, from the look of this depictive map of the woods, which river. There is a mountain range in the woods and I use the scale to determine its size. It is approximately three-hundred miles long by a hundred wide. It is too big still to be the Gammon Ranges but land changed over time for time wears everything eventually. Just how far back in the past am I? I knew this was third age Arda but where did that sit in conjunction to twenty-sixteen? I realise this is what I need to discover first and foremost. I am certain I am back in time. It is almost like a gut feeling. I look up from my book to see Thranduil watching me with steady eyes which I meet.

"We need to figure out how far back in the past I am." I state.

"This is your conclusion; you have gone backwards in time? You are not from another world? How do you know?" He asks with a hint of wariness. I remind myself all the scientific and sci-fi rolling around as common knowledge in my brain is all strange to him and he has a right to be wary despite his hospitality.

"I am not completely certain but I am going with my gut instinct on this." I say honestly and his eyebrow rises slightly.

"The instincts of Elves are very rarely wrong." He says sagely and for a brief second a far off and almost sad look of regret fills his eyes and then it is gone as he shifts slightly in his chair.

"What information do you require?" He asks in a serene, business-like voice.

"How many years are in each age?" I ask and he laughs.

"They are all different."

"You have got to be kidding me." I groan in exasperation and lean back in my chair, running my hands through my hair before sighing a bit too dramatically and flopping forward to rest my head on my hands.

"Are you quite finished with this display of hopelessness?" A voice asks dryly and I peer up through my hair to see the King watching me with a slight frown. I sit up and compose myself, flipping my hair over one shoulder and nod and notice the paper on the table again. I can do this; I just need a means of writing everything down and figuring it out.

"Do you have a pen and paper to spare my Lord?" I ask once again determined and he looks utterly confused but pushes the blank creamy paper towards me.

"Here. As for a 'pen' please elaborate."

"Oh yes sorry, pens don't exist yet, a quill?" The King reaches down and I hear a drawer open and he produces a pure white feather quill and a silver ink well to me.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Hannon le." He says and I look at him confused. "That is thank you in Sindarin." He explains.

"Hannon le." I repeat his words and pronunciation and receive a pleased smile.

"Well said." I smile sheepishly back, I almost feel like I'm back in Spanish class back at school with the teacher praising the smallest thing. I dip the quill in the black ink and draw a sheath of paper to me. No, this is technically parchment. It feels great and I bet it is brilliant to sketch on!

"First Age; how many years?" I ask with quill poised ready to write.

"Five-hundred-and-ninety-years." I write this down beside First Age and leave a space and scribble down Second Age.

"Three-thousand-and-forty-four-years." Thranduil offers and I stare at him.

"That's ridiculous. Who comes up with the lengths? They are miles off!" I receive a glare.

"They end based on events." He says simply.

"Fine. If I ever meet the idiot who came up with such a system, they need their head read." I mutter and hear the quietest of chuckles. I have no idea how I have amused him but continue my questions.

"How far into the Third Age are we?" I ask as I write down the next age.

"We are in the year Twenty-One-Fifty-Nine." He says and I write it down and then draw a line break.

"Hannon le." I say, feeling rather smug I have remembered this simple phrase. "Now I need to figure out the dates of my own time going back in history." Once again the King watches me with alert curiosity as I scribble down two-thousand-and-sixteen at the top of my section. I have never been gladder I studied history in school and evolution of the human body in uni as an extra topic. Now to pull the dates and years from my head.

"Oldest human remains are just shy of two million years old... no, wait I need to calculate the current years in Arda." I quickly jot down the sums and whistle quietly under my breath.

"Twenty-five-thousand-six-hundred-and-twenty-one. Argh where does this leave me?" I look up at the King again. "The humans, have they changed much in appearance in the past near on five-thousand years?"

"Not really, the men are tall and women a range of tall or petite." He answers.

"Hmm how tall?"

"Rarely as tall as myself... close to my son's height." He answers. "Or a couple inches shorter." The King at full height was near to seven foot. Legolas was an inch or two shorter maybe.

"Homo Erectus were in the five foot margin, no the species must be taller, perhaps Homo Antecessor or Heidelbergensis, they were six footers. When were they about... Tass think. Oh yeah, Six-hundred thou to two-fifty thou years ago." Suddenly I realize I have read about the creation of elves but not of men. Thranduil is watching me with a half-smile quirking the corners of his mouth. My ramblings and workings out must sound insane to him!

"When did humans come to be on Middle Earth?" I ask.

"The first century of the First Age after the Elves." Thranduil says calmly.

"Okay. Wait what? After the Elves? When did the Elves come to Middle Earth?"

"The first elves awoke during the Years of the Trees." He replies patiently.

"Is there a specific year?"

"Ten-fifty."

"I think I'll stick to human timeliness for now." I decide but scribble this down for reference. This is a hell of a lot harder than I had imagined. It is potentially impossible. My brain is in overdrive. I take a calming, deep breath. "Wait, how many years were there between the creation by Eru and the others and the beginning of men as a race in Middle Earth?" He looks at me surprised. My brain is a sponge for historical stuff; of course I've remembered all I read this morning. I try not to smirk at him. I fail. He chooses to ignore it.

"Thirty-three-thousand years combine the Years of the Lamps and Trees but those years are not the equivalent to the Years of the sun, they were not measured by the movement of Anor as she did not exist." He explains patiently. Great, this just gets more difficult. I hold in a sigh and scribble this information down. I'm getting nowhere. I calculate it nonetheless.

"Forty-eight-thousand years before give or take so many hundreds or thousands of years. This is so frustrating! I could just grab those Valar by the shoulders and shake them right now!" I mutter to myself and hear a humorous laugh from the doorway behind me and I instantly stiffen. I slowly turn my head around to behold the sight of the Prince.


	12. A Debate on History

**A/N: I do not own the work or world of Tolkien. I did create the OC's. All historical information is basically correct for both Earth and Arda.**

 **P.S I bought awesome buttons for my new vambraces I am having made, I'm just a lot excited! Buttons rock!**

* * *

Oh my gosh, Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain, all of the knights of the round table of Camelot have nothing on him! He is dressed in light armour over a dark green tunic with a pewter stitched design of leaves about the collar; it twists into a leafy vine which twists down the middle of the tunic. At his back I see a quiver and bow peeking out from behind his shoulder. He stands there looking devastating in the light which is streaming in from the alcove balcony. I then realize he knows I'm taking in his appearance. I can almost feel the smugness radiating off him. Oh no, there is no way I am giving him the satisfaction of admitting I was just checking him out. I frown scrutinizing and stand and walk towards him.

"Greetings my Lord, forgive me, may I take a closer look at your armour and weapons? I am attempting to trace back human history." I say politely and am rewarded by a very small look of disappointment. Yes, I win this round!

The disappointed look quickly changes to one of serenity. "Greetings my Lady Tassiâ, Examine anything you wish." He replies quietly but for all of his serenity, he is watching me intently with a half a smirk quirking the corner of his mouth. Ugh I haven't exactly won; I now must actually go through with my word.

"May I see your vambraces?" I ask and he obligingly holds an arm out before me and I examine the dark leather forearm guards. They have a delicate, swirling leaf pattern with curling leaves. I don't particularly want to lay a hand on him. "May I see the other side?" I ask and he does not rotate his arm so I bring my gaze up and it becomes locked onto his. His grey-blue eyes are playful and that slight smirk is still threatening on his features.

"As I said, you are welcome to examine anything you wish." He replies in such a quiet voice I doubt the King even hears him. Bastard, he's playing this for all its worth. Holding back an annoyed sigh I carefully take hold of his arm by the vambrace and rotate it to examine how it it is held on. Not by buckles or threaded rope or leather but by five looped strips of leather which hook onto small, static looking silver buttons which remind me of very small jeans buttons. The overall design is exquisite. I drop his arm and examine the lightly wrought pewter armour upon his shoulders. I realise the metal has been fashioned to look like layers of leaves and now I am closer I can see the intricate veins added to each metal leaf. No thought has been spared in the making of this armour. Nothing I've ever read about from the medieval ages depicts such finely made battle-wear. This is not helping my dating back in the slightest.

"May I see your bow?" I ask and he looks at me expectantly. Really? He's going to make me dislodge his bow from his quiver. What an arse.

"Legolas do not be so difficult." Thranduil sighs from the table and a smile plays on my lips.

"It is quite alright Lord Thranduil, I am sure Prince Legolas is simply trying to save his energy for fear you may well beat him in your upcoming duel." I say nonchalantly and there is thoroughly amused laughter from the King and a glare from the Prince as I move around him and lightly remove the bow from his back. It's absolutely beautiful; made from a dark wood it has been intricately painted with dark silver leaf patterns which swirl along it just as the patterns on his vambraces. The string is silvery and looks very strongly wound. I hold the weapon and out of curiosity draw back on the string. Bloody hell it's powerful. I don't have a hope of pulling the sting back to my face; great strength is needed to use this bow, strength Legolas obviously had. This thing was as lethal as they come.

"The draw on this thing must be seventy pounds!" I exclaim quietly as I hook it back onto his quiver and step around to face him.

"Hannon le." I say simply and sheer surprise crosses his face. _Surprise, I can understand two whole words of your language!_

"Le Nathlam." The Prince replies in a soft voice.

"You are welcome." The King translates for me. Legolas grins and then looks to his father.

"How was your patrol?" The King asks him.

"Eventful, we found a small nest north of the mountains which we have disposed of. Six spiders, brown backed, the large female was angry as a wild bullock but I dealt with her." His grin widens as the King smirks at him.

"No casualties?" His grin falters and the Kings brows furrow.

"Luin was cut deeply when struck by one of the spiders, he lost a bit of blood before we could bind the wound, I've just come from the Healing Halls." Legolas says and I hear a hint of compassion in his words. "He will be well by tomorrow thankfully; he just needs to regain strength from blood loss." He adds. "But I do not wish him to commence patrols until the day after."

"Narbeleth will find you a replacement guard for the time being." Thranduil says and Legolas sighs in annoyance.

"Narbeleth needs to find me a field healer; I do not want the next time this happens to result in the death of one of my comrades." Legolas seethes quietly and I realise he is more upset over this than he originally let on. He sees me watching him and suddenly looks indifferent and deftly unbuckling and shrugging his quiver off his shoulder to rest against the wall, he strides forward and takes the chair I had been seated in and beckons to me.

"Sit Lady Tassiâ." He orders but it is friendly. I take my seat and as he removes his hand from the chairs back, it brushes against the back of my bare arm sending a light shock through me. Did he just do that on purpose? I cannot tell, he quietly takes the chair next to mine. "I asked Rystil to bring the midday meal to us here." He says as he casually picks up the parchment I have been taking notes on and frowns.

"How in Arda is anyone meant to read this scrawl? "He asks incredulously. I snatch the parchment back from him.

"They're not, they're _my_ notes." I say slightly in the defensive as I smooth the parchment out before me.

"Have you learnt anything, well apart from just how complicated the Valar are?" He asks wryly.

"Legolas do not insult the Valar." Thranduil quietly reprimands him, reminding me the King is still indeed here too.

"Oh Adar you've said it yourself, do I need mention their lack of help with Morgoth until too many had perished and they hardly aided the elves when Sauron rose to power." He scoffs lightly and I glance at him and he turns to me.

"The Valar created us; I think to gaze upon us as one would gaze upon a pretty object. They wished those in Middle Earth to return to their shores but many of the elves chose to stay. Yet when war is upon us they do not aid us to defend our lands, it leaves me wondering if they intentionally do so knowing any who fall will go to the Halls of Mandos thus returning to Valinor as the Valar wish." He says passionately and he has surprised me with his views.

"That is what Legolas _thinks_." Thranduil comments dryly and I am under the impression this has been a well discussed topic between them.

"He does have a point, I cannot say I know much of the Valar but those in power who do not get their way are often the ones which let destruction go unchecked or cause it for their own gain." I say tactfully and it seems I have now surprised both of them.

"Intelligence and beauty, you were right in having her reside in our private halls Adar, the court elleth's simply would not be able to keep up." Legolas winks at me and Thranduil chuckles just as there is a knock from the doorway and Rystil enters at the King's welcoming.

"My Lords and Lady, how goes your research?" Rystil asks but the question is directed at me.

"A disaster." I state with a sigh as Thranduil and I push parchment, quills, ink and books to the side, making room for the large wooden tray the copper haired elf is holding.

"Why don't you join us Rystil." Thranduil gestures to a fourth chair against a wall and with a smile and incline of her head, Rystil agrees and draws up the chair to sit at the end of the table. "I am sure Tassiâ would appreciate the company of another elleth and my son is in a delightful, debatory mood." His eyes twinkle with mischief as Rystil turns to Legolas who has just set plates out before us all and chalices and is pouring water into each.

"Are you feeding poor Lady Tassiâ your nonsense about the Valar?" She asks as he hands her a filled chalice looking the picture of innocence. Unfortunately for me I am caught in the firing line between them.

"Rystil you wound me, I never speak nonsense, and in fact some say I have valid points." His eyes slide smugly to mine and then so do Rystil's.

"Oh please tell me you have not sided with him." She asks in horror and I shrug with a grin.

"I am new, his points are valid but I'm open minded, what are your views?" I ask her as Legolas laughs deviously beside me as he piles his plate with the dark green salad that substitutes as our lunch. Thranduil is already eating and watches us with amusement from across the table.

Rystil and I pile salad to our plates as she speaks. "The elves awakened in Middle Earth at Cuivienin; if the Valar so badly wanted us in Valinor why did they not simply create the first elves into being in their own lands?" She looks pointedly at Legolas.

"Yes and when Oromë found those Elves he immediately wished for them to return with him to where? Oh yes, Valinor." Legolas counters. "And were the Valar impressed the Avari refused to return with Oromë? Not particularly and for that matter any of the others who travelled with him but did not actually complete the journey."

"Who are the Avari?" I ask and sparkling grey eyes meet my own.

"The Avari are the Unwilling Ones, that is what the Valar named those elves who chose to stay behind and not participate in the journey at all." He turns back to Rystil. "Unwilling." He emphasizes with a smirk.

"The Valar willingly let Fëanor and a great part of the Noldor back after Morgoth destroyed the trees-"

"Because they wanted their precious Silmarils back because it was all that was left of their precious trees." He looks at me pointedly "More pretty, shiny objects." Before turning back to Rystil. "The Valar happily let Fëanor and his kin march back to Middle Earth leaving a path of destruction behind him for the sake of three glowing stones." Legolas says derisively. Wow he really does not like these Valar much at all.

"Well without those glowing stones there would be no light left from the trees." Rystil argues. In an indirect way I am learning parts of history and it is so entertaining. Legolas gestures regally to the balcony.

"The Sun and the Moon were borne from the Two Trees, the Valar have their light." He replies. From across the table the King catches my eyes

"This argument is decades old." He mouths silently and I grin at him.

"Who wins?" I mouth back.

"Neither." He says silently with a smirk.

"I can see your lips moving Adar." Legolas comments before turning his full attention back to Rystil.

"All the Valar's interfering with the elves has only caused discord between kins… kins that only really exist because of the first Sundering by Oromë and the light of the trees." He continues his argument and then turns back to me.

"The elves who have seen the light of the Two Trees think themselves better than those who chose not to make the journey to Valinor. There is discord among each kin." He explains to me and I nod. I am only just following this but thankfully the information is staying in my mind.

"How many different kins are there?" I ask.

"During the awakening the elves became three separate kin; the Tatyar now known as the Noldor, the Minyar known as the Vanyar and the Nelyar or Teleri. During the Sundering when these three kin were thrown into discord, separate kins emerged. It's more complex but today in Middle Earth there are mostly the Silvan Elves, the Sindar and Noldor."

"And I'm right in assuming you are not of Noldor?"

"Absolutely not." Legolas says in mild disgust. "Adar and I are Sindar as are you and Rystil is a Silvan. The Sindar are descendants of the Teleri." He adds sounding proud of this fact. Gosh and I thought good old Aussie pride was strong!

The King rises from the table interrupting our discussion. "As much as I enjoy these amusing historical debates, I must ready myself for a certain duel." He smirks at Legolas who quietens to regard his father. "I shall meet you on the training grounds Ionneg. You may escort the Tassiâ there." He places a silver key upon the table and looks to me. "Lock the door behind you and keep the key, then you may use this alcove to continue your research without anything being moved." He inclines his head and leaves the three of us.

"I suppose I should get these to the kitchen." Rystil says as she stands and replaces the plates and chalices and cutlery onto the wooden tray. "Thank you for the company and debate." She grins at Legolas and me. "I will see you both this evening. She says and we bid her goodbye as she leaves the alcove.

"And then there were two." Legolas muses to himself as he reaches over and snatches the parchment I had written on back to read."

"Really did they not teach you the skill of writing in those large human educational places?" He mutters as he reads my notes.

"They did and then all writing moved to computers, mines actually neat." I defend myself.

"Probably because you are an elf, I cannot imagine the script of a human to be elegant in any form." He smirks. "There are many, many years calculated here and I did not think the brain of a man, clever enough to think up such large words although they make no sense to me." I shake my head at his comment and ignore the latter.

"Yes but still I barely have a lead on anything." I say as I stand up, pushing my chair in. He too stands and I take the key from the table as he re buckles his quiver to his back.

"What did you mean I am Sindar?" I ask as I lock the door. "How can you know that when I do not know who I am?" I turn from the door and freeze realizing he stands before me. Before I can move he reaches up and lightly touches my ear causing my blood to race.

"You have the delicate ears of one of Teleri descent." He says quietly. "And your hair is fair and features fine, not as block headed like those Noldor." He smirks as he brushes his fingers feather light over my cheekbone. Is there no having a conversation with this elf alone without him being so full of himself? He is watching me curiously with mischievously bright eyes. I bat his hand away gently.

"I shall take that as a compliment, thank you my Lord." I say serenely. "Now do you intend on loitering here in a corridor fawning over my bone structure or are you going to lead the way to these training grounds and your demise?" He looks at me shocked and then a smile plays on his lips as he offers his arm to me which I take.

"I happen to enjoy the occasional loitering in corridors." He comments as we walk back into the main part of the Library. "It can be quite fun you know." He turns to me and winks.

"Maybe." I reply to which he looks hopeful. "I think it will be more enjoyable seeing the King beat you up with a metal stick." I quote Rystil and he shoots me a baleful look.

"You do not enjoy swordplay and such?" He asks worriedly, changing the subject slightly.

"No I do, I love such things." I reply, realizing he's got the wrong end of the stick.

"Excellent for today you shall see the best fight." He exclaims charmingly. My gosh does nothing deter him?

"You're quite confident you will best him?"

"But of course." He replies airily, I have elves to impress." He adds cockily as he sends me a sly glance. I laugh lightly, he's a prat but at least he is an amusing prat, somehow I cannot see him besting the King no matter how much he intends to impress.


	13. The Duel of Metal Sticks

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

Tassiâ is like a game, the very best. Oh how she plays coy! No elleth simply resists my charm yet still she is but I am confident she will be impressed by my skills with a sword and I have not forgotten my plan to win her over with my fine musical talents. I notice from the corner of my eyes as elves politely greet me or simply incline their heads on our way to the training grounds but it is undeniably Tassiâ they gaze upon with open intrigue. Rumors have spread like an uncontrollable fire of the young elleth suddenly in residence as a guest in the royal halls and some of the speculations by the nobles have been thoroughly amusing to downright ridiculous although I do quite like the rumor suggesting she is the latest elleth of my affections... well if I had affections as such for anyone. As I gaze at her every so often as we walk I realize this is Tassiâ's first more public outing from our private halls and what a sight we must make! For I am sure I have the most lovely elleth upon my arm and internally snicker as it will undoubtedly be fueling those rumors. I admit I have been tempted to start my own just to see how twisted it has become by the time it reaches my ears again! I see Ithil ahead. Oh this shall be interesting for Ithil considers herself quite beautiful and admittedly she is although rather doleful at times in attitude or, lack thereof attitude. Already I can see her eyes assessing Tassiâ as one would assess the confirmation of a horse. Truly Ithil my dear, do you not know how to appreciate without looking outright like an envious toad. In my mind I am chuckling.

"Greetings my Prince." She gracefully curtsies me and inclines her head politely to Tassiâ. "I believe we have not had the pleasure?" She looks kindly to Tassiâ and her eyes flicker to me questioningly and with a hint of betrayal. True I've spent the past couple weeks with Ithil hanging off me, even yesterday I sought her out but I have not mentioned Tassiâ to her once for it is not my place. Now I must.

"Greetings Lady Ithil, may I introduce you to the Lady Tassiâ who is a guest of the King."

"Welcome Lady Tassiâ, I do hope you are finding your stay here enjoyable?" Her eyes flicker briefly to me with a hint of accusation and back to rest on the lovely creature beside me. One would think Ithil has some notion she owns me. Silly elleth! Oh this is amusing.

"I am Lady Ithil, Prince Legolas has told me so much about you, and it is lovely to meet you." Tassiâ replies with polite cheer. "Unfortunately we are quite late to our destination, if the Prince permits it, please excuse our rudeness we must be on our way." I nod in stunned agreement at an outright shocked and certainly annoyed Ithil and continue along the open corridor.

"You just.." I splutter quietly, unsure what just happened. "You-"

"Cat got your tongue _my_ Prince?" She asks with innocence and I cannot believe it, she is mocking Ithil or, is she mocking me? Or both? Oh Manwë!

"Why did you tell her I've talked all about her to you?" I hiss. "You've made me sound like some love-sick fool, I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Did you miss the dagger eyes she was throwing at me?" She hisses back. "I don't know what hers and your deal is but if jealousy has a face..."

"I know, I know, I saw; I'm not blind but why did you say that?"

"To let her know she's still your number one." Tassiâ smirks up at me innocently and I'm horrified.

"She is not my number one. I have no such thing." I say furiously.

"Sure you don't." She grins and I choose to ignore her unsure what to reply to that. Finally we reach the training grounds and I am gladdened to get away from her. I am so mad, I feel humiliated by her. Now winning this fight with Adar will truly be my redemption. Coolly I instruct Tassiâ to take a seat on a bench under the shade of a tree realising those already on the training grounds practicing are eyeing her however she seems oblivious to them as she takes in her surroundings and genuinely looks happy to be outside. Adar has not yet arrived so I quickly walk to a long wooden table, set on the side of the grounds, and strip off my quiver and shoulder armor until I am only in my dark tunic, trousers and boots. Taking my sword I step out onto the grounds to loosen up and put myself through some quick moves. I refuse to look directly at her but I notice Tassiâ is now watching me. Good.

Adar finally arrives and I am as ready as I can be to face him. I have not dueled him for some weeks and last time he bested me but only just. The time before I had bested him. He strides purposely towards me; swinging his sword in a lazy manner as his steely eyes watch me and I fight to hold my resolve that I will best him. It is then I hear cheery laughter and turn towards where I have left Tassiâ but she is no longer alone, Landir now sits beside her and they are happily sharing in some joke or story. How easily they seem to get along, clearly they spoke more during her time in the dungeon than he had let on. Landir catches my eye and winks at me with a roguish grin and I briefly narrow my eyes at him. Eru forbid, if he steals Tassiâ's affections I will be furious!

"Legolas?" Adar calls to me in annoyance and I turn sheepishly to face him unsure just how long he has been trying to get my attention. "Are we gawking or duelling?" He asks quietly and I quickly compose myself, refusing to glance in the direction of my friend and a certain pretty elleth again.

"Dueling. I am ready." I reply confidently while wondering exactly what Landir and Tassiâ are conversing about.

"Then let us begin." In the typical style of my Adar, he does not waste time with formalities, for in a real fight ones enemy would not do so, and launches swiftly towards me in an attack.

Legolas concentrate! I scold myself as I deftly block his advance and then his next four attacks swiftly. We move around one another and I glimpse Tassiâ is watching with interest as we fight and with two well timed and placed parries of my sword, I turn the attack onto my father. I speed up my thrusts and parries and Adar matches them until our blades are nearly a blur of silver. I try disarming Adar but he counters my move and forces me back so I duck and weave around, relying on my slightly more lither and agile body and then again bring my attack swiftly to him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Landir seeming to ask Tassiâ a question and there is a lovely smile on her lips as she looks to be contemplating something. He leans in closer to her and I can see him speaking and her laughing but still she watches Adar and me. I hear Adar's mighty sword sing close to my head and leap back instinctively and block his next move hurriedly.

"Concentrate Legolas." He growls lowly and I try channeling my annoyance into besting him. I practically dance about him in a blur of movement trying to take him down but he blocks my every move. I see Landir watching and he has a smug smile upon his face. What has he done? Suddenly my blade is ripped from my steady grasp and flies to land upon the earth a few feet away. Adar's blade comes to rest under my chin. I can hear Landir and a couple other ellons chuckling. I am fuming.

"Legolas." Adar sighs as he contemplates me. "That was a poor effort on your behalf. One who does not concentrate..."

"Seals their fate." I finish despondently.

"Come let us continue with various drills to put you through your paces." Adar declares and I hold in a groan but take up stance nonetheless. So much for impressing Tassiâ who looks way to cheery in Landir's company. Today is not going to plan. Not one bit.

...

Watching Thranduil and Legolas fight one another was incredible. Their movements were so swift and fluent. I am very glad I agreed to watch them although having lost after being so cocky he would win, the Prince does not look the slightest bit happy. It's kind of funny really.

Beside me Landir is still chuckling at the Prince's expense as he glares at him with steely eyes to rival his father's.

"He does not take losing well." I comment to my friend who chuckles even more.

"Indeed he does not." He says as he shoots Legolas an innocent grin seeming to annoy the Prince further as his father now puts him through his paces in drills. I am thrilled Landir found me and joined me in watching the duel. His running commentary was hilarious. I really do like this elf and his funny, laid back nature.

"Legolas admittedly is the best among us and second to the King but with a bow in his hand and a quiver at his back, none come close to his lethal skill, he is revered for his bow skills throughout the Greenwood." Landir says and there is pride in his voice. Pity what he has in fighting skills he lacks in decency I snicker to myself.

"I examined his bow earlier, it is a fine weapon. Beautifully crafted." I comment and he nods.

"A gift from the King made especially for him."

"I'm under the impression he is a little spoilt." I whisper quietly into Landir's ear and he half snorts with laughter.

"I do not know what you could mean?" He smirks at me, eyes dancing with mirth and I grin back at him."

"Like hell you don't." I laugh and playfully nudge him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Ai! You're a strong thing!" He exclaims with another laugh. "You said when we spoke the first time you practiced archery in your homeland. I could find you a suitable bow if you'd like to stretch your arms?" Landir offers and I grin excitedly at him.

"That would be awesome!" I exclaim.

"What does awesome mean? Is it a good thing?" He asks with a curious smile.

"The very best!" I declare as I turn back to where Thranduil and Legolas are working through drills still. "Do you think King Thranduil will mind?" I ask warily and Landir eyes the two training silvery-blonde elves.

"Nay, the King will not stop until he is satisfied with his son's skill level. I think he will appreciate you doing something dexterous in the meantime." He stands and offers me his arm. "If you will follow me my Lady?" He grins and I leap up eagerly and let him lead me back towards the palace. I notice Legolas watching us and I am sure it is annoyance upon his face but then he catches my eye and suddenly looks indifferent. I immediately forget his strange look as I behold the low roofed building, which is part of the caverns Landir has just led me into. It is an enormous armory. I mean huge! Basketball arena huge! There are stands and shelves and benches and tables of weapons and armor everywhere I look, all of fine craftsmanship. Landir bids me release his arm and leads the way to a section of wall which has bow upon bow resting against it in order of height and type.

"Hold out your arms straight." Landir instructs and I do so realising he is determining my height and draw. "Hmm that is well and given those nicely toned arms I think I can add a couple pounds to that." He muses as he walks along the line of bows and stops. I walk towards him.

"Pick from these ten." He indicates to a range of bows of the same height but each are slightly different in wood used, appearance and the designs they have. I am drawn to a lighter wooded bow and pick it up to examine.

"That is of the wood of a plane tree from the woods." Landir comments as I trace my hands over the fine, swirling patterns of the leaves of a plane tree.

"It is beautiful." I murmur as Landir gently takes it and producing a silvery grey string, deftly twists and strings the bow against his leg before handing it back. I hold it in position and test the draw and grin as I find it to be perfect. A little bit heavier than my compound from home but perfect nonetheless.

As I am playing with the draw and admiring the bow again Landir walks off and shortly returns with a full quiver made of a light brown leather with a darker designs of a tree that's branches swirl and end with delicate leaves and in his other hand are two matching vambraces.

"Thank you." I say gratefully and swing the quiver onto my shoulder and adjust the straps to fit my frame before strapping on the vambraces. "Now let's hit some targets!" I say excitedly as I practically skip back out of the armory, Landir chuckling behind me.

"A court Elleth who wishes to use a weapon, I thought I'd never see the day." He comments and I can tell he is impressed.

Back on the training ground Thranduil pauses Legolas and they both turn and assess me. I feel Landir come to stand awkwardly beside me.

"I hope you do not mind my Lord Thranduil?" He asks warily.

"Not at all." Thranduil replies regally. "I trust you can assist the Lady if she requires it?" He asks and Landir nods.

"Of course my Lord." Landir inclines his head and I can tell he is relieved.

"Once I am done with Legolas I shall oversee your skill Tassiâ." Thranduil adds and I nod politely with a smile for I am so damn excited right now and it really is so good to be out of the caves! I follow Landir towards a line of targets at the other end of the field and we stop fifteen meters from one of them.

"Will this do for a start or would you like to move in closer?"

"No this is perfect." I reply as I reach back and pull out an arrow from the quiver and go about fitting it to the bow. It is now I see my predicament. My compound bow had a sight. This in comparison is a very beautiful piece of curved wood. "This could be embarrassing." I mutter to myself as I take stance and draw back on the string as I attempt to sight down the arrow to the centre of the target. I release the string and watch the arrow fly to make its mark two rings bellow and just left of the centre. "Bloody hell." I curse softly to myself in annoyance. At home I can target foxes and rabbits. This might take some getting used to and a lot of practice.

"Not bad at all." Landir exclaims in surprise gazing at me.

"That was terrible, amateurs work." I scoff with a dry laugh. "This bow I do like but I am unused to its kind."

"Go again, this time I will watch your form and action." He says and I select another arrow and knock it to the string and again attempt to sight up the arrow shaft before loosening the string. It hits more off target than the last, at three o'clock nearly three rings out. I am feeling exceedingly annoyed.

"Knock another and aim but do not release." I do as I am told. "Now where are you sighting from and which eye?"

"My right as usual and I'm trying to sight down the shaft." I reply trying not to sound sulky as I know the other elf is trying to help.

"Sight from the point." He instructs and I change where I am looking and then release the arrow. If anything my mark is worse. I groan.

"Exactly what type of bow were you using before?" Landir asks curiously seeing my very obvious exasperation.

"A compound bow. It consists of two wheels at the ends which tension the bowstring and the grip is molded according to if you are left or right handed and it has a sight installed into it to make targeting a piece of cake." I sigh as I eye the target before me.

"Ahh I see." Landir says but I'm not entirely sure that he does. "Then you just need to keep practicing until you work out your natural sight. Keep going and aiming with the arrow point." He says encouragingly and I take another arrow and sight it up with determination.


	14. The Art of Archery

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

Adar has finally finished his complex drilling and I now sport three bruises from three of his strikes I was not quick enough to counter. In all fairness he sports one on his shoulder. That is close enough to even for me. Now we watch from a distance Tassiâ firing off arrow after arrow under Landir's instruction. I do not know what he's telling her but her aim is getting worse and worse and I am become more and more irritated as I watch each arrow hit the target. Her last arrow hits three rings to high of the centre and I snap. I can bear no more of this and storm towards the table I have left my bow and quiver and shrugging my quiver loosely onto my shoulder, storm purposely towards Landir and Tassiâ. Adar gives me a knowing smirk and follows me but stops and gracefully sits down beneath a nearby tree to watch.

Landir is busily pulling Tassiâ's arrows from the target and I casually knock one of mine as I stride forward and release it, sending it spinning to land three inches directly above Landir's head. He flinches down in surprise.

"By Eru Legolas are you trying to send me halfway to the Halls or do you simply enjoy writing injury reports?" I hear him growl out as Tassiâ spins to face me in shock. Landir returns with all thirty arrows.

"You forgot mine." I say serenely to him and he narrows his eyes at me.

"You're welcome to fetch it while Lady Tassiâ takes her next shot." He says calmly and grins at her to which she watches our interaction curiously.

"She might manage to pin me to the target with that mockery of a pattern or lack thereof pattern." I retort wryly and she glares at me furiously. Clearly she is not happy with her effort either. Good, it means I can improve her.

"Take a shot." I command and looking determined she takes stance, aims and releases in a rush. The arrow hits high again, near my own. In that one shot I've found so many issues with her form. "No, no." I hold up my hands. "There is nothing natural about any of your movements. I thought you said you practiced archery?" I say although I should not be too harsh for clearly she has and she hasn't missed the target and most court ellith couldn't knock an arrow to an elflings bow to save themselves. She looks upset by my words; well angry is a better way to describe her flashing eyes. "You're not bad but there is much that can be improved." I say softer and she now looks at me strangely as I move towards her intent on making a half decent archer of her.

...

He strides towards me, sliding his bow to hang from his shoulder and I immediately tense up, sick of his insults and I am about to say just that when he steps behind me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Relax firstly." He murmurs in a soft tone which I am sure I have heard before but I do not know where. Strangely his presence is calming and I do relax a little. He moves quietly to my left and holding onto the bow in my hand, gently pries my fingers from it and taking my left hand, wraps it differently around the bow. "There, now you are not strangling it so. Feel the difference?" He asks and mutely I nod as he steps back and my hand tingles as his leaves it. "Now knock an arrow." I take an arrow and knock it straight. "Place your left foot a little more forward." He instructs in that same soft and patient voice and I do so, changing my stance. "Aim but do not release." I bring the arrow up and draw back to the point of my cheek. He moves around me and comes to stand on my right side. "Your anchor point is too high and is not strong enough. Gently he touches just shy of the right corner of my mouth.

"Must your instruction be so hands on?" I ask with annoyance. "Can you not simply just tell me?" He laughs quietly.

"Tell you as Landir did? And have you get worse and cause more shame to this lovely bow which I believe to be one of my grandmother's who, by the way, was a fine archer. No, archery is an art it cannot be learned from words or books, you must feel the right way to shoot." He murmurs and a smile begins to play on my lips at his passionate outburst. "There." He takes my right hand and lowers it until my arrow is anchored to the corner of my smile. "Do not overthink your sight, just go with what your instincts feel and then let your fingers open and that arrow fly away as one would release a butterfly."

"A butterfly?" I ask amused, this being the last thing I expected him to say. He gives me this look, daring me to say another word and I grin more as he steps back again and take a couple calming breaths and close my eyes a moment before feeling ready, open them and note the target and my arrow pointing towards it. I let go and after a moment there is a thwack as my arrow hits just one ring out and left of the centre.

"Much better." Legolas says happily and I allow him a grin which he returns with a bright, genuine one and I wonder how can he be such an arse when he could be like this all the time and be realistically likable?

"Thank you." I say gratefully and he shrugs it off. "Any time bain loth nin, just keep practicing." He adds with a mischievous look.

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing bad, I promise." He says solemnly but he is smirking and shaking my head slightly annoyed and wondering why whatever he said sounds like something I have been called before, I knock another arrow to my string and follow through landing my arrow below but on the line of the inside ring. Progress! Legolas nods approvingly and retreats, as I realise Landir already has, to the tree the King seems to be lounging under and I focus back on the target and grab another arrow, feeling confident I will certainly improve now.

...

"She's good." I comment to Adar as I sit down beside him, resting my chin against my drawn up left knee.

"She is for an elf who is unused to our bows."

"It is Grandmother's bow." I comment and he nods.

"She picked it from those suitable to her." Landir explains and Adar chuckles.

"And it suits her, she may have it." He says as we watch her land another arrow into the inner circle. The next one however ends up in the second to last outer circle and she glances our way grinning sheepishly before again hitting within the inner circle. As soon as she hits that centre I am going to drag her back another eight strides.

"If I can get her archery up to standard, might it be possible to have her join the field healers?" I ask Adar quietly and he and Landir both turn to me.

"We need to assess her actual skills in healing first; you get ahead of yourself Legolas." He replies and I feel my hopes crush a little. "Wait and see." He adds with a flicker of a smile and I nod.

After another sixty shots, Adar beckons Tassiâ to us once she has retrieved her arrows. Quietly she approaches on nimble feet and I wonder at her abilities to climb the trees, I must find out and the only way to do so is get her in the trees. I shall have to steal her away when I am not on patrol and find out!

"That bow was my mother's." Adar states and she looks at him worriedly.

"I can use a different one if you wish my Lord?" She asks quietly and he chuckles.

"I'd much rather see it in use and it suits you. It is yours along with the other equipment for there is no use owning a bow without a quiver." His eyes glimmer in mirth and she looks stunned by his offer.

"I... thank you my Lord." She replies in genuine gratefulness and he smiles at her.

"Well you could use a bow to hit someone on the head." I comment.

"Or even strangle them with the string." Landir adds to which Adar shakes his head in amused exasperation.

"That was not my point." He says to us both and then looks pointedly at me. "While I am here with nothing better to do on this fine day I will assess your manoeuvre shooting, when did you last use the course Ionneg?"

"A month ago." I answer as I eye the small copse of trees behind us.

"Excellent, it has been changed." Adar says and I leap up.

"Someone is excited." Tassiâ laughs lightly and I grin down at her.

"Once I am happy with your field archery, you will be doing the tree course!" I tell her as Adar too stands and then so too does Landir before turning and politely offering to help Tassiâ to her feet. She happily takes his hand and I refrain from glaring at him but as she turns. He catches my eye and mouths; "I said I would fight you over this one." I give a sharp nod, hoping my eyes which feel as if they are ice daggers will stab him as I now do glare at him. I am worried for it seems Tassiâ prefers the company of Landir. Oh well, whatever sweet words he has spoken to her, mine shall be sweeter. I stride forward with Adar who will manage the pulley system and he points me to the starting area within the trees. Landir and Tassiâ have followed behind and stand just in the fringes of the tree line where it must be safe to watch. My duel with Adar was a royal flop but this shall be wonderful and I am sure she will appreciate watching this more and I truly love the challenge of a newly set up course I do not know.

…

"What is he going to do?" I ask Landir and he grins at me.

"Wait and see."

"Legolas a moment, there is a problem with two of the ropes." Thranduil calls to the waiting elf.

"Likely the last elf to use them did not set them back up properly." Landir comments to me and then comes to stand a little closer to speak quietly to me.

"I spoke with the King while you practiced with Legolas before, I asked him if I could have permission to escort you to the feast and he has agreed it is a fine idea." Landir smiles cheerily and then it clouds a somewhat. "That is, if you would still like to?" He adds hurriedly and I beam up at him.

"Of course I would still love to go with you. I said I would earlier." I say happily and he bestows me with a huge grin.

"Excellent! I am glad." He says with a mix of relief and joy. "I think Legolas is ready." He gestures to the Prince and I look back to him and there is a strange expression on his face as his eyes lock onto mine and then a heavy looking sack comes hurtling out of a tree from his left and he rips his gaze from mine and spins, deftly knocking an arrow and stops the oncoming sack, severing an arrow through the rope above it which I realise in one small section is marked with red. I have no time to think more on it for two more hurtle down towards him from separate directions. He drops and rolls back and as both sacks meet he shoots an arrow through both, pinning them in place before leaping around to point up and shoot down another sack which was swinging down from the canopy. Three more fall swiftly towards him and he is nearly a blur of movement as he twists around one as he shoots and drops another before leaping aside and crouching to take out the other two only to have two more barrel towards him. I barely have time to register he has taken two arrows until they are both slicing through and felling both sacks meters before they reach him. Suddenly I hear another arrow whistling towards him and I feel my heart leap into my throat for surely he will be hit. He spins and swiftly stepping aside, flicks his wrist up and snatches the oncoming arrow from the air, flips it and knocking it to his own bow, sends it flying straight to the red marked rope of the sack following through after the arrow.

"Agoreg vae mellon nin!" Landir exclaims excitedly in Sindarin beside me as I try not to gape at the Prince, absolutely wowed by what he just did. And to think he wants me to eventually do that is he bonkers?

"Nicely done Legolas." Thranduil says as he approaches his son and they begin to talk quietly I assume about the course. I turn to Landir.

"What did you say to the Prince just now?"

"Well done my friend." He translates and I nod. "I am going to try and remember that to use on Rystil later." He laughs at that.

"What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" He asks me and I shrug. "I am unsure, I suppose I will head back to the Library and continue researching and trying to piece together why I am here." I say.

"I would ask to join you but I have a patrol this evening which is fast approaching and I have yet to track down my Adar yet."

"What does your Adar do?" I ask and Landir grins.

"He is one of the King's main three advisors, his name is Arvellon. You have already met my mother; she thinks you are lovely; she is currently finishing off your dress for the feast. He winks at me.

"Laineth." I say the name of the nice seamstress and he nods and I realise now his hair is the exact same colour as his mothers. "And let me guess, you already knew I would be attending." I nudge him playfully and he laughs.

"I might have but it would have been rude to not still enquire from the Lady herself." His pale green eyes sparkle mischievously. Legolas saunters towards us and our conversation ceases as I turn my attention to him.

"That was incredible." I say and he shrugs indifferently but his eyes have lit up and I am sure he is pleased with his effort.

"It was well enough." He says. "But I am glad you enjoyed it." He smiles. "We are done here for today, I must call by the Healing Halls to check on one of my patrol and write up an injury report, Adar asks if you would like to be taken back to your quarters or back to the Library until the evening meal?"

"The Library." I say immediately. "But does not the King need help setting this back up?" I gesture to the course.

"Eru no, he will rope some poor soul into doing so." He eyes Landir with a smirk who smirks back at him.

"As you must away to the Healing Halls my friend, I shall save you the time and trouble and escort Tassiâ back to the Library." Landir says smoothly beside me and Legolas's brow rises a fraction at the other ellon.

"I informed Adar I would escort her back to where she wished to go." He replies.

"And I am sure the King will not object to me taking over such a duty so you may start your report."

"What if she does not wish for you to escort her, she might prefer my company." Legolas says back.

"Guys, I am right here you know." I say in annoyance. I cannot believe they are having this discussion it ridiculous. They both turn to me.

"Who would you like to escort you back?" Landir asks calmly but strangely there is also hesitation in his voice. I would like Landir to of course but by the imploring look from Legolas, I think I might let him down gently with reason on this one.

"I think it would make sense for Landir to take me back to the Library, so many people stopped to greet and speak with you on our way from the Library my Lord, I think to escort me there and then head on your way to the Healing Halls will only waste more of your time, I do not mind really." I say placidly and there is a look of disappointment on the Princes face and I almost feel bad. "You will escort me to dinner again though won't you?" I ask and he smiles a little at that.

"Of course I will." He replies as I take Landir's offered arm. I am keen to get back to the Library and research more.

"I will see you then."

"You will." He replies almost wistfully before we walk back towards the caverns.


	15. A Detour to Dinner

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien.**

* * *

"Are you feeling better than earlier?"

"I am thank you, I should be fine for tomorrow's Patrol." I shake my head at Luin

'No, I have Thenidir replacing you tomorrow."

"But Legolas I will be fine to patrol-"

'No buts, you lost too much blood you rest tomorrow and that is an order." I smirk down at the healing bed my comrade is sitting up in looking rather annoyed with himself.

"If only we had a field healer, I'd only be in half of this mess." He mutters and I sigh for the same thought is going through my mind.

"I'm working on it." I reply resolutely and he looks interested at that.

"Who?"

"Our guest, Lady Tassiâ, provided she actually does stay." I add because truly I do not know what will happen when she finds out exactly how and why she washed up in the River and who she is.

"Rumours have been flying over her arrival..." He trails off and I roll my eyes.

"They have and not one is entirely true."

"Then she is a bit of a mystery." He chuckles lightly.

"You have no idea." I reply with a sigh and Luin raises a brow at me.

"Not quite falling over you?"

"Not exactly, but she will. I have my plans."

"Are you escorting her to the feast tomorrow night?" He asks curiously.

"But of course, I think the King would expect me to, I shall ask her this evening." I reply confidently.

"Good, well make sure you introduce her to all of us, you can't keep all the lovely elleths to yourself." He grins at me and I smirk before getting back onto the topic of Luin's injury.

"Now, for this damn injury report, explain exactly how the spider cut you."

...

I've just finished off the injury report for Luin after speaking with my friend and comrade and the healer who attended him and I have left it under Landir's Adar's study door and now I rush back to my own chambers to wash and change for the evening meal.

I simply must look dashing if I am to ask Tassiâ to attend the feast with me although she will be anyway, I still want to formally ask her and actually have her not turn me down. I rip through my robe and find a silvery-grey tunic with light ivy leaf pattern and tug it on and twist two strands of hair back off each side of my face, deftly securing them with a tie. Happy with my reflection I tug on boots and head out the door towards the Library.

I do not make it three strides into the Library when I am accosted by Ithil and Loristel. Oh great this is just what I need.

"Prince Legolas, what a surprise seeing you here." Ithil simpers in feigned shock. Waiting to pounce more like it.

"My Prince you are a sight to behold this eve." Loristel says kindly, her blue eyes wide and lashes fluttering. Ithil stiffens at that.

"My gratitude Lady Loristel, that was entirely the effect I was hoping for." I reply smugly and Ithil eyes me.

"Who were you hoping to impress?" She asks and there is slight hostility in her question. I'm starting to regret dallying about with her, she's so possessive!

"No one and yet everyone." I reply roguishly as I eye them both coyly

"My Lord, have you decided who you will attend the feast with?" Ithil asks casually and the pretty, dark haired Loristel looks at me hopefully.

"I imagine the King will expect me to escort our guest, the Lady Tassiâ to the feast." Ithil looks to be fighting agitation over this.

"If this is not the case my dear, I will certainly attend it with you, if you will have me?" I ask charmingly, making sure I still keep Ithil in my good books. She looks pleased by this.

'But of course my Lord." She gushes out and I smirk. Court elleths, so easy to play.

"Excellent. I must move on, I shall inform you if I am not required to escort our guest." Ithil looks as if she is about to ask more and I quickly cut her off.

"Have an enjoyable evening to you both." I brush past Ithil and place a kiss upon her cheek and with a charming grin, swiftly head into the depths of the Library and to the alcoves. There is no way in Arda those two were here my chance, I am certain they were waiting for Tassiâ to emerge to pounce on the poor, unsuspecting elleth. I'll show them. I lightly knock on the third door and hear a muttered 'Come in' and open the door and shut it behind me. Tassiâ sits with books opened and strewn about her on the desk and many sheafs of parchment scribbled on but the elf herself has her head resting on her hands flat against the table, hair flowing around her.

"Tassiâ?" I ask hesitantly as I walk closer towards her and she sighs and lifts her head, turning to look at me.

"I can't make sense of anything. I've gotten nowhere." She looks really sad and I worry she is going to cry. Her eyes actually look shiny... Oh Manwë do not cry, I don't know how to handle crying elleths!

"Ahh maybe you are going about it wrongly." I quickly say and take the seat next to her and pick up some of her notes as she sits up properly and composes herself although I'm still nervous she's going to cry.

"How so?" She asks but I do not answer as I decipher her messy writing.

"Well perhaps if you explore the woods you might discover clues to prove you have gone back in time."

"Is it not dangerous?" She asks hesitantly with wide eyes but I can she is hopeful. "Landir said the woods can be dangerous..." She trails off.

"The most dangerous creature in the woods is me." I interrupt her with a smirk and she seems to recall something before nodding. "You will be quite safe with me, we could head out to where you were found the day after the feast; I have no duties then or the day after." I say enticingly and she gives me a smile.

"It would be nice to get out of the caverns." She says and I nod.

"And we can ride out, you may even borrow my mare." I add and her eyes light up excitedly. It seems I am quickly making my way into her good books now! A ride out into the woods, just the two of us will be excellent!

"I'd like that thank you my lord." She says gratefully and I consider her a moment. I don't know why, whether it is because she is now apart of the royal household or because she is such a contrast to the two droopy elleth's who I am sure are still loitering in the Library, but I do not like Tassiâ formally addressing me and I have a sneaking suspicion if I ask her not to, I will only get further into her good books and in her good books is exactly where I want to be.

"You do not have to address me so." I say casually.

"Are you sure?"

"But of course." I say cheerily and she gives me a relieved smile and stands.

"Thanks, does that mean you'll drop the 'lady' title, it's tedious."

"That is a fair exchange." I grin at her and then indicate to the door. "You need to lock the door."

"One usually locks a door behind them, not before them."

"We're not leaving via that door." I grin wider and she almost looks hostile as she glares at me.

"And why exactly not?" She asks warily and I feel like that one step forward with her is now a step back. Why is she so wary of me? I am fun and charming and I'm dreamy, I've heard the court ellith say so.

"We are going on an adventure." I say mysteriously and deftly snatch the key from her hand. Lighting quick she has me twisted by the wrist.

"Ai! Where did that come from?" I gasp in shock as she releases my arm after taking the key back. That was the last thing I expected.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you're up to." She replies and I sigh.

"Ithil and Loristel are in the Library waiting to pounce. They've already pounced on me and I thought it would be fun to trick them by leaving by another route." I elaborate, hoping Tassiâ is up for a great deal of stealth and climbing. She smirks.

"Yeah okay, you're on." I am assuming that's her strange way of saying yes as she moves towards the door and locks it before pocketing the key in a fold of her dress. "Unless there is a secret door in the wall I guess we head outside?" I nod with a delighted grin and lead the way out into the courtyard.

"Can you climb?"

"Of course."

"Good, can you climb and remain clean?" I look pointedly at her creamy white dress and she shrugs.

"I'll try." That's a good enough answer for me and I stride up to the oak tree in the small garden area and quickly scale it and turn and reach down to Tassiâ but she has already started climbing and before long stands on the same branch as I. Deftly I climb a couple more branches until I am in line with a narrow cleft of wall and when she has caught up, I leap across the eight foot gap and move along the ledge so she has landing room.

"You can jump that far yes?" I ask teasingly for I don't exactly know how honed her natural elf skills are if she has been raised in the world of men. She answers by gathering herself and running two small steps along the branch and leaping to land neatly beside me. "More proof you're an elf." I wink at her before turning to walk along the narrow ledge. "So by you're manoeuvre back there, you know body combat?"

"Yes, I quite enjoy it." She replies. I laugh remembering what damage she inflicted on the guards.

"Oh yes I recall your excellent combat skills landed two guards in the Healing Halls and yourself in a cell." I grin at her and she rolls her eyes slightly.

"Yeah not my smartest move considering it landed me in a cell..." She trails off.

"Adar was an idiot throwing you in there."

"Perhaps but he was only ensuring the safety of his kingdom, for all he knew, I could have been an orc in disguise." She reasons and I laugh at that.

"You could not be any further from like an orc." I say dryly. "No, he is an idiot for he neglected to notice you were unwell and a blind dwarf should have seen that."

"Were you there?"

"Yes, I... you don't remember?" I look at her curiously as she shakes her head.

"No, it's all vague, I felt as if I were on fire."

"Yes, well you arrived back at the healers in time before you became worse." I say casually.

"Someone carried me there, to the healers, they seemed kind." She muses and I feel oddly pleased to hear this.

"Yes, one of the guard." I say simply.

"If you were there you would know who it was, I could thank them." She says as I walk ahead again and then leap a small gap to a higher ledge. I turn back to ensure she follows easily enough as I answer.

"All the guards were in armour, I'm unsure who was who." I reply. I could just tell her but something doesn't feel right about elaborating on the fact it was me. I can always tell her another time.

"Pity, maybe they'll recognise me at the feast and I can thank them then." She says as we reach the spot just under the balcony of the royal dining hall.

"Maybe, the dining hall is just above us; can you jump that high?" She assess the railing above and laughs, shaking her head of those fiery blonde wavy locks.

"Unlikely." She admits and I refrain from grinning as I jump up myself, catch onto the balustrade and swing neatly over. "Show off." She mutters as I lean over the balustrade and reach my arms down.

"Grab my hands, I'll pull you up."

"You better not drop me."

"Only one way to find out." I smirk down at her hesitant face. She shrugs and then springs up in the air and grabs hold of my hands and I swing her easily up and lower her to stand before me, covering my earlier smirk with a charming smile as I decide now is the perfect moment to ask my question.

"The feast and dance tomorrow eve, will you attend with me?" I look down at her expectantly but I'm not expecting the surprise and sheepish look I am now receiving.

"Oh uh Legolas that's really nice of you to ask but well I'm already going with someone." She's what! Oh no, he better not have... "Who?" I ask trying to sound casual about it.

"Landir asked me." I'm going to kill him.

"When?"

"When you and the King were duelling." No wonder he looked so smug. Bastard.

"I'm unsure if the King will agree to this, being as you are his guest and all." I say, hoping there is still a way I can get my way here.

"Landir asked the King and he was quite happy with the arrangement." She says cheerily and then her smile drops. "I am sorry, he did ask me first and it would be rude to suddenly decline his offer after accepting." She adds and I force myself to nod. Truthfully Landir is lucky he is out on patrol all night or I'd have some choice words for him. He's effectively taken her right from under my nose! I'll just have to steal her back!

"I understand, it would be quite rude." I say calmly, an utter contradiction to how I'm feeling. "Just promise you'll dance with me at least once to restore my wounded pride." I add with a smile meant to dazzle and she looks relieved by that. At least she feels bad about this.

"Of course I will." She smiles warmly at me.

"Excellent." I unlike a certain Silvan friend of mine are a much better dancer, I will quite literally sweep her out from under his nose! "We best head in now and follow my lead." I wink at her and make my way into the hall.

* * *

 **Are we all still enjoying this story? :)**


	16. The Grand Tour

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Legolas why exactly are you entering from the balcony?" The King asks him accusingly and I glance up at the elf beside me questioningly. By Thranduil's tone, he's not impressed.

"We came through the main entrance, we've been conversing in the nice evening air while awaiting you, haven't we Tassiâ?" He glances at me provokingly.

"Yes we have been discussing the feast and since I am attending with Landir I promised I'd still dance with Legolas." I say smoothly and the King eyes us both curiously with a raised brow.

"Indeed it must have been a scintillating conversation for you both to be out there for the past half an hour for I have been here exactly that long and I am sure I did not hear or see anyone on the balcony when I arrived." The King replies in a dry tone. Oh we are so busted!

"Well we are hardly dwarves, we do not need to speak loudly and as you can see we are both dressed in pale attire, perhaps you could not decipher us against the stone." Legolas counters innocently and I hold in both a gasp of horror at uis audacity and a snort of humour. Thranduil narrows his eyes at him to which Legolas ignores, exclaiming how hungry he is and I look everywhere but at the King's eyes piercing eyes.

"Sit both of you." He says and we quickly do just that and I see he has already filled our chalices with a wine which looks paler than the one from the eve before. The King begins serving himself and like the eve before Legolas piles his plate.

"Did you get any further with your researching Tassiâ?" The King asks as I place a helping of the hearty and colourful pumpkin, corn, zucchini, almond and pumpkin seed salad on my plate followed by a thick slice of a dark coloured bread.

"Not really my Lord, I cannot place where in time, according to all discovered in the history I know where Arda fits in. The only distinctions I can find are between mythical legends from my world but even they are not true to this world." I say, feeling down again now I am reminded I achieved nothing today but becoming more lost in time!

"I have offered to ride out with Tassiâ to the woodland mountains to see if she recognises the lay of the land in a days' time."

"The day after the feast?" Thranduil all but splutters on his wine.

"Yes the very day after."

'Legolas do you know why you are given a full day off after every celebration we have?"

"Because I am your wonderful son who protects the borders of your kingdom?" He asks watching his father innocently behind a huge forkful of salad.

"Because you are useless the morning, in fact for twenty four hours sometimes longer after a celebration."

"If it is too much perhaps we can ride out at a later date." I hedge but Legolas shakes his head.

"No, I said we shall go on that day and we shall. I'll be completely fine to go, I assure you with a promise." He says resolutely and the King sighs and looks at me.

"It's entirely up to you." I look at Legolas.

"Will you be coherent?"

"I shall be. You have nothing to worry about; I am still a dangerous foe no matter the extent of hangover."

"That is very reassuring." I smirk to the King who just shakes his head.

''Just do not go getting killed or worse, captured." He says tiredly.

"Captured? How can that be worse than death?" I ask feeling my stomach turn in knots.

"Orcs like playing and torturing anyone they manage to capture alive. Their idea of fun. And to think they were once elves." He shakes his head as if trying to fathom the very idea before going back to eating. I guess this is not a dinner time discussion.

"We shall be fine Adar." Legolas says before shovelling more salad into his mouth. He seems confident enough and apart from his huge ego and devious ways, I believe him I mean, I've seen him fight, Chopper Reid himself would run from him!

"And which poor elleth are you taking tomorrow evening?" The King asks, changing the subject.

"Ithil I suppose." Is Legolas's reply and he doesn't sound pleased at all, neither looking at me or the King but the liquid in his chalice and I wonder, did he really have his heart set on taking me?

"And will you be escorting her from the Court Halls?"

"I thought perhaps she could escort me from the Royal Halls since she all but asked me." Legolas replies dryly and Thranduil raises a brow at him but says nothing. Rystil arrives with a small fruit platter and deftly removes the used dishes. As she leans between Legolas and I she turns to me and mouths; "Landir?" I grin and nod and she grins back before indicating with her eyes in Legolas's direction and then looking questioningly at me.

"Ithil." I mouth at her and she rolls her eyes. "And you?" I ask and she smirks. "You'll see." I guess it must be an ellon I do not know but smirk back nonetheless. She heads out again and I reach towards the platter intent on an orange slice only to have another hand collide with mine scaring the hell out of me by the small zap as fingers come to rest over mine.

"Goheno nin!" Legolas gasps quietly staring at me a moment before removing his hand. "Ladies first." He smirks roguishly and I refrain from shaking my head but can't help but roll my eyes as I pick up the slice of fruit.

"Thanks and err what did you say before that?"

"Sorry." He translates as he grabs his own slice and takes a bite before tossing the other half in the air and catching it neatly between his teeth, bites down on it.

"I am retiring to my study so I do not have to endure your dwarvish eating habits a moment longer." Thranduil declares as he rises from the table to leave.

"Oh come Adar, it is just in fun." Legolas appeases.

"Iston ionneg." He sighs before addressing us both. "I have reports to sign off on and such before the feast. Tassiâ tomorrow two hours past dawn would you like to accompany me to the Healing Houses, I am interested in your knowledge on the matter."

"Yes, of course my Lord, I would like that." I say happily and receive a pleased smile.

"Excellent I will collect you then. Abarad." He says in a farewell tone with a small smile playing on his lips and I take a wild guess and reply.

"I will see you in the morning my Lord." He looks surprised and smiles fully now.

"Excellent." He murmurs more to himself.

"Galu Adar." Legolas says cheerily.

"Novaer Legolas." He replies in a playful yet warning tone before exiting the hall.

"A translation?" I ask Legolas curiously as he turns his full attention onto me.

"Abarad means until tomorrow and galu means until then."

"And novaer?" I ask innocently and he smirks, taking another orange piece and biting it in half and again tossing the remaining to catch and bite down on but this time he makes a point of licking his bottom lip.

"Is something I don't do." He replies roguishly as he watches me with bright eyes. I think if I took him seriously he would do my head in. I don't give a rats arse if he's a prince and is, as Derek Zoolander would say; really really ridiculously good looking. What he really, really ridiculously needs is to be taken down a notch. I take a strawberry, aware he's still watching me curiously and make a point of taking a clean and delicate bite through half of the tangy fruit as I turn back to face him and note he is eyeing my lips.

"Yes?" I ask simply and his eye drift back to mine.

"I am curious, if there are no other elves where you are from am I correct in presuming you have never been kissed by another?" Wow okay this was not the type of question I expected. My thoughts drift back to Tom, the one person from back home I am so glad I am far away from.

"You presume wrongly." I reply keeping my voice calm as I watch the elf go from a look of confusion to outright shock.

"You have been kissed by a man!" He looks utterly horrified by the idea and I roll my eyes.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I mean yes, no, it is... Oh how could you let a human that close to you, they smell and they are so unclean!" I burst into laughter at his outburst.

"The humans where I am from are extremely clean, as clean if not cleaner than elves and they rarely smell."

"Impossible." He says derisively.

"Well we, I mean they are." I correct myself.

"Well I bet they are awful at kissing." He states cockily and I smirk wondering how much I can wind him up.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." I reply mildly. "Some are quite excellent kissers." I watch in well hidden amusement as his eyes widen.

"How many men have kissed you?"

"Maybe I was doing the kissing."

"But a lady never initiates such things." His eyes widen more. This is hilarious.

"They can and they do where I'm from."

"And do you initiate such things?" He whispers, his eyes locked onto mine and it takes a fair amount of will power to shake my head.

"No I don't." I say quietly and there is a flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"So if one were to initiate such things would you reciprocate?" He asks in a low, enticing voice and I have to remind myself sternly that the elf before me is a player and tomorrow eve I'm attending the feast with Landir who is genuinely likable and that I still need to discover why I am here. I swear he's leaned closer, oh god I've got to shut this down now before it becomes all kinds of awkward!

"Only if I like them." I say and quickly take a couple slices of the remaining fruit and dextrously eat them.

"Interesting." Legolas murmurs and takes the last three pieces of fruit and leans back casually on the back legs of his chair as he eats thoughtfully.

"Would you like a proper tour of the caverns now they will be quiet and I won't be interrupted by half the ellon we pass and all the ellith." He smirks at me and I shake my head as I stand.

"You really have big tickets on yourself don't you?" I laugh quietly as he narrows his eyes at me as he too stands and picks up the empty platter.

"What are or is tickets?" I snicker at that and ignore him with another question.

"Where to first?" He brandishes the empty plate at me.

"The kitchens." He says not pressing the meaning of tickets further and together we leave the hall and continue on down the corridor and then down a narrower, declining path which is more a tunnel which spirals down before meeting at an intersection.

"That left entrance will lead you towards the dining halls of the court elves who reside in the Caverns such as Ithil and Landir and their families." Legolas indicates briefly as we continue down the right tunnel.

"This leads to the training barracks you were at this afternoon." He indicates to an even narrower, torch lit tunnel to our right. We continue down the tunnel and eventually reach a door which Legolas opens and indicates I walk through.

"The kitchen." He states and I take in the insanely cool elvish version of a kitchen. Their are cupboards of white marble with wooden doors and black marble counters. Along the long wall on either side of me is a line of huge, fire ovens and stove tops built from a black stone of sorts I imagine to conduct heat. To my left is what appears to be five to six rows of shelving, roof high, stacked with what must be thousands upon thousands of different crockery in both china and silver and glassware. The right wall is a large trough basically in which water is pouring down into from metal wrought pipes poking out of the wall. It clearly has some drainage system. Then there is the wall directly in front of me. I take in everything around me feeling both intrigued and bewildered at such an advanced looking set up in the midst of a cave far back in time. It is the wall across from me which intrigues me the most. The shelves are stacked with cooking ingredients in glass jars and such and it is hear I can hear a great amount of water moving wall which intrigues me and I walk towards a double doored entrance as Legolas wanders towards the troughs and places the platter on a nearby table where I see other used dishes are. Curiously I push open the double doors and immediately cool air meets me in a near icy gust. It's a fridge. I don't believe it. Here I am fu- I mean freaking knows how far back in time and they've come up with a cool room!

"Oh." I gasp as I shiver involuntarily both from the cold rush of air and the gravity of the technology of this time which makes entirely no sense. Perhaps this is a different dimension!

"Are you well?" I turn to him but I cannot find the words and suddenly his face transforms into real concern. There is another cold rush of air causing me to again shiver and suddenly there is the warmth of a hand on my arm.

"You are so cold." He says before practically dragging me back into the kitchen, letting the doors swing shut behind us and then all but crushing my body against his.

"What the hell are you trying to do, break me?" I gasp in surprise and his hold loosens but he runs his warm hands against my back causing me to shiver.

"You are cold and you must not get too cold, I am warming you up." He says matter-of-factly leaving me wondering are all elves strange or is he his own level of strange?

'So you just randomly crush others to you when they are cold?" I'm not convinced, he's a devious thing but admittedly I am feeling warmer for it and...calmer.

"This is the quickest method to get another warm it is something my Na-." His whole body stiffens.

...

"Your what?"

"My nothing." I reply coolly trying to hold back my annoyance at what I nearly said. She feels warm now but it is nice holding her like this, so close and a smirk plays on my lips. My plan to steal her from Landir is already working because she is relaxed and still in my arms! I must play this carefully though. "Do you feel warmer?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah thanks for that." She replies and I let her pull away. "Something troubles you?" I ask as I see she's upset but I am sure it is not me upsetting her, it is in her eyes.

"I, I'm just having a hard time comprehending all of this. How can I be so far back in history if some of the things here, like a food cooling chamber exist yet later in history no such things exist. It was a big thing to discover the effective methods the ancient Greeks used to channel water in their cities and yet you elves are so advanced in this cavern! It took a couple million years for mankind to make a freaking wheel and I saw the wheels and pulley's on the archery course set up!" She takes a breath, looking bewildered and I gently place a reassuring hand on each of her shoulders.

"You will work it out, you are smart."

"I wish I knew why my mother didn't tell me any of this." She bites her lip and frowns as if trying to remember something and shakes her head wincing.

"Are you well?" I ask, worried again.

"I've tried remembering what happened to land me here but all it does is give me a headache." She mutters in annoyance.

"Does it remain?"

"No, it is gone again now I'm not trying to remember."

"Some knowledge only shows itself when it is ready."

"That's very sage of you."

"Yes, it is." I grin at her. "Do you want to continue on or retire for the eve?" I ask and her pretty face turns to one of fierce determination.

"Continue." She says and a smile plays on my lips as I try to keep from smirking.

"Even if it means passing through the cold cellar and then back through the dungeons?" I question and she sets her jaw and nods. "It will be cold."

"I know but we won't be down there long will we?"

"No and if you get too cold I now know you do not object to my method of warming you back up." I can't help but grin as I open the cold cellar doors again.

"Not like I had a choice." She mutters behind me and I hold in a chortle as the doors close behind us. We walk through the main path where all around fresh fruits and vegetables and other various foods and ingredients are stored meticulously.

"My Grandfather came up with the idea behind the cold cellar, he was a very clever King and after the fall of the old kingdom he had plenty of ideas for the caverns which he had already spent much time exploring. The water down here is colder than the water which flows higher up and catches the heat from the sun bathed rocks. This part of the cellar is just above the dungeons behind the falls which run out above it." We reach the falls and I lead her along the path beneath an overhang of rock and down further until we reach a guard who looks surprised by our appearance and Tassiâ slips her hand onto my arm discreetly remembering etiquette.

"Greetings my Lord and Lady." The guard I cannot place for the life of me bows slightly. He is one of the older Silvan Ellon's, perhaps a thousand or close too.

"Good evening, do not mind us, I am giving the Lady a tour." I say nonchalantly as we pass. Tassiâ smiles politely and murmers a greeting before we enter the wine and delivery cellar. "This is the perfect temperature for drinks and wines and if you see here;" I indicate to the wooden boarded floor, there is a door here that opens down into the stream to meet the River and here we can receive barrels from Laketown, downstream or return barrels to them. Or stocks can be brought in here from our own River docking which have come from other realms." I explain and she nods.

"It's all very well thought out. Laketown, do elves live there too?" She asks as we leave the cellar, passing another guard and head into the dungeons.

"No, it is a settlement of men. There leader is well enough to deal with. We are there medicinal suppliers and they are a stopover for our goods which come from the northern realms."

I stop outside the cell where I had first seen the Elleth now beside me and feel slightly sick remembering how cold and vulnerable she had been as she lay shivering on the stone and beside me she shivers and I lean a little closer to her side hoping to transfer body heat to her.

"I imagine you don't miss freezing in there"

"No, but someone was nice enough to bring me a blanket to ward off the brunt of the chill." She says and I turn to her expecting her to thank me but instead she gazes around.

"Oh you don't know who brought it?" I ask curiously.

"No, Landir said it was from a compassionate elf or something but it was a friend of his."

"Indeed." I reply indifferently. That snake, if he could play any dirtier he would have claimed the act of compassion for himself.

 _"_ _I'll fight you for this one_." Landir's words ring in my head. He was serious. Well I was serious about winning and I will.

"Lets move on." I say quietly and we make our way past another guard on our way out of the dungeons.

"This is where I was intercepted by your father when I attempted to escape." She laughs lightly. "He did not like me that day."

"No he didn't." I grin. "You put him in a terrible mood! However did you get out of the cell, was it not locked?" She smirks up at me.

"I used a hairpin and unpicked the lock." I cannot help but admire her for that.

"genius!"

"Except if this were a movie, then it would be cliché!" She laughs mildly.

"What is cliché?"

"It means predictable.

"And a movie is that another word for moving?"

"Sort of yes. It is a story which is acted out for other's to watch for entertainment. Like a play."

"We do not have such things here." I reply, confused by her explanation. "I don't understand."

"Do you're people tell stories out loud to one another?"

"Yes, stories and song."

"Well a play or movie is like that; they are telling the story but they are also being the characters from the story."

"I still don't understand, how could you be a character?"

"You pretend to be." She says simply. "Did you not pretend you were slaying dragons and orcs and such when you were an elfling?" I did but it seems rather childish to admit. Especially the fact I might still pretend my targets on the training field are real foes.

"I may have." I admit carelessly and she grins.

"Me too. Did you pretend you were a certain elf?"

"I may have thought Glorfindel was a brave warrior." I say nonchalantly.

"So you pretended to be him?"

"Maybe." I say. This is ruining my reputation this conversation yet she's smiling warmly at me, perhaps I am winning points here. "Okay yes, I did. Don't laugh."

"I'm not, he sounds like an awesome elf, I've read about him." She says cheerily. "Well that's what people do in movies and plays."

"Oh. It sounds rather immature." I scoff lightly.

"No, it's one of the highest paying professions from my world." She counters and I raise my brow at that.

"Your world is a strange one. Before you said awesome. What does that mean?" She bursts into laughter, shaking her head as we now approach Adar's throne which is free of the guards which usually are on duty during daylight hours.

"It means something or someone who is brilliant or the best of or something you are happy about or like." She explains as I dash up the stairs to lounge upon Adar's throne.

"It is I, Legolas, the awesome and invincible King of Greenwood the Great!" I declare regally down to her and she stifles a fit of giggles and curtsies low before the throne.

"My Lord I do believe you're a loony!" She calls up to me grinning cheerily and I cannot help but grin down to her despite the fact she just insulted me.

"I could have you sent back to the dungeons for such a comment." I say, imitating the bored and icy tone of Adar and she laughs lightly again as I rise and saunter down the stair in the fashion of the King.

"And that little performance was perfectly acted out." She snickers.

"Am I not as you say; awesome?" I enquire imperiously as I indicate fir her to follow me away from the throne.

"Hmm I would say your more of a larrikin." She grins at me.

"What is that?" I inquire curiously as we walk along the bridges towards the great feast halls.

"You call me things I do not understand, I think it's fair I can do the same." Is her infuriating reply.

"Is it an insult?"

"Not really."

"Is it likable?"

"Sometimes." She laughs quietly. I decide this being a larrikin is a good thing and we continue cheerily along until we enter a side door into the grand feast hall.

* * *

 **Thanks to WickedGreene13 and silverwolfighter00 for your reviews! :)**

 **Hi to all new followers.**


	17. Pass

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien and you don't own my OC's or all the words which pour from my head! Enjoy peeps. :)**

 **Silverwolfighter00 - This is set before Erebor during the time of the Watchful Peace when evil was brewing away. It's TA 2159.**

* * *

...

 _"The sun goes down_  
 _The stars come out_  
 _And all that counts_  
 _Is here and now..._ _"_

The Wanted

...

"Wow this is huge." I whistle under my breath as I take in the high roofed, near footy oval sized hall.

"This is where the feast will be held tomorrow evening. Here and the gardens this hall opens out to." Legolas explains while I walk forward, admiring the tall pillars which look like entwined tree roots reaching up to the roof and beyond. There are large, long tables and many chairs already placed about and Legolas gestures to the back wall where a table raised slightly higher on stone sits. "We will be sitting here where Adar can oversee his celebration." He explains.

"Does he join in too and dance?" I ask curiously and Legolas shrugs.

"Rarely." He turns to me and half bows with his hand extended. "Would the Lady care to dance her way across to the gardens?" He asks chivalrously and I laugh.

"Should we not wait until tomorrow eve?" I ask; thinking of Landir and his eyes seem to sparkle in silvery mischief.

"Why wait when there is no one here to see or stop us and the floor is free to move as we please?" He says and takes my hand regardless and twirls me about causing laughter to erupt from me. Definitely a larrikin but with class!

"Oh alright then." I reply and receive a pleased smile and in seconds I am blown away! Baz would have given his left eye to have elves in Strictly Ballroom if they all danced like this! I'm spun lightly and masterfully across the floor until we reach the stairs entering down into the gardens and Legolas twirls me neatly back towards him and I'm laughing happily.

"You keep up well and have grace for an elf raised in a different world of humans, must be the Sinda blood." He winks at me as he leads me down into the gardens. "These are the city gardens where all can go. They expand about forty acres." He explains.

"Wow that's impressive."

"The gardens or my dancing?" He tilts his head at me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Both actually." I state with a grin.

"Good. I am glad you like both." He replies as I lift my gaze to the stars above. I must find the Southern Cross. I walk down onto the soft grass and turn about looking but trees and the caverns themselves obscure much of the night sky.

"If you wish to see the stars, follow me." Legolas says, reading my mind, and glancing slyly around although there is no one here to see us, he beckons me to follow him left along the fringes of the gardens and the caverns. He pushes through thick foliage to a large, old ash tree and deftly swings up into it. Silently I follow him through the sturdy branches until we are near to the top and Legolas stops.

"We must scale the caverns now but I promise you, it will be worth it." He says before leaping across to a protruding rock surface. I gather my dress hem and follow to land beside him and thankfully the night is bright and moon full so I can see clearly where he places his hands and boots as we continue up the outside of the caverns. There are large trees around us and I imagine it is their roots which I have seen tunnelling down into the caverns and below, searching for the underground springs.

We reach what I imagine to be the top of the mountain and Legolas runs lightly towards a large ash, possibly larger than the one from the garden and I see there is a rope ladder hanging from it. Legolas scampers up it and I follow curiously. Up and up we go until we reach a platform of boards and I climb up to stand next to the other elf.

"I made this flet by myself. It took me a long time sneaking all the boards and tools up here." He says nonchalantly.

'How old were you?"

"A small elfling of twenty-five." He answers with a grin. "Look up." I take his advice and gaze up towards the stars. So bright they shine in the clear, silky black sky.

"The moon, he is bright this evening." Legolas comments happily as I look for the stars so familiar to me. There they are. Well there most of them are. Two are missing but the rest are there and I sigh of relief escapes me as I gaze upon the four points.

"What calms you?" I point to the stars.

"The Southern Cross. It is proof I am back in time for it is where it should be although the stars are newer and some are not even there yet." I explain.

"That we call the Crossbow." Legolas murmurs as he gracefully sits down on the wooden planks and pats the spot next to him. I don't need asking twice, it has been days since I have seen the night sky and I am in no hurry to leave just yet and truthfully; I do not mind hanging out with Legolas like this, it's nice. I sit down beside him, leaning back against my hands to look up. I can see the big dipper and point it out to the other Elf.

"Oh that is the hobbit's pan." He chuckles. "Named so because they have the greatest appetites of all the people's of Middle Earth!"

"What bigger than yours? Impossible." I tease.

"Bigger I swear." He replies solemnly. 'And they are only four to five feet high!" He laughs cheerily.

"They are that small?"

"Yes." I marvel at the revelation and then recall something which was recently in the news from home and I involuntarily shiver as I realise I may have found the missing link to my world and this world.

"Are you cold again? It is cooler out of the caves." Legolas comments now I do notice it is a bit nippy out here but I don't think its wise to agree with him.

"Oh no, it is nice out here, I have just realised-" A cold shiver runs through me, a dead giveaway I'm getting cold and he glares at me.

...

"Don't lie to me." I say annoyed and before she can protest, move closer to her and wrap an arm around her, pulling her in closer until her cheek rests beside my shoulder. Oh Landir how I am enjoying my revenge on you! I snicker away in my head. "Is that warmer now?"

"Yes." She admits begrudgingly. "Thank you for bringing me up here, it's nice. It's good to see the stars again." She sighs and I feel her relax into my side. This whole situation is playing perfectly into my hands, or arms. Yes technically arms. I lightly trace a circle pattern where my hand rests against the soft skin of her toned arm and let my head move closer to hers.

"I am glad you like it, it's a special place." I say.

"Is that what you say to all the Elleth's you bring up here?" She says in both a teasing and wary tone and I feel I am on thin ice with pushing this further for she feels tense against my side again.

"No, admittedly you are the very first." I reply for it is the truth. Not for lack of trying to get others up here but because they are too boring to scale the outer side of the caverns with me. She turns to me in surprise and I realize I've just created the perfect moment to fully execute my revenge on Landir in the very best way.

"Oh wow, well thank you." She says softly and I turn to face her too. She is so, so close to me.

"I wanted to share this with you." I murmur quietly as her eyes catch mine, reflecting the stars. "And you look enchanting under the starlight so the pleasure is all mine." I whisper and move in to kiss her. But suddenly she's gone!

I look up in pure shock as she stares down at me, having swiftly leapt up and away from my side.

"What is wrong?" I ask in absolute confusion. I had her. She was right here and now she's watching me with wary eyes.

"I think you've gotten the wrong idea or I've given you the wrong idea but that's not what I want." She says in a slightly shaky voice and it feels like a kick in the gut to me.

"Oh. I just presumed you might like to know the difference between kissing an Elf to a Man." I say indifferently as I too stand.

"Not really, besides I'm sure there is no difference."

'How do you know if you do not find out?" I take a step towards her and her eyes flash in annoyance. This is not going well at all.

"Maybe I'll find out that when I'm ready." She replies and I feel hopeful again.

"And you will be sure to tell me when that is?" I say to which she scowls at me. Manwë how is it, all my efforts this eve are falling apart so suddenly!

"What makes you think you will be the elf I'm finding out from?" She asks almost menacingly.

"Well because you know me and I am a very good kisser." She all but snorts at that. "Then who would you have kiss you if not I?" I ask, failing to fully conceal my annoyance.

"Oh I do not know, perhaps Landir, you know the guy who asked me out to the feast tomorrow eve?" She retorts and I know for now I am beaten and back off, not wanting to cause more damage and ruin all my work.

"I guess that is fair, I apologise for my presumptions on the matter, although I am the better kisser. Just so you know. Now shall we head back so I can inform Ithil she will be the lucky Elleth I am taking to the dance since my first choice is going with another?" I say innocently and this seems to cool her down. Before she responds I start down the tree and hear her following and then we carefully make our way back down the cavern and into the gardens, not a single word spoken between us.

...

We touch down in the gardens and I'm still reeling from what happened. He tried to kiss me. The Prince tried to kiss me and worse, I very nearly let it happen. Damn him and his entrancing gaze. Was that his plan all along? To get me up there and then make a move? Was that his plan from the moment we left the dinning hall? After that little incident I need to be more careful around him. I might be the one named trouble but he is trouble! Capital T and an exclamation mark to boot! He seems to be silently sulking as I follow him back into the great feast hall and then through the main entrance to the hall and then right to ascend a wide and winding corridor.

"You'll need to take my arm again, we are entering the living halls of the court Elves." Legolas says flatly and, internally sighing, I place my hand upon his warm arm. We enter into a very wide corridor I recognise. "The library is here along with the large music chambers and boring things such as a sewing and embroidery chamber and art chambers. All open out into gardens which graduate down towards the main gardens we have just come from." Legolas explains curtly and pushes open the door to the arts chamber. It is wide and airy and scattered about on tables and from the floor are easels with various pieces of work at various stages of completion. "Do you paint?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"Rarely but I like to sketch." I say. "Do you paint or anything?" I ask back as I gaze about at the paintings in the half light.

"I used to, I rarely have the time." He replies distantly and I realise perhaps he is upset more than I realised by what happened earlier. I follow him from the chamber and we enter another full of embroidery and looms and such.

"Do you enjoy embroidery?" He asks in a bored tone and I grimace.

"Hell no, who'd want to be stuck inside all day trying to unravel tedious needlework." I receive a curious look from him and there's a smile playing on his lips. So maybe he'll get over himself.

"Agreed although Ellon's don't typically do embroidery." He smirks.

"I can stitch a wound but I don't stitch material." I grin and he nods.

"Much more interesting. And now for my favourite chamber..." He leads me into a well lit and large chamber like the rest where lounges are set about and many various wind and string instruments. There are harps and lutes and other's which look similar to guitar's and I automatically pick one of these instruments up and sigh contently as I hold it so naturally to me and lightly strum a couple notes curiously. It is higher and sweeter noted but the overall sound is good. I don't notice Legolas quietly close the door behind us as I try the remaining strings. There are no flets but I know where they should be and strum the intro to Ed Sheeran's You Need Me But I Don't Need You. I'm completely in my element and play around with the tune a little and then launch into the intro lyrics and then switch it up and let loose on the chorus to finish off the end; "You need me but I don't need you..."

I suddenly remember where I am and look up and grin sheepishly at Legolas who is staring at me with his mouth half open.

"You know if you hold it open long enough you might catch a fly." I say dryly, hoping to diffuse the embarrassment I'm feeling at my little musical outburst which I am sure has no place here in the past of Middle Earth. He closes his mouth and notably swallows.

"Can you play another?" He asks eagerly and I realise he liked it! I smile and think up another song to play and begin to strum Gabrielle Alpin's Ready to Question and ease into the lyrics.

"Give me a sign am I following blind, is there anyone listening I don't know." I finish having cut the full song in half and realise there are faces peering in from the open doorway behind Legolas who looks really pleased.

"We could sing and play together!" He exclaims joyfully. "None of the other Ellith in the city play the cithara and you play it beautifully!" He gushes in his excitement and picks up another of these cithara's and strums a cheery tune and begins singing. It's something in Sindarin but I'm floored. If Ed Sheeran and Enrique Iglesias had a love child then I've found its voice! I watch awestruck as he completely relaxes into the song and becomes lost to his surroundings. I've just found myself a jam buddy! He finishes and looks at me almost shyly.

"Wow." Is all I manage to say and he flashes me a smile.

"Will you play another? I will try and match your tune." He says hopefully and I study him thoughtfully. I noticed the cithara he holds is slightly deeper in notes, much more like an actual guitar. I think I can have fun with him and a Wanted song comes to mind I recently finished learning on the guitar back home which strangely I think Legolas will like.

I strike up the first cords and begin the first lyrics watching him as he watches my handwork and then I bring the tune properly into it until I'm at the end of the chorus. "I'm glad you came." I catch his eye. "And again." I mouth as I begin the easy notes again and he nods and deftly picks them up, the deeper chords sounding amazing against the sweeter ones I'm playing.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me." I start off and then he picks up the rest of the words with a grin.

"And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me." I am content to listen to the awesomeness which is his voice as he sings the lyrics perfectly as he slowly walks towards me.

"Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came." I move around him as I join in the chorus and we end up playing as we circle one another.

"The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came." He looks to be enjoying this as much as I as he launches into the next bit and I decide to mix it up a little.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me." I stop playing and belt out the final chorus.

"The sun goes down, the stars come out." Legolas switches to the simpler chords again and continues the chorus and then I sing the next line. "My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you came..." He softly ends the song and we gaze at each other for a long moment. I don't know what he's thinking but I'm completely in awe of his voice. The King wasn't joking when he said Legolas was musical. Archery, sword skills, dancing and now this. Was there anything this Elf was not good at?

"I liked that." He says quietly and I nod, lost for words, I just sung a Wanted song with an Elf who is theoretically so far back in the past it is incomprehensibly absurd!

"Me too." I say simply. I think I've just forgiven him for his earlier stunt up in the tree house and I'm not entirely sure what to say next when we are both dragged out of the moment by voices at the doorway. I had completely forgotten we had an audience and by the nearly impossible to see flinch, Legolas clearly did not realise it either.

* * *

 **Feel free to type something in that review box. :)**

 **Lyrics Used**

 _You Need Me But I Dont Need You - Ed Sheeran_

 _Ready to Question - Gabrielle Alpin_

 _Glad You Came - The Wanted_


	18. Making Impressions

**Well this update has been a very long time in the making. I have so many ideas for this story so fear not to those who do enjoy it; it will not be completely neglected. I shall endeavor to update much more frequently! This chapter is half a filler really.**

 **Thanks to those who have followed and reviewed and then had no updates!**

 **Silverwolfighter00, maidencrow1, Rob, Erulisse Minastauriel - I did not want to post again until I had gone over all of the last chapters and done another grammar check because in this story I seem to be doing a nice job of butchering grammar and tenses, it makes me cringe! Remember Legolas's jerkishness is more of a front. He has a compassionate side but he does not let it show for he sees it more as a weakness. Anyway read on guys.**

 **As always, I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **A. xx**

* * *

"My Lord Legolas that was wonderful." Ithil gushes as she sweeps into the chamber and I inwardly groan. She is followed in by Loristel and Aeleth and behind them, Tharas and Arradon who are both watching Tassiâ curiously.

"I had a wonderful muse." I murmur, glancing towards Tassiâ, still admittedly a little under her spell and Ithil looks too at me and then to Tassiâ and I see badly hidden jealousy in her green eyes.

"Is this the elleth Luin says you have been hiding away?" The near black haired ellon, Tharas, asks as the small group edge into the chamber, Ithil striding in further with such determination I nearly laugh and have to bite down on my cheek as she flutters her eyelashes at me. I set my face into a roguish grin.

"Allow me to introduce you to the guest of the King; the Lady Tassiâ." I say politely. "Tassiâ may I introduce you to The Lady Loristel and Lady Ithil whom you have met earlier today and Lady Aeleth." In turn each of the three ladies curtsy Tassiâ politely which I find very amusing by the awkward look upon Tassia's face at such gestures. "And the two ellons are Lord Arradon and Tharas who is a part of my own guard." I explain and both ellons half bow graciously.

"It is nice to meet you." Tassiâ replies kindly with a polite curtsy.

"The pleasure is ours I assure you my Lady." Arradon replies smoothly and I hold in a snicker. None can come close to my charming ways. "Your voice is truly something to be proud of, would you be so kind as to sing another?" He continues hopefully and I notice both Loristel and Aeleth looking nearly pleadingly at Tassiâ. Ithil meanwhile has sidled up to my side.

"Umm yeah sure." Tassiâ answers and I can immediately tell she is nervous but truly she has no need to be for she is wonderful! I see her rather common way of speaking has surprised the others and I take the moment Ithil gazes towards her curiously as one to move a small distance from the possessive elleth. "What should I sing?" Tassiâ asks uncertainly.

"Sing what you feel." I encourage her quietly and she looks to me and nods. I cannot simply tell her it is how elves sing; it would be unwise to give away her curious past. I shall explain so to her after.

"Sing of love." Tharas suggests with a devious look in my direction. I am not particularly impressed when Tassia nods and looks to be deep in thought as she lightly fingers the strings of the cithara before a gentle, easy tune begins to sound melodiously from the instrument.

"What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

There is utter silence as her voice and the notes of the cithara fall away and I am pleased to see Ithil looks positively floored for she thinks herself adapt at playing a cithara which she most certainly is not. I myself am once again awestruck and it takes quite a few moments before I realize Arradon is speaking with Tassiâ and I mentally shake my head clear and listen to hear the ellon asking Tassiâ to the dance.

"Thanks for the offer but I have been asked to attend with Landir and have accepted his offer." Tassiâ replies graciously.

"That is too bad." Arradon sounds rather crestfallen as Ithil suddenly decides to voice her opinion.

"I rather thought it would be you, my Lord, who would be escorting Lady Tassia to the feast?" She asks innocently but I know the wheels in her mind are spinning. The question also annoys me for it was a sore reminder Landir was one up on me.

"Alas it is not so but then if it were, I could not have a lovely lady such as yourself to shine brightly by my side, that is if you wish to go with me still?" I say smoothly as I grace her with a charming, hopeful smile and watch as her eyes light up and a thoroughly pleased and certainly smug smile graces her own lips.

"But of course my Lord." She gushes and although I knew she would not decline; it is a relief to know I would have someone to appear with.

"Lady Tassiâ, from where do you hail?" Lady Aeleth asks curiously and I immediately glance in Tassiâ's direction to find her seemingly frozen in place, eyes wide.

"I think it is much too late in the eve for interrogations, tomorrow perhaps?" I suggest quickly as I move over to the strawberry blonde elleth and offer her my arm. "I forgot you must meet the King early; shall we retire for the eve?" She nods with grateful eyes before turning to the others.

"Forgive me but Lord Legolas is right; I do have an early meeting with the King. Perhaps another time?" She is met with eager nods.

"Brilliant, have a good evening." She says cheerily with a hasty half curtsy as I quickly say my goodbyes and then lead her from the music chamber. Once we are far up a corridor and well on our way to the royal wing she tilts her head in my direction. "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it, we will have to think up a little bit of a background story to explain such questions you shall be asked; you will be undoubtedly interrogated by the court elves and I think that you will find to be worse than an interrogation by my father!" I send her a smirk as w reach the door to her own chambers.

"I think that is a very wise idea." She replies with a smile. I am now standing before her and wonder if I should try my luck again for I am certain now she has heard me play and sing she is much more enthralled by me.

"Or we could simply put some of these amusing rumors to rest that the court elves already believe." I suggest roguishly as I take her hand and place my lips to her fingers lightly before deftly lowering it. I am surprised how much touching them to her hand has caused them to tingle. She eyes me in confusion.

"Uh what rumors exactly?" She asks cautiously and I quickly recompose myself and smile dazzlingly down at her.

"I could bore you with the details or, simply show you?" She gazes at me, lips slightly parted and I am certain this is going to happen! In my quick deciding whether to simply place my hands upon her shoulders or her cheek; I miss her hand go to her door handle.

"I think I'll simply bid you goodnight." She says and I suddenly realize she is inching through her door.

"Wait!" I command in dismay and she pauses and gazes at me warily.

"Would you like a tour of the instruments of my own music chamber tomorrow? I am on patrol from dawn until dusk but perhaps after dinner?" I rush out trying not to sound desperate and her gaze becomes thoughtful and I know she is curious to see it.

"Sure, I'd love to." She finally replies and I smile cheerily feeling relieved.

"Excellent. I bid you a good evening." I keep my voice sincere for I am being sincere, it cannot be easy being so far from where she has come from. She smiles brightly at me then and it is beautiful.

"Thanks Legolas. Sleep well and uh kill lots of spiders tomorrow." She replies before closing her door quietly. Feeling both amused and deflated this evening has not gone entirely to plan, I retreat to my own chambers. There is always tomorrow evening. I tell myself as I close my own door behind me.

...

I find myself once again back in the Healing Halls the very next morning with the King by my side and I am glad for it. Last night was crazy and it is good to have something else on my mind, something which is not totally, ridiculously good looking or oh so full of itself. The King is currently speaking with two healers and from what I can gather, because I cannot understand a word they are saying, one of them is a field healer and the other the healer who trains the field healers. Eventually they cease speaking and turn to me fully.

"Tassiâ this is Hannas, he has been training the art of field healing for many a millennium, he would like to see what you know." The King introduces the elf guy with deep, red hair and I nod politely.

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." He replies slowly and I am under the impression he does not speak what I now know as Westron very well. This could be interesting.

"Excellent, I shall leave you in Hannas's capable hands." The King says and I gaze at him imploringly. He's going to leave me! I thought he was hanging around. He catches my gaze and I see his eyes soften. "I have a few things to do but I shall return to learn how you have managed in a couple hours." He says before regally inclining his head and sweeping from the chamber we are all in. It is now the golden haired elleth approaches me.

"My name is Celeth. I am one of the newest field healers, Hannas thought I might be able to help." She says cheerily and instantly I like this chick.

"I am not so fluent of Westron." Hannas explains calmly and I smile at him.

"That is okay, we will manage." He seems cheered by that and this time smiles.

"The King has confided you dwelt with humans, tell me of their learning of healing?" His words are stilted but I easily know what he wishes to know and so launch into explaining all I know without trying to overwhelm him. Celeth is brilliant; she is translator between us when either of us cannot make sense of the other. Hannas eventually nods with a slight grin tugging at his mouth and I hope that means he is pleased by all I have told him.

"I think from what you tell, you know plenty. You will be good to learn." I grin back at him and he then turns to Celeth and speaks quickly to her in Sindar before she turns to me with her own grin.

"Shall we see you in action? There are two guards in here who have injuries which need treating from a small border attack overnight." She explains and I feel my face slightly pale.

"A border attack? Is that bad?" I hedge nervously.

"It is common; the enemy did not breach our borders so all is well but there were casualties brought in early this morning." She explains and then gestures to the door. I nod and oblige, making my way into the wide corridor and then Hannas leads us both down it and to a junction where we take another corridor before I am ushered into a chamber similar to the one I first woke up in. immediately I gasp.

"Landir!" Light green eyes gaze up at me and I receive a lopsided grin.

"These drugs are good if I am seeing you!"

"It is me, what happened?" I automatically walk to my friend's side and asses him. He is shirtless and a bandage is wrapped around his chest and shoulder.

"You know Landir?" Celeth asks in surprise and I nod.

"Orcs don't like to dance." He says with a light laugh and I frown at him.

"He's on pain herbs, you will not get much sense out of him." Celeth chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I know how good that stuff is." I laugh lightly. "What needs to be done for him?" I ask Hannas, now seriously, and the older healer walks further into the chamber.

"Bandages change, check injury, athelas tincture." He says and I nod.

"I have no idea what athelas is but I think the rest I can manage." The healer smiles, clearly pleased to hear this and Celeth gestures to a wooden table containing bandages and various bottles, vials and jars, all labeled in ruins I don't have a hope in hell of understanding.

"I will show you what we will need." She gestures now to me and I follow her to the table. "There is a bowl already of fresh water I prepared before you arrived, it is tepid now and it has dried athelas leaf and alfirin petals added to it in that cloth bag. It will cleanse the wound and promote healing." The elleth explains and I nod. Basically it is their chlorhexidine. "If you would like to unwrap Landir's bandages we shall examine the wound before cleansing it and then apply a healing balm before re-dressing it."

"Is there somewhere I can wash my hands?" I ask automatically and I see Hannas's face light up with approval and wonder if I was being tested, well of course I was being tested!

"Out in corridor there is basin." He indicates and I head out and locate the long, marble basin and note like the kitchen, there is taps of sorts and I turn one and am met by quite warm water. I certainly cannot fault the craftsmanship of the elves! Hands washed I return to a grinning but slightly half asleep looking Landir and move to his side.

"Landir?" He gazes up at me. "Are you able to sit, I need to remove those bandages buddy." I say gently yet cheerily; automatically falling into work habits and he nods with a bright grin but groans in pain as he makes to move. I glance at Celeth but she nods for me to continue and carefully I help my friend to sit up and wedge his pillow behind his lower back to hold him steady. Deftly I begin removing the bandages and wince as I see the dried blood as I finally remove them. The injury is a deep gash from the point of his shoulder to his sternum. "Exactly what were you doing with those uh orcs?" I mutter as I carefully asses the injury. "Well there is no fresh bleeding so no major arteries are open and I can see no risk of infection. It looks to be a clean swipe." I murmur as I retrieve the bowl and Celeth silently hands me soft cloths. I return and soak cloth into the warm water. "I hope this doesn't sting." I say gently and receive a pained smile.

"It will be tolerable; I am a warrior not an elfling." He grits out and I smile at him encouragingly.

"That's right, grin and bear it." He half chuckles at my satire and then lets out a low hiss as I begin dabbing and wiping at the injury, working from the center outwards. It is certainly deep.

"Don't you wear armor?" I ask in confusion for all the guards I had seen, including Legolas wore armor.

"Blade cut through; was Urak-hai." He mutters. Clearly he was in pain although trying to brave it.

"What is an Urak-hai? I don't believe you have told me about those?" I ask curiously, hoping his explanation will distract him from his own pain and any pain I cause as I work.

"Great, big soldier orcs. They know their stuff and they have the strength of our kin."

"Were there many?"

"No, not many but it was odd to see them; we rarely deal with those renegades of Mordor." He admits as I finish and let the wound dry as Celeth hands me a balm.

"This will ward off infection and help to heal and reduce scarring." She explains and I memorize the strange symbols for future reference.

"Lay it on thin or thick?" I ask unsure.

"Thickly for a wound such as that." I return to Landir and unscrew the jar lid and for a healing balm it smells almost edible. It certainly has some citrus in it. I smear it on thickly over the wound and then carefully place new wads of the soft material I had initially removed, over the wound and then carefully wrap a new, wide bandage around Landir, turning him slightly into a mummy in the process. I have wrapped it differently to how I found it and notice Hannas looking at me with a frown and turn to explain.

"Wrapping it like this ensures there is more support to his back muscles and higher abdominal so he is straining the injury less upon movement." Celeth quickly translates and the guy nods approvingly.

"Very good. I must learn too." He grins at me and I think I have just been accepted for my skill and grin inwardly to myself.

"Landir now needs to drink this." Celeth hands me a warm cup.

"Is this the athelas tincture?" She nods. "It also contains lemon and honey so it goes down easier" She then drops her voice with a devious smirk. "And it is laced with pain herbs because most warriors are too proud to ask for pain relief." I nod with a smirk of my own before turning nonchalantly to Landir.

"Right you, time to drink this, can you manage it?"

"Yes, of course." He grits out bravely and I hand him the cup and he downs it quickly. I go about tidying up and discarding the old bandages with Celeth' s help and not five minutes would have passed when Landir suddenly cries out, causing me to turn in surprise and fear something is wrong.

"You imps! You drugged me!" He declares in a most disgruntled way before suddenly laughing. "Oh this is not good at all! I am meant to be taking you to the dance Tassiâ and I am stuck in a bed and dopey! I fear I will not be able to move my legs of my own accord!" I cannot help but laugh at his forlorn yet comicalness and go to his side.

"You might be well enough by then and the drugs are for your own good." I say as I gaze up at Celeth and she nods. I am relieved; I really do want to go with Landir, even if there is no dancing and we simply sit and talk.

"I shall be sure I am well again to go!" He declares fervently and I cannot help but smile at him.

"Would you like me to visit you later, after lunch if I am free?" I ask and he nods eagerly.

"Please, your company would be much appreciated." He grins at me.

"Awesome. I'll leave to drift in your druggy state now." I grin back deviously at him.

"I really did not need them; I am perfectly fine." He mutters and Celeth laughs.

"You just behave Landir or no dancing or feast." The elleth threatens lightly and he nods although there is a smirk playing on his lips again as we begin leaving the chamber.

"He will be right for the dance yeah?" I ask Celeth and she frowns at me.

"Do you realize you are a little difficult to understand?" I laugh quietly at that.

"Yes I do. Trust me, we are from totally different realms." She chuckles herself before talking to Hannas again and he replies sounding pleased by something.

"Hannas is happy with the knowledge you possess but he is curious how you would handle say a broken leg?"

"Ouch, who is the poor fellow whose broken his leg?" I ask and she looks bemused again by my words as Hannas leads us a couple chambers down the hall, pausing first so we may re-wash our hands.

"His name is Hadron; he fell from a tree during the skirmish Landir was in. He is not in the best of moods as you can imagine." I am quite sure I am missing something but nod regardless as we enter the chamber.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Cheers.**

 _ **Lyrics**_

 _ **You and Me - Lifehouse**_


End file.
